Imortal
by Jackie's Unlimited SetUps
Summary: -HIATUS- ºPorque nenhuma história merece ser esquecidaº FanFic da Era Marota. ºQue não seja imortal, posto que é chama Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure.º A história dos Marotos, desde o primeiro encontro até o triste fim.
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo _**

Já era Julho. E, para os ingleses, um verão quente era algo que eles não viam há muito tempo. Pois, há dois anos eles enfrentavam algo que não entendiam. Os ingleses comuns mal sabiam do perigo do qual haviam acabado de ser libertados. Repentinamente, a terrível névoa que havia descido por todo o território parecia ter sumido. Os constantes desastres que acarretaram na renúncia do Primeiro Ministro, haviam enfim cessado, o que havia sido a glória para o novo Ministro, que se achava o ser mais poderoso e digno de controlar o país, como se fosse ele o responsável por ter feito todos os desastres pararem. De uma hora para outra também, os psicólogos pareciam ter perdido boa parte de seus clientes. A onda de melancolia que havia se apoderado do povo britânico, também havia passado. Era como se, por alguns meses, o país houvesse sido coberto com um manto de desgraças e sofrimento, e agora, finalmente, esse manto havia sido tirado, e os raios de sol novamente alegrassem a paisagem.

E o responsável por tudo isso, embora não se considerasse, estava curtindo mais um delicioso verão de sua vida, o décimo sétimo para sermos mais exatos. E, pela primeira vez, não havia nenhum problema que atormentasse Harry Potter. Não havia uma casa para limpar, pois não havia mais Tia Petunia em sua vida. Não havia mais deveres de casa (por enquanto) para que estudasse. E, principalmente, não havia mais Voldemort para assombrar os seus sonhos ou colocar em perigo a vida daqueles que ele amava.

Agora, Harry não tinha mais medo. A sua cicatriz não dava sinal de vida desde maio quando, para a alegria do mundo, Voldemort tombou por terra, vítima de sua própria maldição. Agora, Harry se importava apenas em aproveitar o verão ao lado dos seus melhores amigos - Ron e Hermione -, no lugar onde ele mais gostava – A Toca –, ao lado de sua namorada, Ginny. Não havia nada melhor no mundo.

Naquela manhã do final do mês, Harry acordou logo cedo. Depois de passar tanto tempo morando em Surrey, ele havia tomado como hábito, acordar todas as manhã e respirar o ar puro de Ottery St. Catchpole. Às vezes, Ron o acompanhava. Se bem que, nos últimos dias, ele preferia passar mais tempo ao lado de Hermione do que qualquer outra coisa. Às vezes também, como naquele dia, Ginny o acompanhava. E esses eram os passeios de que Harry mais gostava.

Estavam sentados à sombra de uma grande árvore, e a garota havia deitado a cabeça de cabelos ruivos no colo de Harry que passava os dedos pelos longos fios, espalhando-os como se fossem um véu, ambos em silêncio, suas mãos esquerdas entrelaçadas sobre o peito de Ginny, que mantinha os olhos fechados, como que perdida em seus pensamentos. Harry olhava para o seu rosto ternamente, como sempre gostava de fazer quando ficavam juntos e ele achava que estava vivendo um sonho.

- Ainda é difícil de acreditar.

Ginny riu e abriu os olhos, prendendo as íris castanhas no rosto dele.

- Você parece um disco riscado, sabia? – brincou. – Não tem um dia que você não diga isso!

- Como eu te disse, Ginevra... – ela amarrou a cara ao ouvi-lo chamá-la assim. Sabia que odiava. Harry sorriu e continuou. – Ainda é difícil acreditar. Tenho medo de acordar um dia e achar que é um sonho...

A garota fez uma careta, olhando bem para Harry, que corou de uma forma que só ela conseguia fazer.

- Isso é muito...

- Piegas, eu sei! Eu sei...

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Harry agora olhava em direção à Toca, que não estava muito longe dali. A casa ainda não havia dado os primeiros sinais de vida. Não passavam das oito da manhã e, Harry supunha, ele e Ginny eram os únicos que haviam acordado até o momento.

- Quando sua mãe volta?

Ginny suspirou. A Sra. Weasley havia viajado na semana anterior, sem dizer para onde ia a ninguém, a não ser ao marido. O Sr. Weasley havia dito que ela voltaria no dia seguinte. Mas a viagem já estava demorando muito mais do que todos eles esperavam, o que começava a preocupar os filhos Weasley: "Não se preocupem com a sua mãe," ele dizia, quando Ron ou Ginny colocavam-no contra a parede. "Ela está bem. Se não estivesse, já saberíamos!"

- Pra ser sincera, Harry, eu não me importo desde que ela se recupere.

Em Maio, durante a batalha final entre Voldemort e Harry, um dos gêmeos Weasley, Fred, havia falecido, vítima de uma maldição lançada por Bellatrix Lestrange. Molly, embora tentasse não aparentar, ainda estava muito abalada com a perda do filho. Harry sempre a ouvia chorando pelos cantos, e a matrona sempre levava consigo uma foto do gêmeo.

- Estou mais preocupado com George – Harry confessou.

Mais arrasado ainda que Molly Weasley com a perda de Fred estava o irmão gêmeo dele, George. Desde aquele dia de maio, o ruivo não se recuperara. Era como se parte da vida dele houvesse morrido com o irmão, o que ninguém duvidava. Desde aquele dia, George fechara as Gemialidades Weasley e enterrara-se no velho quarto que ocupara com Fred na Toca, durante muitos anos. E ninguém conseguia tirá-lo de lá, por mais esforços que fizessem.

- Eu também – Ginny se sentou, cruzando as pernas em posição de lótus, esticando o pescoço, tentando enxergar a casa. – Eu nunca o vi assim. É de se entender, mas...

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Harry passou o braço pelos ombros de Ginny. – Não tem mais nada que possa dar errado a partir de agora, não é?

Ela sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto dele, se levantando. Harry acompanhou-a logo em seguida e, de mãos dadas começaram a caminhar em direção à Toca. O garoto a olhou pelo canto dos olhos e sorriu, maroto.

- Então, o que me comprou de presente?

- Presente? – fez-se de inocente. – Por que eu te daria um presente?

Harry sabia que ela estava brincando, mas sempre gostava de entrar em suas brincadeiras.

- Poxa, Ginny – ele disse, com um muxoxo. – Achei que se lembrasse do aniversário do seu namorado!

- Ah! Isso! – ela mordeu o canto dos lábios. – Ah, Harry! Me desculpe, eu esqueci!

Ele tinha que admitir. Ginny era uma excelente atriz. Mas ele já havia visto o pacote escondido no quarto dela e sabia que, no dia seguinte, quando assoprasse as 18 velinhas do seu bolo, ela lhe entregaria as novas vestes de Quadribol da Inglaterra, que Harry tanto cobiçara. Só esperava que todos os Weasley estivessem presentes na ocasião. Isso incluía a desaparecida Molly Weasley e o depressivo George.

**– x – **

Na manhã do seu aniversário, Harry acordou de uma maneira que ele não achava muito agradável: Ron estava gritando. No mesmo instante, Harry saltou da cama. Depois de tantos meses fugindo, qualquer grito já o alarmava. Quando colocou os óculos, no entanto, sentiu ganas de dar um soco no amigo. Ron estava com a cabeça socada na janela, gritando a altos pulmões para o jardim.

- TEM GENTE QUERENDO DORMIR AQUI!!! AIII!!! – e recuou direto para dentro, a cara suja de lama. Depois colocou a cara pra fora de novo. – EU VOU CONTAR PRA MÃE DE VOCÊS!

Antes de Ron bater a janela, ouviu risos e gritinhos infantis vindos do jardim. Enquanto o outro limpava o rosto sujo de lama em uma toalha, Harry olhou pelo vidro e viu duas crianças exatamente iguais, lá embaixo sentados, brincando com lama. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Nunca tinha visto aquelas duas crianças antes. E conhecia quase todas as pessoas que freqüentavam a Toca. Voltando a sentar-se na cama, virou-se para Ron, que ainda parecia de muito mal humor.

- Quem são?

- Ahn? Quem? – Ron parecia meio perdido, saindo do seu mundo de resmungões e voltando para o quarto. – Os afilhados da mamãe... Dois demônios em forma de gente!

Harry espantou-se. Não fazia idéia de que a Sra. Weasley tivesse afilhados. Mas também, que idéia idiota. Por que ela não teria?!

- Quando eles chegaram?

- Não faço idéia! – Ron resmungou, jogando a toalha longe. – Acordei com esses dois jogando pedras na janela. Não devem ter nem dois anos. Não os vejo há tempos! Desde que nasceram pra falar a verdade. Só vejo as fotos que a mamãe tem – concluiu, preparando-se para voltar a dormir. – A propósito... – bocejou. – Feliz aniversário. – e já estava roncando novamente.

Completamente desperto, Harry sentiu que não conseguiria mais ficar ali, se revirando na cama. O Sol parecia ter acabado de sair, a julgar pelos tons alaranjados que banhavam os campos. Saiu da cama e pegou uma muda limpa de roupas em seu malão. Enquanto trocava o pijama, olhava as duas crianças brincando. Daquela distância, ele não saberia dizer se eram meninas ou meninos. Mas pareciam realmente felizes. Ele julgava que era assim que todas as crianças se sentiam.

Enquanto saia do quarto, indo para as escadas, Harry sorriu. Sra. Weasley, madrinha... De chofre, Harry se lembrou do padrinho, que perdera há dois anos, Sirius Black. Como sentia a sua falta. Sirius era mais que um padrinho ou amigo para Harry. Era como o pai que o garoto nunca conheceu. E, com isso, Harry lembrou outra coisa. Do pequeno Teddy Lupin. Ele também nunca conheceria os pais, como Harry. Remus e Nymphadora Lupin também haviam perdido a vida na batalha contra os Comensais da Morte. Mas Harry faria o possível para ser tão bom padrinho para Teddy, como Sirius fora para ele.

Quando chegou ao patamar da sala, sentiu um cheiro muito familiar. Salsichas fritas com bacon. O estômago de Harry deu uma volta ao receber, com prazer o cheiro. Aquela era a especialidade da Sra. Weasley. Então, ela teria voltado ou Ginny estava se mostrando extremamente parecida com a mãe.

Como que para responder a sua pergunta, Harry ouviu a voz materna da Sra. Weasley rindo e depois dizendo, com o mimo que ela dedicava aos filhos.

- Mas eles estão lindos mesmo... Vão arrasar os corações das garotas quando forem mais velhos!

Feliz com a volta da Sra. Weasley, Harry correu para a cozinha e a viu ali, colocando em quatro pratos as salsichas e bacon de que Harry havia sentido o cheiro. No fogão, havia ainda ovos que ela deixara esquentando. A Sra. Weasley, que parecia ter envelhecido muito durante o mês que se passou, parecia bem melhor agora, com as bochechas coradas e um sorriso no rosto. Quando ela o viu, Harry também não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Harry! Caiu da cama?

Deu o primeiro passo dentro da cozinha e foi então que percebeu que a Sra. Weasley não estava sozinha. Sentada à mesa, olhando-o com o espanto de que Harry já havia se acostumado ao longo dos anos a receber quando o conheciam, estava uma mulher completamente desconhecida a Harry. Era muito bonita. Sua pele bronzeada fazia um contraste perfeito com os cabelos castanhos, que tinham a mesma cor dos olhos. E tinha um belo corpo. Harry corou a esse pensamento. Hormônios, riu-se em pensamento. Mas – definitivamente – havia algo de familiar nela.

- Incrível – por um instante Harry perguntou-se quem havia falado, até perceber que fora a mulher. E, para seu espanto, notou que os seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Sentindo-se extremamente desconfortável, Harry quase agradeceu a Sra. Weasley em voz alta quando esta deu a volta na mesa e estendeu um lencinho de papel à mulher que rapidamente enxugou os olhos e os desviou de Harry.

- Salsicha com Bacon e Ovos, Harry?

- Sim, Sra. Weasley, obrigado.

Harry sentou-se à mesa, relanceando o olhar para a mulher que ainda estava de cabeça baixa, o rosto escondido no lencinho que a Sra. Weasley lhe dera. Mas ela logo levantou o rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que havia deixado escapar e fungou. Agradeceu à Molly, quando esta lhe deu um prato com o café da manhã e sorriu. E que belo sorriso ela tinha.

- Bom, acho que precisamos de apresentações, não é? – a Sra. Weasley disse, depois que colocou o prato com o café da manhã na frente de Harry. – Querido, quero que conheça Natasha Prewett... Digo, LeBeau – a Sra. Weasley deu um sorriso triste. – Não ficou mais do que algumas horas casada com meu irmão mais novo, Gideon.

A mulher chamada Natasha balançou a cabeça e Harry pôde ver uma sombra passando por seu sorriso. A Sra. Weasley continuou.

- Ela é madrinha dos gêmeos também – e Harry ficou feliz em ver que, desta vez, a voz da Sra. Weasley não tremeu ao mencionar os gêmeos. – Natasha, este é, é claro, Harry Potter.

- É um prazer, Sra. – Harry não soube que sobrenome usar, mas estendeu a mão para ela.

Nesse instante, ouviu-se um trambulhão vindo de fora, seguido de um par de choros infantis. Sem nem ao menos dizer alguma coisa, Natasha levantou-se e saiu correndo da cozinha, indo acudir os filhos no jardim. A Sra. Weasley deu um sorriso afetuoso a Harry e voltou para o fogão.

- E então? Já tenho tudo planejado para hoje à noite! – ela começou. – Posso ter passado uma semana no exterior, mas não me esqueci do seu aniversário!

Nos minutos que se seguiram, a Sra. Weasley encheu o garoto de informações sobre a grande festança que havia planejado para aquela noite. Falava sem parar sobre os convites que mandara ainda na semana anterior – Harry não fazia idéia desses convites – e do bolo fabuloso em forma de castelo que ela estava planejando fazer durante a tarde. Sem falar nos quitutes, bebidas e decoração.

Os Weasley ficaram muito felizes em ver Molly de volta ao lar. Harry até se sentiu completamente inconveniente quando teve que testemunhar o Sr. Weasley dar um forte abraço e um longo beijo nos lábios da esposa. Ginny ficou feliz em não ter que fazer o café da manhã, mas logo amarrou a cara para os mimos excessivos que a Sra. Weasley lhe deu para recuperar o tempo.

Harry não deu o seu habitual passeio naquela manhã. Ficou o tempo todo na cozinha, ajudando a Sra. Weasley e recebendo os "Feliz Aniversário" dos habitantes d'A Toca. Estranhamente, ele não viu novamente a mulher misteriosa, Natasha. Ela parecia ter sumido com os filhos, depois que havia saído intempestivamente da cozinha. Mas, enquanto subia para o seu quarto, mais tarde, teve a impressão de ter ouvido a sua voz vinda por detrás da porta do quarto de George. E o garoto reparou, com estranheza, de que sentia algo de familiar na voz daquela completa estranha. Como se já a tivesse ouvido falar a tempos atrás.

- De onde é essa Natasha? – ele perguntou mais tarde a Ron, enquanto os dois juntavam mesas no jardim.

- Dos Estados Unidos – Ginny respondeu pelo irmão, colocando uma pilha de toalhas de mesa nas mãos de Harry.

- Mas... como sua mãe a conheceu? – de repente Harry se sentia muito curioso com relação à mulher.

- Ela estudou em Hogwarts – Ron se apressou, antes que Ginny respondesse por ele. – Namorou um tempão meu tio, Gideon.

Eles ouviram uma janela abrindo na casa e se voltaram para ver. Era a janela do quarto de George, que se abria pela primeira vez em dias. Muito rapidamente, Harry viu a mulher, antes que ela desaparecesse dentro do quarto.

- É, parece que ela conseguiu – Bill, que havia chegado à Toca minutos atrás, chegava ao jardim e também olhava para a janela.

- Conseguiu o quê? – Harry estava se sentindo como nos seus primeiros anos no mundo da magia: completamente ignorante.

- A Tash sempre teve um jeito especial com os gêmeos – o mais velho dos irmãos Weasley respondeu, com uma pilha de pratos nas mãos. – Acho que foi por isso que mamãe foi buscá-la. Trazer George de volta à vida.

Harry olhou novamente para a janela aberta e teve a impressão de que George estava olhando para fora. Achava estranho que os Weasley nunca haviam lhe falado sobre essa Natasha, já que parecia tão querida entre eles.

Quando a noite chegou e a decoração já havia sido feita, Harry não pode deixar de alegrar-se ao ver tantas pessoas que ele gostava juntas. Todos os antigos membros da Ordem da Fênix haviam comparecido. Inclusive o recém-eleito Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Os seus velhos colegas da Armada de Dumbledore também haviam aparecido para aproveitar um pouco da comilança! Mas, sem dúvida, o convidado que Harry mais apreciara em ver era o seu afilhado, Teddy, que começava a ensaiar os seus primeiros passinhos vacilantes, com a ajuda da avó, Andromeda Tonks.

O seu desejo de ver todos os Weasley juntos foi realizado. Percy e Charlie haviam aparecido no último momento. E, para a extrema felicidade da Sra. Weasley, George saíra d'A Toca durante os primeiros minutos da festa, ao lado de Natasha. E havia um novo Weasley entre eles pois, roubando todo o brilho do aniversário de Harry, Fleur anunciara categoricamente que ela e Bill teriam o seu primeiro bebê. Enquanto a Sra. Weasley se debulhava em lágrimas de felicidade pelo seu primeiro neto, Ginny fingia que vomitava, como que para não perder o hábito.

Durante toda a festa, Harry não pôde deixar de reparar na mulher que conhecera àquela manhã. E, enquanto a observava, começou a sentir algo de familiar na maneira que ela trava os filhos gêmeos. Ela havia se juntando à Andromeda e ambas faziam brincadeiras mil com as crianças da festa.

- Ela é bonita, não é? – Ginny disse, se aproximando de Harry com cara de poucos amigos.

- Quem? – tentou fazer a cara mais inocente possível, sorrindo. Mas, ao olhar a ruiva endurecer as feições, ele soube que ela não estava pra brincadeiras. – Natasha? É sim, bonitinha...

Mas todos bem sabiam que não havia nada de bonitinho em Natasha LeBeau. Era realmente muito bonita e era dificílimo não repará-la. Charlie e alguns dos membros mais jovens da Ordem haviam se aproximado dela e não se afastado. Mas a mulher parecia não dar a menor atenção para os galanteios que lhe dirigiam.

- Quando foi que deixou de ser minha festa de aniversário?! – ele reclamou para a namorada, como que para desviar o assunto. – Primeiro o bebê do seu irmão, agora a moça ali rouba todas as atenções! Ah, isso não é justo!

Ginny arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e deu meia volta, se afastando de Harry para se juntar à Hermione e Luna Lovegood, que pareciam bastante animadas em uma conversa.

Harry não saberia dizer qual foi o momento que ele mais gostou na festa. Se foi quando Ron soltou uma caixa dos fogos de artifícios das Gemialidades Weasley, ou se foi quando George começara deliberadamente uma guerra com o precioso bolo que a Sra. Weasley levara horas fazendo. Tudo parecia perfeito.

Ele estava longe da bagunça de bolo naquele momento, apenas ria. Chegou a gargalhar quando viu a Minerva McGonagall – a nova diretora de Hogwarts – receber um enorme pedaço de bolo no meio da cara, para depois transformar o seu atacante – Mundungus Fletcher, em um porco muito gorducho. Foi aí que sentiu um toque em seu ombro.

- Poderíamos falar por um instante?

Harry virou-se e se deparou com Natasha, uma criança adormecida em cada um dos seus braços, sorrindo tão maternalmente, que Harry sentiu-se ruborizar. Ele aquiesceu com a cabeça e Natasha fez um movimento com a cabeça, pedindo que ele a seguisse. Lançando um último olhar ao centro da festa, ele foi logo atrás da mulher para dentro d'A Toca, subindo as escadas, até o quarto que parecia ter sido especialmente arrumado para que ela o ocupasse com os filhos.

Natasha colocou cada um dos meninos em duas caminhas, com cercado e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de cada um. Por um minuto, Harry pensou se a sua mãe também o tratava daquela maneira quando ele era apenas um bebê. Tinha a certeza que sim.

Ela permaneceu por alguns instantes olhando o sono dos filhos, antes de se virar para Harry, que havia permanecido parado à porta do quarto escuro. Com um aceno da varinha, Natasha fez acender um lampião sobre a mesa de cabeceira e sentou-se na beirada da cama, convidando Harry a entrar, com a mão.

Reparou que ainda tinha um copo de vinho dos elfos nas mãos, e tomou um gole enquanto se aproximava e sentava-se onde ela indicava. Natasha deu um suspiro e sorriu para Harry, olhando para seu rosto de maneira mais carinhosa do que era de se esperar de quem acabara de conhecer.

- Peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento hoje de manhã. Sabe... – ela deu uma risada fraca, – Foi um choque para mim, vê-lo. Eu já havia visto fotos suas, claro. Mas, vê-lo em carne e osso... Era como... Era como se eu revisse James.

- Então... Conheceu meu pai?

Ela sorriu, saudosa, os olhos pela primeira vez baixos.

- Seu pai, sua mãe, seu padrinho, Remus... – ela riu, levantando os olhos novamente. – Costumava ser melhor amiga de sua mãe. E Remus era padrinho dos meus filhos. – Harry viu uma sombra passar por trás das íris castanhas dela. A morte de Remus ainda era muito recente.

Mas ele não pôde deixar de alegrar-se com a informação. Achava que havia perdido praticamente tudo o que ligava à vida dos pais. Agora via que estava errado. Natasha fora a melhor amiga de sua mãe. Devia conhecer cada detalhe da vida dela.

- Achei que nunca ia encontrar outro amigo dos meus pais – confessou, tristemente. – Eles têm a péssima mania de serem mortos.

- Mas isso acabou – ela disse, e acrescentou. – Graças a você. Quando a guerra estourou, eu fugi do país, para proteger os meus filhos. E, agora estou de volta. Me arrependo de não ter ficado. As coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

- Por que nunca apareceu antes? – ele não conseguiu evitar a pergunta. Todos os amigos dos pais haviam aparecido durante os últimos anos. Por que não ela?

Ela hesitou.

- Eu estava... ocupada.

- Com o quê? – mas arrependeu-se de fazer a pergunta. Não queria parecer que estava se intrometendo na vida dela. Mesmo sendo velha amiga dos pais, ele havia acabado de conhecê-la.

- Você vai saber.

Harry não entendeu. Mas ela sorriu e pegou um livro grosso de capa escura que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Ela o abraçou por um instante e o estendeu a Harry.

- Feliz Aniversário.

Intrigado, ele pousou o cálice de vinho no chão e pegou o livro entre as mãos. A capa era de um veludo azul-marinho e delicado. O garoto folheou-o e reparou não só nas folhas gastas, mas também que ele era todo manuscrito com letras finas e bonitas. Não havia título. Depois desse exame, ele levantou os olhos para Natasha que ainda sorria, mas havia uma lágrima surgindo em seus olhos.

- O que é isso?

- Deu muito trabalho para ser escrito – disse, não respondendo a pergunta de Harry. – Muitos anos de pesquisas, violações de túmulos entre tantas outras coisas. Terminei esta tarde.

- Você o escreveu?

Natasha aquiesceu com a cabeça e Harry abriu na primeira página escrita que encontrou. _Londres havia ama..._ – mas uma mão desceu a capa, fechando o livro, sem que Harry pudesse continuar a ler. Ela havia fechado o livro. Natasha segurou as mãos de Harry entre as suas e, para surpresa de Harry, as mãos dela não eram delicadas como ele esperava. Eram calejadas.

- Não leia agora.

- Sobre o que é?

Natasha apertou as mãos dele e suspirou.

- Tenho certeza de que vai adorar – ela novamente não respondia às suas perguntas. – Acho que agora devia voltar à sua festa. Vão estranhar se o aniversariante não estiver presente!

- Acho que não. Deixou de ser minha festa quando Fleuma disse que estava grávida!

- Então solte um rojão nas costas da McGonagall e vai recuperar os holofotes no ato! – e piscou, marota.

Harry sorriu e se levantou ao mesmo tempo em que Natasha. Por um instante os dois ficaram em silêncio, olhando-se. Mas ela não ficou quieta por muito tempo. Ainda meio hesitante, ela deu um passo à frente.

- Harry... será que posso... lhe dar um abraço?

Ele achou a pergunta muito estranha. Nunca haviam lhe pedido um abraço. Não que ele se lembrasse.

- Err... É claro! – respondeu, extremamente sem jeito.

Sem esperar mais, Natasha envolveu o garoto em seus braços, abraçando-o quase tão forte quando a Sra. Weasley costumava abraçá-lo. Harry teve de retribuir. Parecia que aquele momento era algo pelo qual os dois vinham esperando havia muito tempo. Quando se separaram, ele viu que o rosto dela estava manchado de lágrimas. Natasha passou a mão pelo rosto do garoto e lhe desejou boa noite. E Harry saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, foi por ela que Harry perguntou assim que encontrou a Sra. Weasley na cozinha.

- Ela partiu assim que o sol nasceu, querido.

Decepcionado, ele saiu para a sua caminhada matinal, levando o livro consigo. Sentou-se sob a mesma árvore onde estivera sentado com Ginny dois dias antes. Queria ter falado mais com Natasha. Perguntando sobre os pais, Sirius, Remus, sobre ela. Uma das coisas que mais lamentara em perder Sirius e Remus é que eles nunca tiveram muito tempo de lhe falar sobre James e Lily Potter. E agora o único elo vivo entre ele o passado dos pais havia ido embora.

Harry Potter abriu o livro e começou a ler...


	2. Capítulo I

**_Capítulo I_**

**_  
_**

**_- 1971 -_**

Londres havia amanhecido particularmente bela naquele primeiro de Setembro. Pela primeira vez em semanas, os londrinos se sentiram confiantes o suficiente para saírem de suas casas sem o habitual guarda-chuva a tira colo. E não se arrependeram. As escuras nuvens de chuva que cobriram a cidade no último verão, haviam desaparecido, e o céu enfim podia ser visto, mais azul do que em qualquer outro dia do ano. Até mesmo a poluição da capital parecia ter dado uma trégua.

E ali, no quarto de um aconchegante hotel dos arredores da capital britânica, estava uma das pessoas que mais apreciava o dia. Mas não por ser um dia singular no clima, e sim por ser um dia singular na vida de muitos!

Ela escovava os cabelos ruivos, e pela janela a garota observava as pessoas e carros indo e vindo pela rua logo em frente, parecendo menos apressados do que o costumeiro. A garota estava ansiosa pelo que estava para acontecer naquele dia. Os acontecimentos do último ano agora vinham com mais força e ela só pensava que dentro de uma hora embarcaria naquela que prometia ser a maior aventura de sua vida.

Lily Evans – este era o seu nome – ouviu uma batida na porta e virou-se a tempo de vê-la se abrindo. Sorriu ao ver a irmã parada no portal, evitando encará-la. Petunia Evans pigarreou e levantou um pouco os olhos, para se certificar de que havia sido notada.

- Quer vir me ajudar com o cabelo, Tuney? – Lily apressou-se a dizer, virando-se e indo sentar-se na penteadeira de madeira que havia em um canto do quarto. Através do espelho, ela viu a irmã suspirar e olhar para a janela.

- Papai e mamãe estão te esperando lá embaixo. Pediram que se apresasse. – falou, como se Lily não houvesse lhe feito qualquer pergunta.

- Você vai! – exclamou, antes que a irmã saísse. Virou-se na cadeira para olhar a irmã e acrescentou, receosa. – Não vai?

Mas, novamente, Petunia ignorou a pergunta da irmã mais nova e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. Lily deu um suspiro triste. Já fazia mais de um mês que a irmã estava mais distante do que jamais estivera. E, como Lily gostava muito da irmã, isso a aborrecia demais. Queria saber qual era o problema.

Mirou-se novamente no espelho e voltou a passar a escova pelos cabelos, até prendê-lo em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. Não pôde deixar de sorrir para a própria imagem enquanto ajeitava a franja sobre os olhos. Há dois anos esperava por aquele dia. E nada iria estragá-lo. Respirou fundo e piscou para si mesma.

- É... Chegou a hora...

**– x –**

- É... Chegou a hora... – Remus Lupin disse para a própria imagem refletida no espelho da sala.

Naquele dia, sua casa havia acordado em polvorosa. Sua mãe mal podia esconder a sua preocupação e seu pai mal escondia a sua agitação. Remus parecia ser o único calmo desde a noite anterior. Mas ele sabia bem esconder os seus sentimentos. Por dentro sentia medo, apreensão, ansiedade... Era a primeira vez que ia deixar a sua casa em anos. Olhou para o seu rosto no espelho. Seus olhos cansados se fecharam ao ouvir as vozes alteradas dos pais vindo da cozinha.

- ...Seja sensata, Julianne!

- Seja sensato _você_, John! – a mãe de Remus gritou. – Eu acho melhor ele não ir! Vamos desistir dessa loucura!

O coração de Remus deu um salto e ele foi pé ante pé para a cozinha, vendo os pais se encarando, um de cada lado da mesa. Não notaram a sua chegada e continuaram a discussão, como se estivessem num mundo paralelo.

- Depois de tanta luta para conseguir uma vaga para ele, Julianne! – o Sr. Lupin deu um soco na mesa, assustando o filho. – Dumbledore disse...

- Não me interessa o que ele disse ou deixou de dizer! – ela o interrompeu.

- Todas as providências foram tomadas para que ele...

A Sra. Lupin riu nervosamente e o marido parou de falar. Ela estava à beira das lágrimas e, quando ela levou a mão aos olhos, Remus pôde notar que ela tremia.

- Não é sobre isso que eu estou falando, John – sua voz estava tão trêmula quanto a sua mão, e o seu tom baixo e incisivo tornava o clima do lugar ainda mais pesado. – Você sabe melhor do que eu o que está acontecendo!

Os dois se encararam em silêncio e Remus deu um leve pigarro. Seus pais se viraram, assustados, e rapidamente, a Sra. Lupin se virou de costas para ele, certamente para secar os olhos sem que o filho notasse. O Sr. Lupin abriu um sorriso enorme, indo até o filho e ajoelhando-se em sua frente.

- E aí, garotão? Pronto?

Olhando para o pai, Remus sentiu-se culpado pelas enormes olheiras debaixo dos olhos dele, tão iguais aos seus. Mas o garoto sabia que o pai se sentia exatamente da mesma maneira que ele.

A Sra. Lupin aproximou-se, tentando sorrir. Remus sabia o quão difícil estava sendo para ela aquele momento, deixar o seu filho ir embora para longe dela. Mas ele também sabia que aquele era um sonho do pai se realizando, e um sonho dele próprio também. Sorriu para os dois. Faria tudo para deixá-los orgulhosos.

- Pronto! Vamos...

**– x –**

- Pronto! Vamos!

Alice Thornton entrou correndo na sala e parou ao lado dos pais, abrindo o seu malão e jogando uma trouxinha de roupas lá dentro, fechando-o logo depois. Colocou um gigantesco sorriso no rosto redondo e olhou do pai para a mãe, que a olhavam atentamente.

- Tem certeza de que não está esquecendo nada, Alice? – o Sr. Thornton disse, segurando uma das alças do malão da filha.

O rosto da menina contorceu-se enquanto ela pensava. Então, deu um sorriso e segurou firmemente a mão da mãe.

- Sim, tenho!

- Ok, então. Lá vamos...

- ESPERA! – ela interrompeu o pai, soltando a mãe, os olhinhos arregalados. – Espera!

- O que foi dessa vez, Alice? – o Sr. Thornton largou o malão e passou a mão pelo rosto impaciente.

- Meu diário! Esqueci o meu diário!

A menina saiu correndo escada acima, tropeçando nos próprios pés, quase caindo no chão. O Sr. Thornton suspirou e a sua esposa lhe deu tapinhas no ombro. No seu quarto, Alice abraçou o seu diário e olhou para a sua cama. Estava muito animada para ir na noite anterior. Mas, agora, não se sentia da mesma maneira. Não tinha certeza se queria ir. Estava apavorada...

**– x –**

Não tinha certeza se queria ir. Estava apavorado! Peter Pettigrew deu um longo gole no seu chocolate quente e tossiu, engasgando-se enquanto o líquido fumegante queimava a sua garganta. Quando recuperou o fôlego, tomou outro gole – agora com mais cuidado – e ouviu passos se aproximando. Virou-se assustado, mas era apenas a sua mãe, que chegava gingando do lado de fora da rua. A Sra. Pettigrew – pequena e rechonchuda – deu um sorrisinho para o seu filho.

- O táxi está aí na frente, meu anjinho. Vamos?

Peter olhou para as mãozinhas gorduchas e disse, baixa e envergonhadamente.

- Tenho mesmo que ir, mamãe?

A Sra. Pettigrew fez cara indignada. E, quando falou, a sua voz era dura e controladamente baixa. Se não estivessem em um lugar público, com certeza gritaria.

- Mas é claro que sim! Que pergunta, Peter! É uma honra estudar lá e você sabe – ela ajeitou um fio dos cabelos grisalhos, recompondo-se e segurou o menino pela mão. – Vamos!

Ele seguiu a mãe de cabeça ainda baixa, andando automaticamente, olhando para os próprios pés, vencido. Por ele, não iria para aquele lugar. Queria ficar em casa, sob a proteção da mãe. Tinha medo do que estava acontecendo no mundo. Não queria ficar sozinho.

Mas quando entrou no táxi, sabia que não podia mais evitar. Sua mãe ia largá-lo à própria sorte! Peter olhou para ela, altiva e séria. Ele só queria ficar em casa! Será que ela não podia entender isso? Cruzou os braços e olhou pela janela do táxi.

Droga...

**– x –**

Cruzou os braços e olhou pela janela do táxi. Droga... Parecia que até uma tartaruga se movia mais rápido do que eles. Bufando, Natasha LeBeau virou-se para o taxista, sentindo ganas de voar em seu pescoço. 

- Você não pode ir mais rápido?! – gritou.

- Estou tentando, Srta! Mas o tráfego...

- Passe por cima deles!!!

O taxista, parecendo muitíssimo desconfortável, fez o possível para sair do engarrafamento, amaldiçoando em mente os ianques. Nunca mais iria pegar corridas deles, prometeu-se a si mesmo.

Natasha encostou-se no banco do carro novamente, irritada. O seu pai, Trent LeBeau, tirou o chapéu de vaqueiro e girou-o nas mãos, olhando para a filha de soslaio.

- Calma, minha pequena... Já vamos chegar.

- Se eu perder aquele trem, papai... – sibilou, em tom de ameaça. – Por que você não me ouviu?! – explodiu. – Devíamos ter chegado à Inglaterra ontem!

O Sr. LeBeau passou a mão pelos cabelos. Queria tanto que sua filha fosse menos geniosa! Mas Natasha era um espelho da personalidade da mãe, obstinada, ansiosa e Trent LeBeau adorava isso em sua filha.

Natasha estava apavorada ante a perspectiva de perder o trem. Sonhava com aquele momento desde que o avô lhe contara sobre a escola. Parecia o Paraíso! Lembrava-se que quisera deixar os Estados Unidos na mesma hora. O que pai fora contra, é claro. Queria que a filha ficasse perto dele e não a um oceano de distância. E, com amargura, ela pensou que talvez fosse possível que o desejo dele se tornasse realidade se perdesse o trem. Bufou novamente e voltou a gritar para o motorista.

- ANDA LOGO!!!

**– x –**

- ANDA LOGO!!!

Sirius Black quase chutou a prima, Narcissa, para fora do carro. A garota loira deslizou para fora do banco graciosamente e fez um gesto ofensivo para Sirius, antes de se juntar à mãe e à irmã, Andromeda, caminhando para dentro de King's Cross.

O garoto tomou cuidado para pisar com o pé direito quando saiu do carro. Seu pai, Orion, saiu do carro no mesmo instante, apoiando-se no veículo enquanto assistia o filho tirar o seu malão do porta-malas, prendendo-o no carrinho de transporte. Sirius acenou para o pai, se despedindo, e começou a empurrar sua bagagem para a estação, querendo livrar-se logo. Mas mal havia dado o primeiro passou, sentiu um forte aperto no braço direito, obrigando-o a virar-se. O rosto de Orion Black estava fechado em antipatia, algo a que Sirius já havia se acostumado. Quando o Sr. Black começou a falar e Sirius teve que se segurar para não virar a cara, para evitar o hálito podre do pai.

- Eu espero que se lembre de quem você é, Sirius...

- Não se preocupe. Não vou me esquecer de que sou John Lennon – o garoto brincou, mas foi um erro, pois o pai aumentou o aperto em seu braço.

- Você é um Black! – disse entre dentes e, nesse ponto, o menino teve que se controlar para não dizer que não escolheu ser um Black. Orion aproximou mais o seu rosto do filho, sussurrando. – Não pense que só porque está longe das minhas vistas eu não vou estar te vigiando. Não se atreva a me envergonhar!

Com um empurrão, Orion Black soltou o filho, entrando no carro que o seu cunhado, Cygnus, dirigia. Bateu a porta com força e resmungou.

- Eu detesto andar nessas geringonças!

- As aparências, Orion – Cygnus lhe alertou. – As aparências...

Cygnus deu a partida e Orion aproveitou para virar-se para o filho uma última vez e dar um último lembrete, que soou mais como uma ameaça.

- Lembre-se do que eu lhe disse, Sirius! Ou sabe bem o que vai te acontecer...

O carro arrancou, cantando pneus, misturando-se com o tráfego. Quando já não podia mais vê-lo, Sirius permitiu-se fazer uma careta e massagear o braço que o pai apertara, dizendo com amargura.

- Sim, vossa majestade...

Virou-se para King's Cross, grande e magnífica, e respirou fundo. Aquele era o momento pelo qual ansiara já havia quase onze anos. O momento em que poderia se afastar da família. Sorriu e entrou na estação. Sonhos se tornavam realidade...

**– x –**

Sonhos se tornavam realidade. Era o que as duas irmãs Macdonald pensavam enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, atravessando a multidão de King's Cross. Mary abraçou com força o seu gato que levava nos braços e, em retorno, recebeu um arranhão doloroso. Já Jean começou a brincar com o zíper da sua jaqueta. Estavam bastante nervosas.

- Não se preocupem, princesas – o Sr. Macdonald, que ia logo atrás delas disse, dando-lhes um sorriso apaziguador. – Vocês vão adorar o lugar.

- É... Vão adorar ser penduradas pelo tornozelo! – Sigmund, o irmão mais velho das garotas disse, passando por elas.

- Ele só está querendo assustar vocês.

Mas nem Mary nem Jean confiavam no pai quanto a isso. Afinal, ele nunca havia estado naquela escola tão particular para a qual estavam indo, ao contrário de Sigmund, que já ia para o seu sexto ano.

Desde que as gêmeas se entendiam por gente, sabiam que havia algo maior para elas, e sempre sonharam em viver uma aventura, e aquela parecia uma enorme! Mas, ainda assim, estavam apreensivas. Depois de tudo o que Sigmund lhes dissera sobre a escola, estava até com um pouco de medo.

Eles finalmente pararam entre as plataformas nove e dez. Mary e Jean se entreolharam e foi como se o tempo tivesse parado. Por um instante, tudo estava em silêncio...

**– x –**

Por um instante, tudo estava em silêncio. Nenhum som poderia ser ouvido em todo o Palacete dos Potter. A casa até parecia inabitada. Mas lá no segundo piso, enrolado em lençóis, estava o que parecia ser a única alma viva em toda a casa. James Potter dormia. Os poucos raios de sol que atravessavam as frestas da cortina mal tocavam a sua cama. Parecia que nada poderia estragar seu sono. Até...

- JAMES!!!

O grito ecoou pela casa toda, mas o garoto não acordou. Apenas resmungou alguma coisa e se virou na cama. Mas a porta escancarou-se a bateu na parede. O estrondo foi o suficiente para fazer o garoto saltar da calma, gritando a plenos pulmões:

- FALTA!!!

- JAMES!!!

- AHHHH!!!

James Potter caiu da cama com o susto de ter o seu nome gritado em seu ouvido. Embolado nos lençóis, ele travou uma luta incrível para se libertar e, quando enfim conseguiu se levantar, viu um borrão conhecido parado ao que ele achava ser a porta.

- Que maneira mais gentil de me acordar, vovô...

Harrison Potter caminhou, resoluto, até o neto e enfiou-lhe os óculos no rosto. O mundo entrou em foco e James sorriu, esfregando os olhos e se jogando na cama novamente.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, James Patricius Potter? – ralhou o velho homem.

James amarrou a cara ao ouvir o seu segundo nome e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro.

- Isso se chama dormir, vovô – falou com a voz abafada. – Passei a noite toda arrumando o meu malão e fui dormir tarde.

- Mas não vai dormir mesmo! – Harrison arrancou as cobertas do neto e o forçou a levantar-se. James fez corpo mole, não ia ser vencido tão facilmente.

- Ora, vamos, vovô!

- Vamos sim, James! EMBORA! Estamos atrasados!

O menino riu e se sentou na cama, bocejando.

- Atrasados? Não são nem nove horas ainda!

- Ah, tem certeza? – retrucou, colocando o despertador em frente aos olhos do neto. – São dez e meia!

- Claro que nã... – mas parou no meio da palavra, segurando o relógio, totalmente desperto e alarmado. – Ai, caramba! _São_ dez e meia!

O garoto passou pelo avô, correndo para o closet e procurando qualquer coisa para se vestir. Enfiou a primeira camisa que viu por um dos braços enquanto calçava um pé da meia. Tentou colocar o outro braço na camisa, mas não conseguiu. Só depois percebeu que ainda segurava o despertador. DROGA! Com raiva, atirou o relógio na parede, errando o avô por pouco.

- PORQUE NÃO ME ACORDOU?! – reclamou, saltando num pé só, colocando um dos sapatos.

- E o que eu acabei de fazer?! Penteei macaco?!

Pentear macaco... Pentear macaco! James achava que não teria sequer tempo de _se_ pentear! Enfiou as calças e saiu à procura do outro pé de sua meia. Mas ele tropeçou nas próprias calças que caíram aos seus tornozelos e se estabacou magnificamente aos pés do avô. Olhou para cima, sem se mexer, vendo o avô.

- Socorro.

Harrison ajudou o neto a se levantar e deu um sorriso condescendente para James.

- Termine de se arrumar. Eu o esperarei no Hall.

- Sim, senhor – aquiesceu enquanto subia as calças e as abotoava seguramente.

O Potter Sênior saiu e James continuou a vestir-se, apressado. Com o olhar maroto, depois de ajeitar o cabelo, dirigiu-se para o closet novamente e pôs-se a revirar as roupas que havia espalhado, procurando por um objeto muito particular por baixo das prateleiras.

- Pode ir esquecendo.

O susto foi tanto que o garoto bateu o cocuruto da cabeça em uma prateleira. Esfregando o local atingido, fazendo uma careta de dor, James virou-se e viu o pai à porta do closet, as mãos nos bolsos, apoiado ao batente. Emburrado por ter sido pego no ato, James se levantou ficando de frente ao Sr. Patricius Potter, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. O menino parecia ser a miniatura do pai. Não era difícil saber que eram pai e filho.

- Virá para o Natal?

- Sim, claro – James não o fitava diretamente. – Quando for vê-la, mande lembranças.

- Mandarei. Faça boa viagem, James. Tome cuidado. – e saiu do quarto, sem olhar para trás.

- Tomarei. Obrigado, papai – disse para as costas do seu progenitor. Mas o que realmente queria dizer era: _Não é minha culpa!_ Suspirou e deu uma última olhada em seu quarto. Sorriu, coçou a cabeça e saiu do closet, em direção à porta.

- Hogwarts que me aguarde...

* * *

_Apenas algo para esclarecer. Não está escrito exatamente desse jeito no livro que Natasha escreveu e entregou ao Harry. Lá está de uma forma mais concisa, vista por alguém de fora. Aqui eu estou escrevendo como realmente aconteceu. Espero que estejam gostando..._

_→ Tαsh LeBeαu_


	3. Capítulo II

**_Capítulo II _**

Era bem como ele esperava. Bagunça, risos e muitos encontros. A Plataforma 9¾ era até bem mais surpreendente do que ele imaginava! Sua mãe não fizera jus quando lhe contou sobre o lugar. Ele se sentia vivo. Estava finalmente entre os seus.

Severus Snape era como a maioria ali naquela plataforma: um bruxo. E, embora adorasse o fato, nunca fora livre para discuti-lo. Seu pai, Tobias, odiava bruxaria. Também pudera. Ele era um Trouxa, não havia nenhum um mísero pingo de magia em seu sangue. E agora Severus seria, enfim, livre para fazer tudo o que sabia e aprender ainda mais!

Já estaria a mais tempo aprendendo magia, não fosse por dois motivos. O primeiro era o dinheiro. Estudar em Hogwarts custava caro e seu pai se recusara a pagar a escola. Por isso, durante um ano sua mãe, Eileen, tentou uma bolsa para Severus, até finalmente consegui-la, naquele ano.

O outro motivo...

Severus se virou e viu, não muito longe dele, uma família de quatro pessoas. A menina mais nova conversava com a irmã mais velha, muito agitada, o seu rabo de cavalo ruivo indo de um lado para outro enquanto Lily Evans mexia a cabeça. A única outra bruxa de sua cidade, além da mãe de Severus. Em também, a única amiga que o garoto teve ao longo dos seus doze anos. Atrasar um ano havia valido a pena para Severus. Agora, ele iria estudar com Lily!

Sorriu sinceramente, algo que fazia por muitas poucas coisas quando tomou para si uma decisão: Era ali que sua vida realmente começava. A Plataforma 9¾ era um lugar de recomeçar.

**– x – **

Lily segurou as mãos da irmã, olhando-a nos olhos. Finalmente havia entendido a atitude de Petunia. Quando passaram pelo portal que levava para a Plataforma 9¾ e viram aquele monte de mágicas, Lily percebeu o olhar de Petunia e finalmente entendeu. Ela também queria ir.

A ruiva perguntou-se porque não havia percebido antes. Encontrara uma carta que Petunia havia recebido do diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, para onde Lily estava indo. E ele havia dito que Petunia não poderia ir com a irmã para a escola, pois a escola era apenas para bruxos, algo que Petunia não era. Ao contrário de Lily.

- Ouça – Lily segurou com mais força as mãos da irmã, pois Petunia tentava se soltar. – Talvez, uma vez que eu esteja lá... Não, ouça, Tuney! Quem sabe, uma vez que eu esteja lá, eu seja capaz de ir até o Professor Dumbledore e convencê-lo a mudar de idéia!

- Eu... não.. quero... ir! – Petunia tentava soltar suas mãos a cada palavra. – Você acha que eu quero ir para algum castelo idiota e aprender a ser uma... uma... – ela deu uma risada de desprezo, passando os olhos por toda a estação. – Você acha que eu quero ser uma... uma _aberração?_

Os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas e ela deu um passo para trás, soltando as mãos da irmã. Não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir Petunia dizer.

- Eu não sou uma aberração – respondeu, com voz fraca. – Que coisa horrível de se dizer!

- É para onde você está indo – Petunia continuou, com mais ânimo, como se as lágrimas que começavam a surgir nos olhos da irmã fossem um combustível. – Uma escola especial para aberrações. Você e aquele menino Snape... Esquisitos, é o que vocês dois são. É bom que vocês estejam sendo separados das pessoas normais. É para nossa própria segurança.

Lily olhou para os pais, pedindo ajuda. Mas eles estavam distraídos demais, admirando um garoto que fazia um gato sobrevoar a cabeça dos amigos. Estavam completamente à parte do que acontecia entre as filhas. A ruiva sentiu algo brotar em seu peito. Era mágoa. Mágoa pelo que sua irmã dissera. Mágoa transformada em raiva. E, quando falou, sua voz era baixa e incisiva.

- Você não achava que a escola era para aberrações quando escreveu ao diretor e implorou que ele a levasse.

Petunia corou.

- Implorar? Eu não _implorei_!

- Eu vi a resposta dele. Foi muito gentil.

- Você não devia ter lido, - Petunia sibilou – era particular... como você pôde...?

Mas Lily cometeu o erro de relancear os olhos para Severus, que não estava longe dali. Petunia percebeu e ofegou.

- Aquele menino encontrou! Você e aquele menino andaram bisbilhotando no meu quarto!

- Não, bisbilhotando não... – agora Lily estava na defensiva. – Severus viu o envelope, e ele não pôde acreditar que um Trouxa havia entrado em contato com Hogwarts, e só! Ele diz que deve haver bruxos trabalhando disfarçados no correio que cuidam...

- Pelo visto os bruxos metem o nariz em todo lugar! – Petunia interrompeu, agora muito pálida. Lançou um olhar de cima à baixo para a irmã, com o nariz franzido e esnobou. – _Aberração..._

Lily a viu se afastar, para se juntar aos pais. Ainda estava chocada com as palavras da irmã. E muito triste também. Não era para ser assim...

**– x – **

Peter Pettigrew e Alice Thornton estavam sentados lado a lado em uma cabine do trem. Os pais da garota já haviam ido embora. Tinham pilhas de trabalho no Ministério da Magia. Mas a mãe de Peter, que por sinal também era madrinha de Alice, continuava ali, sentada na frente deles, dando conselhos e mais conselhos.

- ...E sempre façam muitas anotações! Isso vai ser _muito_ importante no final do ano. Nunca saiam da propriedade. E obedeçam tudo o que os professores mandarem.

- Sim, senhora – os dois disseram juntos.

A Sra. Pettigrew suspirou, seus olhinhos de contas brilhando.

- Ah, eu estou tão orgulhosa de vocês!

- Mamãe – Peter começou, – tenho _mesmo_ que...

- Não comece, Peter Pettigrew! – ela ralhou, balançando o dedo na cara dele. – Você vai para lá e vai me encher de orgulho! Não sei por que está tão apavorado. A Alice até agora não reclamou.

A garota deu um sorriso forçado, tentando disfarçar o que realmente sentia. Na verdade, ela estava tão apavorada quando Peter, com a diferença de que ela ainda tinha a esperança de que fosse se divertir lá, em Hogwarts.

A Sra. Pettigrew olhou para o relógio de bolso que levava sempre consigo e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Oooo... Olha só a hora! Estou atrasada para um compromisso! – se levantou, dando um beijo na bochecha de cada uma das crianças. Peter arregalou os olhinhos, ao perceber que a mãe estava indo embora. – Boa viagem, crianças. Me mandem uma carta assim que chegarem.

- Mas... Mãe!

- Tchau, xuxu! Mamãe te ama! – acenou, passando pela porta de correr da cabine e fechando-a atrás de si.

Peter ficou olhando para a porta, estático. Sua mãe havia ido embora. O largara ali, naquele lugar que ele não conhecia, sozinho, abandonado...

Sentiu um toque em seu ombro e se virou para ver Alice sorrindo para ele, tentando animá-lo. Os dois eram amigos desde que nasceram. O pai dela era o melhor amigo do pai de Peter, e fora padrinho do garoto quando ele nasceu. Assim como os pais de Peter haviam sido padrinhos de Alice. Os dois haviam crescido juntos e agora estavam indo juntos para Hogwarts. Mas, embora Peter fosse ter o apoio da garota, ele daria tudo – até mesmo a companhia dela – para não estar naquele trem.

**– x – **

Ali estava ela. Depois de cinco anos admirando a sua foto em preto-e-branco colada na parede do quarto, finalmente Gwen Pentice via, bem na sua frente, o magnífico trem escarlate. O Expresso de Hogwarts. A garota afastou a mecha de cabelos brancos dos olhos para ver melhor. Era maravilhosa a Plataforma! Mas a locomotiva se destacava entre tudo ali. A menina mordeu a ponta da unha e tocou a lataria do trem. Podia sentir a magia fluindo pelo metal frio. Podia...

- Gwen! GWEN! Prreste atenção, garrrota! Estou falando com você!

Gwen deixou a sua mecha cair sobre os olhos novamente e voltou à realidade. Sorriu suavemente e aproximou-se mais da senhora francesa que falava com ela. A mulher estava cercada por outras seis crianças, todas muito diferentes umas das outras.

- Perdão, madame.

Madame Francine Dubois jogou a ponta da sua echarpe para trás e começou a brincar com a ponta do enorme colar de pérolas que estava ao redor do seu pescoço gordo.

- Eu lhe perrguntava se você está bem. Prrecisa de algo, menina? – perguntou, puxando os erres como sempre.

- Não, madame Dubois. Tudo está perfeito.

- Bom... – ela virou-se para o que parecia ser o garoto mais velho. – Cuide bem dela, Jacob. Está entendido?

- _Oui_, mamãe.

- Agora leve o malão de Gwen para dentro e acomode-a em uma cabine. – Curvou-se para Gwen e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, limpando logo depois uma marca de batom que os seus lábios deixaram marcado. – _Au revoir, ma petite._E boa sorte!

- _Merci_, madame. _Au revoir._

- E tirre esse cabelo de cima do olho – acrescentou, tentando prender a mecha branca atrás da orelha da menina. Mas foi em vão, pois a mecha era muito curta, e voltou para o lugar onde estava. – Cuide-se bem.

- _Oui_, madame.

- Vamos, Gwen? – Jacob segurou a mão da garota e os dois se afastaram enquanto madame Dubois dava mais e mais conselhos aos outros cinco.

Ela viu o Jacob fazer o seu malão levitar, pouco a frente deles. Ela mal podia esperar para poder realizar feitiços como aquele. Logo que entraram no trem, encontraram uma cabine vazia. Ele arrumou a bagagem da menina e virou-se para ela, um sorriso irritantemente simpático nos lábios.

- Eu tenho que me juntar aos monitores. Vai ficar bem sozinha, pequena?

Olhando para os olhinhos estreitos de Jacob, Gwen não pôde deixar de compará-lo à madame Dubois. Ele era o mais velho das sete crianças e estava em seu último ano em Hogwarts. Ele foi o primeiro a chegar à casa de madame Dubois e era o único que usava o sobrenome dela. Às vezes, Gwen achava que ele era filho legítimo da velha francesa. Mas sabia que todos na casa dos Dubois era adotados.

- GWEN! – ele estalou os dedos na frente dos olhos de Gwen que de novo recobrou a concentração, sorrindo para Jacob. – Eu disse que tenho que ir para o vagão dos monitores. Vai ficar bem sozinha?

Gwen sorriu de lado e piscou. Jacob estava mentindo. Ela tinha certeza que ele não ia ao vagão dos monitores. Sempre sabia quando alguém mentia para ela. Era como um sexto sentindo que ligava um alerta em sua cabeça quando alguém mentia ou lhe escondia algo.

- Pode ir, Jake. Vou ficar bem.

Ele sorriu de verdade dessa vez. Não importava o que ele fosse fazer desde que ficasse bem.

- Ótimo! – e saiu correndo da cabine.

Virando-se, Gwen abriu o seu malão e de lá tirou as vestes novas da escola. Sempre muito tranqüila, saiu da cabine à procura de algum banheiro. Quando o encontrou, entrou no cubículo apertado e trancou-se lá dentro. Olhou-se no pequeno espelho sobre a pia e viu o seu rosto pálido sorrindo tranquilamente para ela. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos profundamente negros e enrolou a sua mecha branca no dedo indicador, brincando, sorrindo cada vez mais sinceramente. Do lado de fora, o apito do trem soou alto, anunciando a sua partida e, naquele momento, Gwen soube que sua vida nunca mais seria mesma...

**– x – **

A locomotiva apitou, chamando os seus passageiros a embarcar. Os garotos e garotas da plataforma despediram-se apressadamente de suas famílias com beijos e abraços, entrando no trem rapidamente. As portas começaram a se fechar, uma a uma, sozinhas. Agora, na plataforma só restavam pais e mãe acenando, se despedindo. De uma das janelas do corredor, Sirius observava cada pequeno detalhe, guardando para sempre em sua memória cada coisa daquele dia. Parado ali, pela primeira vez longe da sua família, ele sorriu quase dando vivas.

Com um solavanco, o Hogwarts Express fez o seu primeiro movimento. E, naquele mesmo segundo, Sirius viu duas pessoas aparecerem do nada na plataforma. O mais velho ergueu a varinha e, logo depois, o menino que o acompanhava foi atirado em direção ao trem, se estabacando no corredor, bem ao lado de Sirius.

- Maneiro... – riu, se aproximando do menino que ajeitava os óculos. – Cara, você est...

Os dois tiveram menos de um segundo para saltar para os lados, pois o malão do garoto também foi arremessado para o trem, caindo pesadamente bem no lugar onde os dois estavam momentos antes.

- Caramba! – Sirius ofegou, encostado na parede, olhando para o malão, os olhos cinzentos arregalados em espanto. – Caramba... Essa... Essa passou muito, muito perto.

Ainda no chão, do outro lado do malão, James Potter ajeitou os óculos pela segunda vez, o coração aos pulos, querendo sair por sua boca. Mais um milésimo de segundo e teria sido atingido em cheio pelo malão. Tinha que se lembrar de mandar uma carta bem mal educada para o avô quando chegasse à escola.

- Hey! Você tá legal?

Sirius olhava para James, com o rosto contorcido, decidido a segurar o riso e parecer extremamente preocupado com o bem estar do outro menino. Mas aquela era uma tarefa realmente difícil.

- Bom, tirando o fato de que meu avô tentou me matar... É, eu estou _legal_. – respondeu, ainda de olho no malão, como se tivesse que ele ganhasse vida e o atacasse.

- Parece que não disseram para ele que brincar de balaços humanos é perigoso – não consegui evitar dizer.

- Ele não joga Quadribol há um século... Deve ter sentido saudades de acertar um balaço.

- E com certeza deve ter achado a sua cabeça um balaço excelente – rindo.

James finalmente ergueu os olhos do malão para encarar o seu interlocutor, encarando-o com a testa franzida. Sirius parou de rir na mesma hora. Será que tinha passado dos limites? Mas, para seu alívio, o garoto apenas deu um sorriso de lado.

- Sorte sua que ele não viu a _sua_ cabeça. Ele não ia resistir à tentação de te acertar.

- Deve ter visto, porque quase me acertou – indicou o malão com a cabeça e abriu um sorriso, estendendo a mão direita para James. – Sirius Black.

James segurou a mão de Sirius e se levantou com a ajuda dele, retribuindo o sorriso.

- James Potter.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ E, para esse capítulo, um disclaimer especial, já que há uma cena rigorosamente tirada de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Harry Potter e todos os personagens da série pertencem única e exclusivamente à J.K. Rowling. Mas a tia Jo é legal o suficiente pra deixar a gente usá-los para nos divertir:D Te amo, Tia Jo!!! \o/ _

_Espero que estejam gostando! - _

_→ Tαsh LeBeαu _


	4. Capítulo III

**_Capítulo III _**

Pela janela da cabine, Remus Lupin via a paisagem começar a passar veloz, enquanto o trem avançava pelos trilhos, saindo o perímetro urbano de Londres, para começar a mostrar campos verdes e espaços bonitos de natureza. Agora que o trem havia deixado a estação, Remus se sentia muito mais ansioso que quando estava em casa, naquela manhã. Sozinho, sem o sorriso entusiasmado do pai para lhe animar, ele sentia que o nervosismo começava a tomar conta dele. Mas, seria mesmo nervosismo? Ou seria _medo_? Era a primeira vez que uma pessoa como ele ia para Hogwarts. E ele não fazia idéia do que esperar, o que o podia acontecer caso alguém descobrisse a sua real condição. Não queria sequer imaginar...

A porta da cabine se abriu de chofre, e Remus deu um salto no assento, quase gritando de susto. _Por Merlin, Remus!_ Se fosse se assustar sempre por qualquer coisinha, achava que logo, logo teria um ataque cardíaco. Mas, pelo visto, não era o único assustado. Parada à porta, uma garota – já usando as vestes da escola – o olhava com o único olho azul visível arregalado, em surpresa.

Por um instante, ele sentiu-se paralisado, como se aquele olho tivesse congelado cada célula do seu corpo. Era a primeira vez que ficava frente a frente com um bruxo completamente desconhecido, sozinho. Ou melhor: _bruxa_. Sentiu que vários sentimentos tomavam conta dele ao mesmo tempo: surpresa, constrangimento, vergonha, medo... Mas, acima de todos esses, sentiu uma espécie de ânimo que não sabia explicar. Algo que quase fez com que sorrisse vendo o contraste estranho que o cabelo negro da menina fazia com a franja branca que lhe cobria um dos olhos.

Ela afastou a franja por um momento e Remus pôde ver perfeitamente o par de olhos dela, encarando-o, como se estivesse olhando através dele. E foi exatamente esta sensação de que ela podia ver através de sua alma que o fez despertar de sua paralisia momentânea. Levantou-se no mesmo instante e passou a mão pelo cabelo, muito desconfortável.

- E-eu... E-eu... – _"Ótimo, perfeita hora para começar a gaguejar!"_ – Nã-não sabia... q-que... já...

A mecha branca de cabelos dela voltou a cobrir o olho, a sobrancelha esquerda dela se arqueando à tentativa que Remus fazia de construir uma frase completa. Quando ela deu um passo para dentro da cabine, fechando a porta atrás de si, o menino sentiu como se aos poucos estivessem roubando a sua voz. Ele a seguiu com os olhos, movendo os lábios inutilmente, até ela se sentar ao lado da janela, observando-o agora com um sorriso muito gentil no rosto, olhando-o como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Com vontade de socar a própria cabeça, Remus pigarreou, baixando os olhos e buscando a voz perdida, tentando encontrar alguma firmeza dentro de si.

- Achei que a cabine estava... – olhou para ela e a sua frase sem gagueira desandou - ... estava... va-va...

- Vazia? – ela completou por ele, sorrindo ainda mais. Remus sentiu o rosto esquentar. – Só fui colocar as minhas vestes. Vê? – e apontou um malão no bagageiro no qual ele não havia reparado.

Completamente encabulado e sem saber o que deveria dizer, o garoto baixou os olhos, apertando nervosamente as mãos enquanto olhava fixamente para os sapatos. _Belo papelão, Lupin!_

- D-desculpe... – sussurrou. – Já... Já vou sair...

- Por quê? – ela deu uma risadinha fraca. – Acho que cabemos os dois aqui. Eu não tenho nenhuma doença contagiosa, sabe?

- É... é...

_Mas eu tenho._

Foi a única coisa que Remus conseguiu dizer, e pensar. E a cabine caiu no silêncio. _E se eu deixar escapar? E se ela descobrir?! _Desesperava-se em pensamento, como se de uma hora para hora, fosse aparecer um letreiro em sua testa revelando o seu segredo. Remus continuava de pé. Nunca tinha reparado em como os seus sapatos era interessantes. A maneira que os cadarços se sobrepunham era absolutamente...

- Vai ficar aí como um dois de paus a viagem toda?

A voz da garota quase o fez dar um novo salto, mas conseguiu com que ele tirasse os olhos dos seus sapatos super-interessantes e voltasse a fitá-la. A sobrancelha dela estava arqueada novamente e os seus lábios haviam se dobrado em um sorriso de lado.

- Q-que? C-como disse? D-desculpe, n-não estava...

- Prestando atenção – ela completou mais uma vez, o sorriso gentil novamente nos lábios. E, mais uma vez, ele teve a sensação de que ela estava vendo por dentro dele. – É, eu reparei... Perguntei se vai passar a viagem toda em pé.

- Ah! É que... e-eu... Ah... – _Remus John Lupin! Cale essa maldita boca!_, pensou, tratando de obedecer-se rapidinho.

Soltando um suspiro exasperado, sentou-se rapidamente, juntando as mãos sobre o colo, sem parar de apertá-las ainda mais nervosamente, estalando os nós dos dedos, o olhar fixo na janela sem, contudo, ver a paisagem. _Bela introdução ao mundo bruxo, Lupin..._ Talvez sua mãe estivesse certa e ele não devesse ter saído de casa.

Sentada em frente a ele, Gwen Pentice encostou-se no banco e tentou colocar os cabelos atrás da orelha. O menino não olhava para ela. Parecia mais do que interessado na paisagem que se descortinava do lado de fora do trem. Havia algo nele que a inquietava. _Que estranho você é, amigo_..., pensou consigo mesma. Mas lembrou-se que ele podia estar achando o mesmo dela. Afinal, quantas meninas de onze anos tinham cabelos brancos?

**– x – **

Lily virou muito levemente o rosto quando ouviu a porta da cabine se abrindo. Dois garotos entraram, conversando animados sobre alguma coisa chamada Quadribol. Seja lá o que aquilo fosse, não importava para ela ao contrário dos dois, que pareciam tão absortos no assunto que – pelo visto – nem notaram que a cabine que acabaram de entrar já estava ocupada por alguém que queria claramente ficar sozinha. Será que não estava estampado no seu rosto?! Pois deveria estar! Mas ela não conseguiu reunir ânimo para expulsá-los. Então encostou o rosto na janela, olhando a paisagem verde pelo qual o trem passava.

Fechou os olhos e uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, silenciosamente. Nem se deu ao trabalho de enxugá-la. Sabia que viriam outras e que ela teria de enxugar o rosto novamente. Pois a cada segundo lembrava-se da voz da irmã: "_Aberração!"_ E a cada vez que isso acontecia mais se machucava. Ainda mais agora, que estava indo para longe de Petunia e dos pais. E, não pôde deixar de soluçar.

- Hey?

Lily sentiu que cutucavam o seu ombro. Virando-se, ela viu que o garoto ao lado dela a fitava, com olhar intrigado. No outro banco, um garoto de óculos também estava com o mesmo olhar, a testa franzida.

- Você está bem? – o menino ao seu lado continuou.

Sem responder e sabendo que estava sendo muito grosseira, Lily voltou-se mais uma vez para a janela, encostando a testa ali. Pelo jeito, o garoto não se importara com a grosseria, pois logo ouviu os dois voltarem a conversar. Por um minuto, quase desejou que fosse – como a irmã dizia – uma pessoa normal.

A porta da cabine se abriu novamente e Lily virou o rosto mais uma vez. Dessa vez era Severus Snape quem entrava. Fora ele quem lhe contara tudo sobre o mundo bruxo, cada detalhe. E, não podia negar que, desde que o conhecera, Petunia começara a tratá-la diferente. E fora ele também quem encontrara a carta que Petunia havia recebido do diretor de Hogwarts. Era tudo culpa dele! Ou seria culpa dela própria?

Mais uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto e ela voltou a olhar pela janela.

- Eu não quero falar com você – disse, com voz contida.

Severus logo reparou no rosto manchado de lágrimas da menina e estranhou. Por que ela estava chorando? Por que, se finalmente havia chagado o dia pelo qual tanto esperavam e planejaram durante os últimos três anos? Só podia ter acontecido algo de grave. Passou pelos dois garotos, sem lhes dar a mínima atenção, e sentou-se de frente para a ruiva.

- Por que não?

- Tuney me o-odeia. Porque nós vimos aquela carta do Dumbledore.

- E daí? – ele disse, com tom de deboche.

Mas, para Lily, não havia motivo algum para debochar. Pelo contrário. Como que para deixar isso bem claro, lançou um olhar de imenso desgosto para Severus e endureceu a voz.

- E daí que ela é a minha irmã!

- Ela é só uma... – mas se segurou bem a tempo. Sabia que Lily ia se ofender se dissesse que Petunia Evans era apenas uma "trouxa comum", mesmo que fosse a verdade. Mas a garota parecia não ter notado o começo da frase de Severus, ocupada em enxugar os olhos discretamente. – Mas... nós estamos indo! – ele continuou, incapaz de reprimir a sua excitação. – É isso! Estamos indo para Hogwarts!

Lily aquiesceu e não pôde deixar de se animar, lembrando-se de toda a ansiedade pela qual estava passando nas últimas semanas. Com um meio sorriso, relembrou de tudo o que Severus lhe contara sobre a escola e de tudo o que lera em _"Hogwarts, uma história"_, e não podia negar que estava por demais ansiosa para ver a magia palpável de que tanto ouvira seu amigo falar e o livro citar.

- Você ficaria melhor em Slytherin – Severus comentou para ela, encorajado ao ver que ela sorria.

- Slytherin? – disse uma voz com desdém.

Severus e Lily se viraram para o lado. Um dos outros dois garotos da cabine, o que usava óculos, é quem havia falado. Bem vestido e o olhar divertido por trás dos óculos, ele olhou de Severus para Lily, um sorriso ainda mais desdenhoso nos lábios. Na mesma hora Severus amarrou a cara para ele.

- Quem quer ir para Slytherin? – ele continuou. – Acho que eu iria embora... – e acrescentou, olhando para o outro garoto. - ...você não?

Outro, que tinha a aparência muito mais largada que a do primeiro, não sorriu. Mas Severus também não gostou dele. O garoto coçou a cabeça.

- Toda minha família foi para Slytherin – falou, com desgosto.

- Caramba! – o primeiro parecia desconcertado e até chocado. – E eu achei que você parecia legal!

- Talvez eu quebre a tradição – respondeu com um meio sorriso no rosto e um toque de esperança na voz. – Para onde você iria se pudesse escolher?

Lily trocou um olhar com Severus. Reparou que ele estava desconfortável, mas não pôde deixar de achar a conversa interessante. Nem Severus, nem os livros haviam falado muito de como eram as casas em Hogwarts. Os livros apenas mencionavam as glórias e a fundação. Severus nada havia dito. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha quando o garoto de óculos brandiu uma espada imaginária e disse, com voz pomposa.

- _"Gryffindor, para onde vão os bravos de coração!"_ Como meu pai – e, Lily notou, ele pareceu murchar um pouco depois dessa frase.

Dessa vez quem desdenhou foi Severus. O garoto ao seu lado virou-se para ele.

- Algum problema com isso?

- Não... – respondeu, embora o seu tom fosse de desprezo, e acrescentou mais para si mesmo que para os outros: - Se você prefere ser bravo a ser inteligente...

- Para onde você esperar ir, já que não é nem um dos dois? – o garoto ao lado de Lily alfinetou.

O garoto de óculos gargalhou e Lily viu o rosto pálido de Severus se tingir de rubro. O segundo ainda sorria maldoso para Severus, como se o desafiasse a retrucar, e Lily não pôde deixar de sentir raiva dos dois garotos. Levantou-se e puxou Severus pela mão, lançando aos outros garotos o olhar mais desgostoso que conseguiu.

- Vamos, Severus, vamos encontrar outra cabine.

- Oooooo...

Para aumentar a raiva da garota, os dois começaram a imitar sua voz. O menino de óculos bem que tentou derrubar Severus colocando o pé em seu caminho, mas Lily chutou-lhe a perna ao passar por ele.

- Te vejo por aí – o primeiro menino disparou antes que Lily e Severus saíssem da cabine, – _Ranhoso_...

O rosto corado pela raiva, Lily fuzilou o menino com os olhos uma última vez e saiu da cabine, batendo a porta com tanta força atrás de si que o vidro se espatifou. Enquanto caminhava com Severus pelo corredor, se afastando, ainda podia ouvir as ridas deles, ecoando em seus ouvidos para fazer companhia à voz de Petunia lhe chamando de "aberração".

**– x – **

Sua mente parecia ter se divido em duas partes. Duas partes bastante diferentes e agressivas que não paravam de discutir entre si.

_Fale alguma coisa, Lupin!_

Para gaguejar mais? Não, obrigado.

_Então pare de gaguejar!_

Como se fosse muito fácil...

_Covarde!_

Eu sei...

Remus arriscou olhar para a garota. O rosto dela estava virado para a janela. Era a primeira vez que Remus tinha contato com um bruxo da sua idade. Na verdade, era a primeira vez em anos que ele tinha contato com qualquer bruxo que não fossem os pais e, mais recentemente, Albus Dumbledore.

_E está fazendo papel de idiota!_, disse uma das partes do seu cérebro.

Ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo e, mais uma vez, Remus reparou nos cabelos brancos dela. Achava aquilo tão peculiar. Por que ela pintava uma mecha dos cabelos de branco? Remus sentiu uma vontade louca de lhe perguntar a razão, mas corou só em pensar nisso. E, contentou-se com a idéia de que aquilo devia ser alguma moda entre as bruxas.

_Covarde_, a voz na sua cabeça repetiu.

Baixou os olhos por um minuto. _"Coragem, Remus Lupin! Você enfrenta um monstro uma vez por mês, caramba! Pode muito bem enfrentar uma conversa!"_, tentou animar-se. Respirou fundo e voltou a olhá-la. Iria falar! É... Mas... Falar o que?!

Quando abriu a boca para falar finalmente, ela se moveu, como se houvesse ouvido o sutil movimentos dos lábios de Remus. Ela se voltou para o garoto e sorriu. E Remus sentiu que paralisava novamente com a boca ainda entreaberta pelas palavras que ele não conseguiu dizer, fossem elas quais fossem.

_"Fecha a boca, Lupin!"_, as duas partes do seu cérebro gritaram, parecendo ter chegado a um entendimento. Remus corou, fechando a boca. Pelo menos o seu cérebro não estava mais o deixando louco. Já ia desviar os olhos novamente.

- Pretende ficar as próximas horas mudo?

- Q-que?

- Desde que entrei à... – ela consultou o relógio de pulso – meia hora atrás, você não disse mais que umas dez palavras. Não fala com calouros?

- N-não! Quero dizer... Sim! É... E-eu... – ela sorriu ainda mais e Remus _corou_ainda mais. Ela devia estar se divertindo! – F-falo com calouros s-sim. Tam-também s-sou.

_"Pelo amor de Merlin, Remus, controle essa gagueira!" _

- Mesmo?! – o sorriso dela ampliou-se, exibindo os dentes. – Mais um motivo para não ficarmos mudos então. Já que vamos estar no mesmo ano, podíamos ser... Sei lá, amigos. Que tal?

Remus piscou. Ela falava tão calmamente... Queria estar tão calmo quanto ela.

- Sou Gwen Pentice.

_"NÃO GAGUEJE SEU PRÓPRIO NOME!"_

- Lupin – disse, se sentindo mais confiante. As duas partes do seu cérebro respiraram aliviadas e ele até conseguiu esboçar um sorriso. – Remus Lupin...

**– x – **

- _Reparo._

Depois de consertar a porta com um toque de mágica, Sirius voltou a se sentar, guardando sua varinha no bolso das vestes. James ainda ria do grande fora que o dito "Ranhoso" havia levado. Mas Sirius ainda se lembrava da impetuosidade da menina ruiva. Quando ela se levantou, ele bem que pensou que ela ia atacá-los. Mas ela passou por eles como um furacão. Um furacão de fogo. E parecia ter descontando toda a sua fúria na pobre porta de correr da cabine. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir à lembrança.

- Ah, eu vou _adorar_ Hogwarts – James disse, relaxando no banco.

- Só por eu estar longe de casa já está bom demais.

- Então... Toda sua família foi mesmo de Slytherin?

- Pois é... Não me lembro de nenhum Black eu tenha ido para Hogwarts que não tenha entrado em Slytherin – e acrescentou, com amargura. – Não me orgulho disso, se quer saber.

- Eu acho que eu tenho um parente que se casou com uma Black – comentou, coçando o queixo.

- Meus pêsames...

James riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Sua família não pode ser tão ruim assim.

- Quer trocar? Depois me diz o que achou do "corredor polonês"...

- Wow! – James parecia se divertir, mas na verdade não sabia o que responder.

Ele não fazia idéia de como Sirius se sentia. James não podia reclamar de sua família. Os avós paternos o mimaram desde bebê e o avô continuou quando ficara viúvo. A única coisa que o feria talvez fosse a sua relação com o pai.

- Mas depois de quase doze anos – Sirius continuou, – eu já me acostumei – tentou sorrir, conformado, mas só conseguiu um esgar.

- Você não é sua família, Sirius.

- Eu sei – e deu uma risada. – Sou a ovelha branca dos Black.

- Béhhh... – James baliu, como uma ovelha, provocando o riso nos dois.

A porta da cabine escolheu essa hora para se abrir. A garota parada à porta tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas em clara curiosidade. Sirius e James se entreolharam, prendendo o riso. Os olhos dela foram de Sirius para James, enquanto sua testa se enrugava ainda mais.

- Eu ouvi uma cabra? – ela perguntou, com um sotaque estranho.

- Cabra não... Ovelha. – James falou e indicou Sirius com a cabeça.

Sirius não resistiu à tentação.

- Béhhh? – baliu o outro como se fizesse uma pergunta.

- Branquinha ela não? – riu.

O riso de James escapou e logo os dois estavam gargalhando novamente. Só não sabiam se da patética imitação de ovelha de Sirius ou da cara que a menina fez, como se eles fossem dois fugitivos do hospício.

- Ah, não é uma cabra... Nem ovelha – ela falou, sorrindo. – É um babaca.

- Hey!

Enquanto Sirius se indignava, James ria mais, deitando-se no banco, apertando a barriga. A garota também riu e entrou na cabine, fechando a porta. Sirius, emburrado, a seguiu com os olhos, até ela se sentar ao seu lado.

- Ninguém te convidou – disse, muito grosseiro.

- Achei que a cabine fosse pública – ela retrucou.

- Deixou de ser quando _eu_ entrei nela.

- Que estranho... Não vi nenhuma placa na porta escrita: "Propriedade do Babaca".

- Escuta aqui, sua...

- Ei, ei, ei! – James interferiu, enxugando as lágrimas que o riso lhe havia provocado. – Calma, crianças!

- Foi ele quem começou.

- Foi _ela _quem começou.

- Blá, Blá, Blá... – James riu mais um pouco quando os dois cruzaram os braços ao mesmo tempo, olhando em direções opostas. Por um instante achou que os dois já se conheciam, mas não parecia possível. – Sou James Potter – apresentou-se para a menina, - e você?

- Uma enxerida de sotaque idiota – Sirius resmungou.

- Ele perguntou quem _eu _sou. Não quem é você – ela devolveu e, enquanto Sirius rosnava, ela se virou para James, com um sorriso no rosto. – Natasha LeBeau.

- LeBeau... Francesa? – James se admirou.

- Devia ter ficado na França – ele estava realmente de mal humor.

- Britânica – ignorando Sirius completamente. – Meu avô era francês.

- Há... – James sorriu e se virou para Sirius. – Não vai dizer oi para nossa nova colega? Se apresentar?

- Vou apresentar é a saída pra ela.

- O mal-educado é Sirius Black.

- Pra mim é Babaca – ela disse, usando o seu melhor tom de deboche.

- Agora já che...

- Ah, não comecem! – James suspirou, embora risse. – Vamos passar as próximas horas juntos, pelo visto. Que tal um pouco de cordialidade?

- Poderia ir para o outro banco, Babaca? – Natasha sorriu indulgente, usando a tal cordialidade na voz.

- Não. Quer ir para outra cabine,_Mimada_? – respondeu, usando o mesmíssimo tom.

- Não vou sair daqui.

- Nem eu vou sair do banco que _eu_, cheguei primeiro.

James revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, chegando mais pra trás para admirar a cena. Bem que podiam já ter servido o almoço. Aquele prometia ser um espetáculo e tanto.

- Olha, eu fiquei dentro de um avião por mais de dez horas – continuou. – Quero esticar as pernas!

- Isso é problema _seu._ – Sirius riu.

- Não vai sair? – começando a parecer conformada.

- Não – ele disse, muito cheio de si, encarando-a, desafiando-a com os olhos.

- Certo – e com isso, Natasha encostou as costas na janela e esticou as pernas no banco, acomodando os pés no colo de Sirius.

- OW! – reclamou.

- Você não quis sair – disse, com descaso.

- É... – James riu consigo mesmo. – De repente eu fiquei invisível – colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando a discussão dos dois que o ignoravam completamente.

Enquanto Sirius e Natasha trocavam farpas entre si, levantando mais o tom da voz a cada segundo, James concluiu e podia dizer com toda a segurança que os dois já faziam parte de sua vida. Ficassem ou não na mesma casa, aquela viagem de trem os unira e ele jamais esqueceria essa viagem.

- Você é _MIMADA! _SOME!

- SE MANCA, _BABACA!_

Nunca mesmo...

****

* * *

****

**_N.A.:_**_ Pra quem se perguntou por que raios o Sirius usou a expressão "Corredor Polonês", não é por a família dele vir da Polônia, o que eu duvido. O "CORREDOR POLONÊS" foi uma forma de tortura muito usada na época da ditadura militar no Brasil e em outros países de América Latina. Eram filas paralelas de torturados, formando um caminho obrigatório para a vítima passar. _

_E muito² obrigada pra quem está lendo! Especialmente pra quem deixa Reviews, um autor gosta bastante de ser reconhecido! ;D O Remus apareceu em dose dupla nesse capítulo, Snake's! ;D Eu só queria ter terminado o outro com o primeiro contato de James e Sirius. Achei que ficaria legal! .-." E quanto à você, James...¬¬" A gente se acerta no MSN! xD _

_dhasudhausdhuasda _

_E, mais uma vez: _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ E, para esse capítulo, um disclaimer especial [novamente, já que há uma cena rigorosamente tirada de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows [novamente! Harry Potter e todos os personagens da série pertencem única e exclusivamente à J.K. Rowling. Mas a tia Jo é legal o suficiente pra deixar a gente usá-los para nos divertir:D Te amo, Tia Jo!!! \o/ _

_Estão gostando? Deixem Reviews, please! i.i" _

_→ Tαsh LeBeαu _


	5. Capítulo IV

**_Capítulo IV_**

- Dá pra acreditar?!

Lily ainda estava revoltada com o que acontecera na outra cabine. Andando de um lado para o outro na nova cabine que ocupava com Severus, ela resmungava, como se aquilo pudesse tirar da sua mente a grosseria daqueles dois desconhecidos. Ela não se importava de estar fazendo papel de ridículo na frente do casal que já ocupava a cabine. Só sabia que estava prestes a explodir de indignação com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Havia mesmo necessidade de ser grosseiro? – continuou. – Quer dizer, você só fez um comentário! Não teve intenção de ofender ninguém, não é?

Severus preferiu não responder que sim, tivera total intenção de ofender. Ele apenas sorriu, satisfeito por Lily estar reagindo daquela forma por causa dele. O dia estava sendo melhor do que ele esperava.

- Mas, é claro, se a carapuça serviu... – a ruiva ia dizendo, ainda andando de um lado para o outro, gesticulando com os braços. – Eu, sinceramente, espero não ficar na mesma Ca...

- Por Morgana, quer _calar_ a boca?! – a outra garota da cabine explodiu, não agüentando mais ouvir as lamúrias da ruiva.

Lily e Severus estacaram, olhando-a. A garota não parecia nem ter chegado aos dez anos, Lily pensou. E com a raiva que já estava, precisou controlar-se para não brigar com ela. Mas, quem diabos ela pensava que era para lhe mandar calar a boca?!

- Olha aqui... – começou, cruzando os braços. Mas Severus puxou-a, forçando-a a se sentar, e Lily calou-se, bufando. Tentou ignorar a risadinha da outra, o que exigiu ainda mais de sua força de vontade.

- Esquece isso, Lily – Severus lhe disse em voz baixa. – São apenas dois idi...

- De que família vocês são? – a outra garota da cabine falou novamente, interrompendo-os.

- Mas como você é introm...

- Prince – Severus cortou Lily, elevando a voz.

A garota olhou para Severus pelo canto dos olhos. _Prince?_ Ele não era Snape? Abriu a boca para lhe questionar sobre isso, mas ele a calou com um olhar duro e frio, que nunca o vira dar-lhe.

- Prince? – o outro garoto da cabine falou pela primeira vez. – Não é possível. Os Prince não tiveram um filho nos últimos cinqüenta anos.

- E como você pode saber? – Severus estava começando a corar. – Por acaso é um especialista na família Prince?

- Eu saberia! – o garoto retornou. – Os Prince e os Lestrange são amigos há séculos. Eu saberia se os Prince tivessem um filho da minha idade.

Severus não soube o que responder. Lily começou a se perguntar que importância isso tinha. O amigo nunca havia lhe falado qualquer coisa sobre sua família, ou que família era importante para os bruxos. Mas, pelo visto, era. O casal fazia parecer como se aquele fosse um ponto vital de qualquer bruxo: _Suas Origens._

- Vai ver ele é o filho da Eileen, Rabastan – a garotinha comentou, em voz baixa, mas alta o suficiente para que Severus e Lily escutassem. – A que casou com um trouxa. _Vergonha_ da família Prince.

O sorriso da garota era malicioso, mas Severus não respondeu à provocação. Ele apenas crispou as mãos, baixando a cabeça, pensando qual azaração combinava melhor com ela. Mas Lily não ia se calar. Já havia agüentado grosseria demais por um único dia.

- Qual é o seu probl...

- Você é uma Weasley? – a garotinha interrompeu, novamente. – Ou uma Prewett? Todos os ruivos que conheço são Weasleys ou Prewetts. Chega a ficar muito previsível... – havia desprezo em sua voz, como se apenas o fato de pensar que Lily fazia parte de uma das duas famílias a tornava um inseto nojento.

- Não – Lily respondeu o mais friamente que pôde. – Sou Evans. E de que isso lhe diz resp...

- Evans? – dessa vez foi Rabastan quem interrompeu. Parecia que os dois tinham o péssimo hábito de não permitir que ninguém além deles falasse. – Não conheço nenhum Evans.

- Bom, acabou de conhecer.

- Ele quis dizer ouviu falar da _família_ Evans. E nem eu. – a garota franziu a testa. – E os Carrow conhecem todas as famílias bruxas da Grã-Bretanha.

- Minha família não é bruxa – disse, displicentemente.

Rabastan e a garotinha trocaram um olhar estranho e Lily reparou que Severus se mexeu desconfortavelmente, como se quisesse desaparecer.

- Seus pais não são bruxos... – a garota disse, pausadamente, olhando de Lily de cima a baixo, com mais desprezo ainda na voz e no olhar.

- Vamos, Alecto – Rabastan se levantou. – Não vou ficar na mesma cabine que uma _Sangue-Ruim_.

Alecto se levantou e seguiu o outro para fora da cabine, mas não sem antes lançar outro olhar superior para o casal que ficava na cabine. Lily se sentia extremamente confusa. O que havia acontecido ali? E o que diabos era _Sangue-Ruim_?

Foi só quando a porta da cabine se fechou que ela se virou para Severus, pronta para bombardeá-lo de perguntas. Mas o garoto claramente evitava o seu olhar. Ela se levantou e se pôs de frente à ele, apontando para a porta.

- O que foi aquilo, Severus? O que ele quis dizer?

- Esquece, Lily. Não é nada...

- Claro que é alguma coisa! – o seu tom de voz aumentava enquanto ela se exasperava. – Por que não disse que era um Snape e não um Prince? E o que é Sangue...

- _Esquece_, Lily! – ele exclamou, usando um tom agressivo que chegou a assustar Lily. Ela raramente o via irritado. Ainda mais com ela. – Não é nada! Só... Esqueça.

Nem um pouco convencida, a garota abriu a boca para falar novamente, mas desistiu. Se conhecia bem Severus, não era agora que ia conseguir tirar alguma coisa dele. Ela sentou-se e olhou pela janela, com a latente sensação de que Severus estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa. E alguma coisa realmente séria...

**– x –**

Remus tinha que admitir que as coisas ficavam bem menos assustadoras quando não estava gaguejando. De fato, estavam até bastante divertidas agora que ele deixara de tropeçar nas palavras. Desde que Gwen piscara o seu enorme olho azul e dissera: _"É um prazer, Remus Lupin. E eu estou tão nervosa quanto você", _o garoto percebeu que não precisava mais do sorriso do pai para tranqüilizá-lo.

- Alguém já disse que você é muito avoado?

Ele sorriu muito sem jeito com o comentário dela. _Lembrete_, pensou, _Não me perder em pensamentos acompanhado. _ Devia realmente parecer estranho para quem vê. Mas Remus não podia evitar. Durante toda a vida nunca tivera ninguém além dos pais para conversar.

- Você é a primeira...

- Quer alguma coisa do carrinho? – Gwen perguntou, e só então ele percebeu que a porta da cabine estava aberta e que havia uma velha matrona parada ali, com um carrinho repleto de guloseimas.

O garoto não tardou em tirar um Sicle do bolso e ir até a mulher, pegando o pastelão mais gordo que encontrou e uma garrafa de suco. Não havia percebido como estava faminto! Não comera muito de manhã, tamanho era o seu nervosismo.

Quando Gwen fechou a porta e voltou a se sentar, trazendo consigo uma garrafinha de suco, Remus já tinha devorado quase metade do seu pastelão.

- Que fome, hein?

Corando, Remus engoliu um grande pedaço do pastelão, empurrando-o com um pouco de suco. Mesmo achando que estava um pouco cozido demais, ele nunca conseguia se controlar com comida. Esganado, sempre fora muito apressado para comer. Mas, agora, tentou comportar-se, comendo como gente normal.

- Não está com fome? – perguntou, vendo que ela não havia pegado nada para comer.

Ela balançou a cabeça, em negativa, girando a garrafinha fechada nas mãos.

- Na verdade não. Me habituei a não almoçar, no Orfanato. Só sinto fome de manhã e a noite.

- Orfanato? – Remus perguntou, de boca ligeiramente cheia. Engoliu rapidamente, e perguntou-se se fora indiscreto. Mas Gwen sorriu, saudosa.

- Fui criada até os seis anos num orfanato.

Remus não sabia o que dizer a isso. E, quando isso acontecia, é que ele sentia o seu embaraço voltando, e sempre temia que voltasse a gaguejar a qualquer momento. Mas parecia que Gwen percebia quando isso acontecia, porque sempre arranjava uma maneira de lhe sorrir e dizer algo que o tirava da posição de fazer algum comentário.

- Não é tão ruim quanto dizem – deu de ombros, abrindo a garrafa de suco de abóbora. – Mas eu nunca fui bem aceita entre as crianças de lá.

- Por quê? – quis saber. Não parecia possível alguém não aceitar Gwen Pentice. Ou talvez fosse só impressão de Remus.

- Oras, porque eu era uma bruxa, não é? – ela deu uma risadinha. – Era um orfanato trouxa e eles me achavam realmente estranha. Caçoavam de mim. Quando eu machuquei um garoto por ele ter me irritado, aí não quiseram nem chegar perto.

Ele achava difícil acreditar que alguém pudesse falar sobre algo desse tipo com tanta calma, como se sempre tivesse aceitado ser excluída pelas pessoas com quem vivia. Remus não sabia como era se sentir diferente. Nunca estivera em uma comunidade. Não sabia nada da vida, nem dos sentimentos pelo qual a garota havia passado. A única coisa sobre o que ele sabia era sobre o isolamento e o medo.

- Eu também nunca fui muito sociável – deixou escapar. – Por isso fiquei tão... gaguejante – riu, constrangido.

Gwen tomou outro gole do seu suco e descansou-o sobre o colo. Mas Remus preferiu não olhá-la diretamente. Se deixasse escapar mais verdades sobre a sua vida, acabaria contando cada detalhe e cada pesadelo que foram os últimos seis anos de sua vida.

**– x –**

- Vocês duas realmente não têm com o que se preocupar – Alice dizia. – Não há nada de ruim neste mundo!

A viagem parecia bem melhor agora, ela achava. Assim que o carrinho de comida chegara, Peter enfim parara de tremer, para enfiar comida garganta a baixo. E Alice encontrou duas garotas, completamente perdidas com quem começara a conversar, muita animada. Mary e Jean Macdonald eram nascidas trouxas e, desde que Alice conhecera os trouxas, ela sempre se interessara muito por eles.

- Mas então – Jean, que parecia a mais descrente, começou. – porque ele tava tremendo quando chegamos?

- Ah, nunca levem o Peter em consideração! Ele é um grande covarde!

Ela dizia isso sempre se preocupar se estava ofendendo ou não o amigo. Até o próprio Peter admitia que era um covarde, que nunca conseguia enfrentar nada sozinho. Mas, o que Alice não sabia, era que Peter se importava sim, mas apenas com as coisas que ela dizia.

- Como foi que vocês descobriram?! – Alice não podia conter a sua curiosidade.

- Nosso irmão já era bruxo quando descobrimos – Mary sorriu, fazendo um chamego em seu gato. – Assim que ele comprou o material de Hogwarts dele, surrupiamos a varinha e... Aconteceu!

- Legal! – ela não podia se conter. – Porque não me contam tudo, hein? Não sabem como eu _adoro _os trouxas!

Mary e Jean se entreolharam. A cada minuto que passavam no mundo bruxo, mas o achavam completamente esquisito. Jean estava quase se arrependendo de ter entrado no trem. O garoto em prantos, a menina perguntadeira. Onde já se viu? Ela achava que ali fosse finalmente encontrar pessoas como ela, que ela ia gostar de conviver. Mas, pelo visto, estava errada.

Já Mary, embora ainda achasse tudo uma esquisitice, estava adorando cada minuto. Já vira bastante mágica enquanto passava pelos corredores. E aqueles dois na cabine com elas eram os seres mais estranhos e fascinantes que Mary já havia conhecido. A garota, Alice, parecia realmente interessada em como eram os trouxas. Jamais pudera imaginar como alguém com poderes, podia se interessar por algo tão comum e ordinário como a vida dos trouxas...

**– x –**

A única coisa que havia mudado em toda aquela situação é que Sirius e Natasha haviam parado de gritar um com o outro. Mas Sirius não dera o braço a torcer, tirando os pés de Natasha de suas pernas, nem Natasha saíra do banco. E James achava isso tudo muito engraçado. Ria muito quando um fazia um comentário grosseiro sobre o outro. O garoto queria ter algum tipo de máquina para poder gravar tudo aquilo e assistir, quando estivesse de mal humor.

- Você. Está. Sujando. A minha. CALÇA! – Natasha rosnava, dando um pontapé na coxa de Sirius a cada palavra.

- Os incomodados que se mudem! – falou, falando com a boca cheia de farelo de biscoitos, derramando-os ainda mais na calça da garota.

Natasha crispou as mãos, mas controlou-se, dando um longo e profundo suspiro. Tomando um gole de seu suco de abóbora, perguntou-se porque simplesmente não saía dali e deixava de se atormentar com esse babaca esnobe e cabeça dura. _"Porque ninguém te dá ordens", _uma vozinha na sua cabeça lhe respondeu.

E era a mais pura verdade.

Desde que Natasha LeBeau havia nascido, quem dava as ordens era ela. Aos empregados da fazenda de seu pai, ao seu próprio pai, a pessoas que ela nem conhecia. Ela havia sido acostumada a ter todos os desejos atendidos. Sabia que era mimada, mas nunca haviam dito isso para ela, assim, na cara dura. E era isso que mais a incomodava naquele garoto idiota. Quem ele pensava que era para lhe chamar de mimada?!

E foi só para não lhe dar esse gostinho de vitória que a garota não havia saído na mesma hora da cabine. Mas o outro parecia bem diferente. E Natasha estava gostando muito de falar com James Potter. A despeito de ele rir de cada cara feia que ela fazia para Sirius Black, ele era bem divertido e era, de longe, o menino mais legal que já conhecera.

- Seu sotaque não é britânico – James comentou.

- Não, não poderia ser – ela respondeu, comendo um sapo de chocolate e jogando a embalagem vazia em cima de Sirius. – Fui criada quase a vida toda nos Estados Unidos.

- Pois devia ter ficado lá – Sirius rosnou, num sussurro alto o suficiente para os outros ouvirem, amassando a embalagem do chocolate.

Com tantas cabines no trem, porque a garota mais mimada tinha que parar na dele?! Sirius achava que finalmente ia se livrar das mesquinharias das primas, mas aparecia essa garota e lhe provava que estava enganado. E que ingênuo fora achando que Narcissa Black fosse a bruxa mais mimada do mundo! Natasha LeBeau tivera que vir do outro lado do Oceano Atlântico para provar-lhe que estava enganado.

Sirius pegou pensando porque esses malditos estrangeiros não ficavam em seus países? Roubando os lugares de outras pessoas, mais próximas e que batalham por isso há mais tempo, pessoas mais dignas de entrarem numa escola do calibre do Hogwarts. Mas então ele se deu um beliscão. Ele estava fazendo o que mais desprezava: _pensando como um Black._

- Nunca estive nos Estados Unidos – James pegou-se, pensando em voz alta.

- A minha fazenda está de porteiras abertas para _você_ – ela riu, ignorando qualquer reação que Sirius pudesse fazer.

E James também esperou que Sirius fosse reagir. Natasha havia dito bem explicitamente que era apenas para James. Ele esperava pelo menos um _"Como se eu quisesse ir"_ do garoto. Mas ele ficou em silêncio. Parecia absorto nos próprios pensamentos. James não pôde deixar de tentar imaginar o que seria. Desde que os dois quase foram assassinados por um malão, poucas horas antes, James podia dizer com certeza de que já eram amigos. E isso era importante para ele. Pois durante os seus onze anos o seu único amigo fora o seu avô, Harrison.

Natasha era outra. E James não conseguiu não comparar ela a Sirius. Desde que os dois começaram a trocar faíscas, notou que eram parecidos. Apenas que a garota era realmente bem mimada. Mas James tinha o cérebro no lugar e não ia dizer isso em voz alta para a sua nova amiga.

**– x –**

Através de colinas, por túneis e largos campos verdes e desertos, o Hogwarts Express seguiu correndo em seus trilhos, como se tivesse vida e correr fosse o que o deixava mais feliz. Em seu interior, cada aluno, cada cabine, havia a excitação que dava à lataria escarlate do trem a magia que ele precisava para não vacilar. Era assim que o maquinista via o seu veículo. Um ser-vivo que se alimentava na excitação que cada pessoa ali dentro emanava.

A tarde foi avançando e o trem se aproximava cada vez mais de seu destino.

Mas lá longe, no ponto de chegada do trem, a Estação de Hogsmeade já fervilhava de pessoas. Homens e mulheres estavam espalhados pelo lugar, tentando parecer – muito em vão – camuflados. Eles eram Aurores, espécie de policias do Ministério da Magia. E estavam ali para a segurança dos alunos de Hogwarts. Em especial os do Primeiro Ano.

Embora aquela medida tenha sido muito criticada pela população bruxa, que queria os Aurores perto deles, era algo que deveria ser feito. Havia algo extremamente perigoso e que não mediria esforços para conseguir o que quer. Até mesmo usaria crianças inocentes se fosse preciso. E, por isso, ali estavam os Aurores.

O mundo entrava em um período escuro da nossa história...

* * *

**_N.A.:_**_ Tia Tash aqui tá muito feliz porque tem gente lendo a fic dela! ;o  
hahahaha Brigada a quem lê e brigada ainda mais pra quem gosta dessa escritora fajuta! xD  
Snake's taí a Mary e a Jean:D E todos os outros. Acho que não deixei ninguém de fora esse capítulo. O.o  
Ow, Cissy! - Brigada por ter mudado de idéia e comentado! xD  
Sabe, Comentários positivos sempre estimulam os autores a escreverem mais! xD  
Muito obrigada de novo:D  
_

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!_

_Beijos,_

_→ Tαsh LeBeαu_


	6. Capítulo V

**_Capítulo V_**

Do lado de fora do trem o sol começou a se por e, antes que percebessem, já era noite. A escuridão do lado de fora só representava uma coisa para Peter: estavam chegando. Não estava tão apavorado quanto no começo, mas não negava que ainda queria voltar correndo para casa.

Olhou pelo canto dos olhos para Alice que conversava com as duas outras garotas, parecendo ter esquecido que Peter estava ali. Por que ela tinha que deixar as outras duas ficarem na cabine deles afinal? Só se sentia ainda mais embaraçado. Isso só podia ser um castigo que sua mãe estava lhe dando, por algo que ele não se lembrava o que era.

- _Chegaremos ao nosso destino dentro de cinco minutos._

A voz ecoou por todo o trem, e Peter sentiu seu coração entalando na garganta. Não havia mais volta agora que estavam ali. Agora era preciso reunir algo que ele não tinha havia muito tempo: coragem. E achava que essa tarefa ia ser a mais difícil que já tivera em toda a sua curta vida.

- Volto num minuto – ele só ouviu Alice dizer.

Virou-se tão rapidamente que sentiu que havia dado um mau-jeito no pescoço. A sua amiga estava à porta da cabine, levando algo nas mãos.

- O-onde você vai?! – tentou controlar o desespero na voz.

- Colocar as vestes, oras! – sorrindo, saiu da cabine, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Então ele se viu sozinho com aquelas duas garotas desconhecidas. Peter olhou para elas, com olhar de extrema desconfiança e apreensão. O gato rajado que uma delas levava no colo o encarava interesseiro, como se tivesse algo muito suculento no rosto do garoto. Peter odiava gatos. E, para ele, qualquer pessoa que tivesse um gato não era digna de confiança.

- Então... – a garota que segurava o gato falou, dando um olhar rápido de soslaio para a irmã. – Seus pais são bruxos?

- São – disse, em tom de quem encerra conversa, e virou a cara para a janela escura.

Mas ainda as observava pelo canto dos olhos. Como podiam ser tão irritantemente iguais?! Isso estava começando a aborrecer Peter. Ninguém podia ser tão igual assim a outra pessoa. Mas então, Peter lembrou-se, nunca havia conhecido gêmeos antes. _Vai ver são todos assim_, pensou. Mas uma parte de seu cérebro se recusava a acreditar nisso. Para essa parte em particular, qualquer pessoa que parecesse fora do normal para não era digna de confiança. E aquelas garotas, para ele, era bem anormais.

Quando a porta da cabine se abriu para que Alice entrasse, Peter respirou aliviado. Era bom que ficassem na mesma Casa, ou não sabia o que iria fazer. Ela era a única pessoa que fazia bem a Peter. Sem ela, ele estaria perdido.

O trem começou a perder velocidade aos poucos. Da janela, ele podia ver luzinhas ao longe. Uma pequena cidade? O castelo? Ele não sabia. Mas estavam cada vez mais próximos. Talvez ele ainda pudesse pular pela janela e sair correndo pelos trilhos. Isso se ele passasse pela janela.

Com um solavanco, o expresso finalmente parou, soltando vapor, como se estivesse satisfeito por finalmente ter um descanso depois de horas de viagem. Alice se levantou animada. As irmãs Macdonald trocaram um olhar ansioso. E Peter sentiu todo o seu almoço revirar no estômago. Não tinha mais volta...

**– x –**

Assim que o Hogwarts Express parou, Lily sentiu que todos os músculos do seu corpo se retesaram. E foi muito automaticamente que ela se levantou do assento e seguiu Severus para fora da cabine. O corredor do trem estava abarrotado de alunos mais velhos, se empurrando para saírem logo e irem direto para o castelo. Lily também mal podia esperar por isso.

Suas mãos suavam e ela secou-as nas vestes. Andava tão devagar por entre os alunos que achava que jamais chegaria ao lado e fora. Mas, como que para provar que estava errada, ela sentiu uma brisa noturna fresca tocando o seu rosto e passou pela porta, saindo para a bela noite que cobria a Estação de Hogsmeade.

Ela nunca esqueceria aquele momento. Todo o seu nervosismo parecia ter desaparecido quando ela viu os montes de bruxos ali, alguns deles até pareciam ser velhos demais para estar em Hogwarts. De fato, nem usavam as vestes negras da escola. Era uma cena ainda mais bonita que a da Plataforma 9¾. Era mais do que magia. Era bem mais do que ela esperava.

- E ainda não acabou – Severus disse, como se lesse os seus pensamentos.

O garoto sabia bem como Lily estava se sentindo. Com certeza era quase o mesmo que ele. Mas Severus sabia que ninguém em toda aquela estação estava tão animado quanto ele. Estava cada vez mais perto do seu sonho, da liberdade que ele tanto sonhava. Sabia que durantes os próximos anos – a começar dali – ele galgaria uma escada sem limites, sempre para cima e iria se tornar tão grande quanto jamais ninguém imaginou. E seu pai iria se arrepender por tudo o que ele lhe havia feito e à mãe.

**– x –**

Remus fechou os olhos e deixou que o ar gelado e puro entrasse por seus pulmões e, no mesmo instante se sentiu revigorado. Era estranho, mas quanto mais próximo estava de Hogwarts, menos nervoso se sentia. Sentia como se aquele lugar para onde estava indo fosse o seu porto seguro, um lugar onde podia se sentir protegido.

Ao abrir os olhos, viu Gwen ao seu lado, olhando para cima, os dois olhos descobertos. Remus pôde ver a Lua Minguante e algumas estrelas refletidas nos olhos dela. Ela parecia enfeitiçada sob a pintura sobre as cabeças deles. Como que percebendo o seu olhar, ela baixou a cabeça, sorrindo, os olhos excessivamente brilhantes.

- Gosta das estrelas? – ele perguntou, olhando rapidamente para a Lua no céu, sentindo um calafrio.

- Não – Remus baixou os olhos e Gwen sorriu ainda mais. – Do céu.

**– x –**

- Alunos do Primeiro Ano! Alunos do Primeiro Ano, por aqui!

Não muito ao longe de onde estava, Lily ouviu uma voz forte e alta gritando e uma luz que balançava para frente e para trás sobre as cabeças dos alunos. Não podia ver direito quem era, mas estava chamando pelos alunos do primeiro ano. Severus lhe fez um aceno com a cabeça e os dois seguiram em direção ao chamado.

Ao se aproximarem, ela não pôde conter uma exclamação de surpresa. O homem – se é que isso era um homem – à sua frente devia ter mais de três metros de altura. A sua aparência selvagem, com barbas e cabelos espessos e desgrenhados, lembrou a Lily um leão muito maltratado e feroz. Mas, para a sua feliz ou infelicidade, o gigante ouviu o seu _"Uau"_, e logo se curvou para ver quem era a pessoinha surpresa.

E foi aí que Lily se espantou ainda mais. Os olhos dele eram duas bolinhas negras e doces, completamente ao contrário do que ele esperava, num contraste quase que berrante com o resto de sua aparência.

- Ah, olá! – ele falou, sua barba se alargando como se ele estivesse sorrindo, algo que Lily não duvidava.

- Olá – a garota ainda estava bastante impressionada com o tamanho do homem para falar mais que isso.

- Hehe – ele riu, voltando a se endireitar, balançando a lanterna que levava nas mãos e voltando a gritar. – Alunos do Primeiro Ano! Alunos do Primeiro Ano AQUI!

Ela virou-se para Severus e espantou-se. Não via no rosto dele a surpresa que esperava encontrar ali. Havia algo de estranho, que Lily só vira algumas vezes no rosto dele, quando falavam sobre trouxas. Mas ela nunca conseguira diferenciar o que é.

- CARAMBA! Você é bem grande, hein?! – ela ouviu alguém gritar logo ao lado dela.

Não precisou nem se virar para saber quem era. Ainda se lembrava da voz do garoto de óculos do trem. Ele estava ali, bem próximo ao lado do outro garoto e de uma menina que Lily não tinha visto antes.

- E você é bem pequeno, hein?! – o gigante retrucou, dando "tapinhas" no ombro do menino, que quase o fizeram cair da quatro no chão. – Muito bem agora! Estão todos aqui?! ÓTIMO! Eu sou Rubeus Hagrid e vou levá-los até o castelo. Falta alguém?! – ele procurava por cima de todas as pequenas cabecinhas. – ÓTIMO! Então, me sigam!

- E aí, _Ranhoso?_ – o garoto de óculos disse, quando passou por Lily e Severus.

A garota mal teve tempo de irritar-se, ele já havia assumido a dianteira do grupo, deixando-a para trás. Trocou um olhar resignado com Severus, e seguiu o grupo.

**– x –**

- Vocês terão a sua primeira visão do castelo na próxima curva e... HÁ! Aí está!

Era a coisa mais bonita que Sirius já vira em toda a sua vida. O castelo encarrapitado no alto do morro, moldando a sua silhueta no céu, todas as pequenas janelinhas acesas, e toda essa imponente imagem refletida no lago abaixo da encosta. Era algo inexplicável e que, para ele, tinha um significado muito especial. Naquele momento não havia em sua cabeça nem seu pai, a família Black, nem nenhuma americana mimada. Só tinha olhos para o castelo à sua frente.

Sobressaltou-se quando alguém o empurrou. Não havia percebido que havia se desligado da realidade. Hagrid não estava mais na frente deles. Estava guiando os alunos para pequenos barquinhos que estavam ancorados no lago espelhado.

- Você não vai? – James perguntou. Obviamente fora ele quem havia lhe dado o empurrão.

Sirius embarcou em um dos pequenos botes junto com James, Natasha – para seu desgosto – e um garoto ruivo e sardento. Mas não prestou atenção a nenhum deles. A imagem do castelo ainda prendia a sua atenção. Os barquinhos começaram a se mover sozinhos e logo foram se aproximando do castelo. Sua nova casa. Sua nova família. O seu refúgio.

**– x –**

- Eu não gosto de barco... Não gosto de água... – Peter resmungava sozinho, se balançando para frente e para trás.

O garotinho estava tremendo, Mary reparou. Agora a garota não sabia dizer se era de frio ou de medo. Mas tinha quase certeza de que era pelo segundo. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém como ele antes. Ainda se lembrava dele se desfazendo em lágrimas quando entrou na cabine. Ele era realmente muito estranho.

- Calma, Peter – Alice começava a se cansar do pavor do amigo. – Logo estaremos no castelo. Quentinhos e com _muita_ comida!

Mas nem a idéia de _"muita comida"_ parecia tranqüilizar o garoto. Ele olhava fixamente para as águas do lago. Tinha certeza que tinha visto algo se movendo sob eles. Será que se ele se afogasse o mandariam de volta para casa?

**– x –**

Mesmo sentada no barco, Gwen ainda olhava para o céu. Ela não podia evitar. Aquele manto negro pontilhado de brilhantes exercia sobre ela um fascínio que estava além da compreensão. Sempre gostara de observar as estrelas e a lua, desde que era uma criancinha, no orfanato trouxa. E teriam aulas de Astronomia ali. E ela mal podia esperar para tê-las, observar o céu com mais precisão.

- Você gosta mesmo do céu, hein?

A voz de Remus a fez baixar a cabeça, o sorriso suave de sempre em seus lábios. Ela não respondeu, mas passou os dedos pelos cabelos colocando-os para trás da orelha. Como sempre, eles voltaram a cair sobre os seus olhos e ela voltou a olhar para cima. Era o céu mais bonito que ela já havia visto.

**– x –**

- Agora cuidado, o lodo está bastante escorregadio.

O alerta de Hagrid não bastou. Sirius viu um menino gordinho escorregando e caindo magnificamente no chão. Rindo, ele viu três garotas ajudando-o a se levantar, seu rosto – ao invés de completamente colorido pela vergonha – estava pálido como um papel.

- Tudo bem aí com você? – Hagrid perguntou, parecendo alarmado. Mas respirou aliviado quando a garota que o amparava fez que sim com a cabeça. – Se acontecesse algo no meu primeiro dia... – comentou, em voz baixa. – Nem quero imaginar.

- Tá indo tudo muito bem, grandão – Sirius animou-o. Se o seu dia fosse ser tão bom, porque o do gigante não poderia ser.

Hagrid deu um sorriso satisfeito para ele e gritou, com ânimo renovado.

- Agora – COM CUIDADO! – me sigam e, olhem onde pisam. Alguns tronquilhos escaparam esta manhã.

Seguindo Hagrid por uma encosta lodosa e com grama alta, aos poucos eles foram se aproximando do muro de pedras que era o Castelo de Hogwarts. O gramado foi se tornando mais verde e fofo à medida que iam se aproximando do castelo. E Sirius podia sentir um cheiro agradável de flores noturnas perfumando todo o lugar.

Subiram por um pequeno lance de degraus de pedra e pararam todos em frente a uma enorme porta de carvalho. E foi só quando Hagrid se certificou que todos estavam aglomerados logo atrás dele, espremidos para caberem no pequeno patamar, é que ele ergueu o seu enorme punho e bateu com ele três vezes na porta.

De chofre a porta se abriu, fazendo um enorme rangido que só as portas antigas faziam. E de lá de dentro saiu um homem extremamente bizarro e Sirius teve que se segurar para não começar a rir. O homem era muito gordo e um enorme bigode de morsa repousava sob o seu nariz. Suas vestes verde-esmeralda estavam bem esticadas sobre a sua enorme pança, como se os botões pudessem se soltar a qualquer minuto.

- Crianças, este é o professor Slughorn – Hagrid anunciou, muito pomposo.

- Hum... – ele disse, e a voz dele fez Sirius querer rir ainda mais. – Acho que precisamos dar um jeito nessa porta mais tarde, Hagrid. Pode ir, eu cuido deles agora.

- Sim senhor, professor Slughorn.

O gigante saiu, pisando pesado e passando pelo saguão. Professor Slughorn – que examinava atentamente as dobradiças da porta – deu um pigarro muito leve e se virou para turma diante dele.

- Bem, o que estamos esperando?! Vamos para dentro!

Sirius seguiu-o logo que ele entrou no Saguão e então sentiu que seu queixo ia ao chão. O Saguão era magnânimo. Candelabros e lustres antigos que davam àquele lugar um toque que nem a magia poderia dar. Ele mal conseguia ver o teto do castelo sobre sua cabeça! E ali, se destacando entre tudo no saguão, havia uma enorme escadaria de mármore. Um cenário perfeito para um momento perfeito. Nunca esqueceria aquele momento...

* * *

**_N.A.:_**_ E aqui estou novamente para mais um capítulo... -.-"  
Esse demorou um pouco mais porque empaquei no capítulo 11! xD  
É, não postei o capítulo 5 porque empaquei no 11!  
Estranho, né? o.O  
Mas, aí está, um pouco menor que os outros, mas ainda aí.  
Vou tentar finalizar o onze pra escrever o doze e poder postar o seis! -.-"_

_  
Snake's fico feliz que esteja sempre por aqui:D  
Obrigada por acompanhar! P Mas eu não posso dizer o que aconteceu com os pais do James.  
Não ainda! Acompanhe! ;D_

_  
Estou montando um Flog dos Marotos. Logo passo o endereço._

_Beijos, até uma próxima._

_→ Tαsh LeBeαu_


	7. Capítulo VI

**_Capítulo VI_**

O Professor Slughorn os havia levado direto para uma pequena sala, onde todos os alunos do Primeiro Anos ficaram bem espremidos, ainda mais quando o professor se aventurou a entrar na sala com eles. Ele sorriu, indulgente, batendo uma mão na outra olhando para cada um dos rostinhos ali presentes, como se procurasse alguma coisa.

- Bem vindo a Hogwarts! – ele disse finalmente. – Eu sou o Professor Horace Slughorn, professor de Poções e Vice-Diretor nas horas vagas – ele permitiu-se dar uma risadinha convencida, esperando que os alunos se impressionassem. Vendo que a sua exibição não teve o efeito esperado, ele colocou as mãos atrás das costas e começou a falar em tom mais formal. – Dentro de instantes vocês serão selecionados entre Casas. Casas essas que aqui em Hogwarts serão bem mais que suas famílias. Serão sua obrigação. As quatro Casas são: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e por último, mas nunca menos importante, Slytherin! Seus erros na escola custarão pontos negativos para sua Casa. Seus acertos, pontos positivos. E ao final do ano letivo, a Taça das Casas será entregue à Casa com mais pontos.

Ele parou por um instante, pensando se havia algo mais para ser dito.

- É tudo isso, eu acho... – disse, sorrindo ainda mais. – Agora só precisamos esperar que estejam... OH! – ele gritou, de repente, assustando a todos ao redor dele. - Mas eu não acredito no que meus olhos vêem! Você não seria filha de Marishka Zoroaster, seria?! – ele apontava diretamente para uma garotinha de cabelos avermelhados ao fundo da sala, que parecia bem assustada sem ninguém precisar chamar toda a atenção para ela.

- Éé... Minha tia – disse ela, encolhendo-se toda, querendo sumir.

- Há! Grande mulher a sua tia, minha jovem! – ele falou, alisando uma das pontas do bigode, ainda passeando com os olhos pelas crianças. – E vejo que o mais novo dos Lestrange também está aqui! Hohoho! – o seu sorriso se abria cada vez mais, seus olhos olhavam para todos e para cada um, cheios de cobiça. – E, pelos meus bigodes! O primogênito de Orion Black!

Sirius estava esperando por isso desde o primeiro momento em que o velho gordo começara a falar de famílias. Esperava que ele não o visse, ou não o reconhecesse, mas o Slughorn era melhor do que ele esperava.

- Não me orgulho disso, sabe? – não resistiu, dizendo em voz alta.

- Ah, mas é claro que... – ele parou, como se só agora tivesse entendido o que Sirius havia dito. Atrás de Sirius, James que tentava se esconder do olhar de Slughorn não conseguiu segurar uma risada o que, para sua infelicidade, lhe denunciou a posição. – Ora, ora! O filho único dos Potter!

James sentiu que até o seu cabelo murchava. Porque essa maldita morsa não calava a boca logo de uma vez, e os levava para o Salão Principal!? Mas o homem parecia que não ia desistir até citar toda a família de sangue-puro ali presente. Depois de Potter veio Carrow, Thornton, Avery, Bones...

- Mas vejam a hora! – ele riu, olhando para o relógio de bolso. – Aposto que já estão prontos esperando por nós! Como o tempo passa rápido quando nos divertimos, não é?

_Só você estava se divertindo!_, Lily disse em pensamento, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. O professor parecia estar se alimentando das famílias ali presentes. A cada reconhecimento, ele inchava mais, enchendo-se de si. Antes que saísse, porém, Lily reparou que os olhinhos interesseiros de Slughorn pousaram demoradamente sobre duas pessoas que ele sequer mencionara as famílias. O primeiro, um garoto de aparência muito abatida, que estava encostado a uma parede. A outra, fora ela própria, e ele tinha demonstrado ainda mais interesse por ela do que pelos outros. Por um instante ela se perguntou o porquê. Afinal, ela era apenas uma nascida trouxa. Não tinha uma família famosa para Slughorn se interessar.

Ela não teve tempo o suficiente para pensar mais nisso, entretanto. Pois o professor virou-se e saiu gingando pelo Saguão de Entrada, fazendo com que os alunos o seguissem de perto. Natasha olhava todo o lugar com assombro. Era a primeira vez que se encontrava em um lugar tão grandioso. Nem a casa dos seus avós era tão magnífica assim.

Mas ela ainda não havia visto o resto. Assim que as portas que levavam para o Salão Principal se abriram, sua boca abriu-se em surpresa. Se todo o Saguão e o exterior do castelo eram surpreendentes, nem se comparavam à maravilha que estava diante de seus olhos, na forma do Salão Principal. Centenas de alunos estavam sentados ali, todos divididos entre quatro grandes mesas. E logo à frente delas, havia outra mesa, onde estavam os professores.

A coisa mais impressionante, porém, não eram as mesas, nem as velas flutuantes. Era o teto. Se é que havia um. Parecia que estavam ao ar livre, pois era perfeitamente possível ver o céu estrelado sobre as suas cabeças. Gwen olhava aquilo com a mais profunda admiração. Nunca, nem em seus sonhos, imaginava que Hogwarts seria assim. Nada do que os outros filhos adotivos de Madame Dubois haviam dito se aproximava do que realmente era a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Os alunos foram postos lado a lado de frente para o resto da escola e, de repente, Peter Pettigrew se sentiu muito exposto. Todos aqueles montes de olhares fixos nele, como se esperassem que ele fizesse algo de extraordinário... E se ele realmente tivesse? Talvez ele fosse ruim o bastante para mandá-lo de volta para casa. A esperança é a última a morrer, afinal.

Slughorn – que havia desaparecido por um instante – logo voltou, trazendo consigo um banquinho que colocou em frente aos primeiro-anistas e, sobre o banquinho ele repousou algo que lembrou à Alice um chapéu completamente esfarrapado. O que esperavam que fizessem afinal? Por que não começavam a seleção.

Foi nesse instante que um rasgo se abriu à aba do chapéu e, para o espanto dos calouros, uma voz viva e profunda começou a sair dali...

_Ah... É satisfatório para eu dizer  
Que mesmo depois de tantos séculos  
Ainda costumo às pessoas estarrecer  
Com as habilidades que tenho...  
Pois já há mais de mil anos  
Quatro grandes bruxos, sábios e poderosos,  
Reuniram-se sob uma bandeira  
A de educar alunos valorosos.  
Dessa união é que surgiu este lugar.  
Hogwarts, e há lugar melhor para se estar?!  
Mas, mesmo sob união, há diferenças  
Diferenças que devem ser levadas em conta.  
E, por isso, cada um dos quatro fundadores  
Um lugar só para os seus ergueu,  
Para que a ninguém causasse afronta.  
O nobre Godric Gryffindor fundou para si  
Um lugar onde apenas pessoas como ele estariam:  
Jovens corajosos e ousados de coração,  
Ali encontrariam o seu irmão.  
Já a doce Helga Hufflepuff, sempre boa e justa,  
Criou para si um lugar sem distinção  
Onde ficariam aqueles bons e justos  
Sem ligar para sangue, raça ou religião.  
A sábia Rowena Ravenclaw, por sua vez,  
Que valorizava aqueles de mente aguda,  
Ergueu para si lugar onde os de grande inteligência  
Estariam entre os seus iguais, longe de qualquer demência.  
Salazar Slytherin, por sua vez,  
Olhava apenas para os nobres de sangue,  
Para aqueles astutos e que não mediam esforços  
Para o que querem conseguir, e foi  
Para esses poucos astutos, que sua Casa foi fundada.  
E durante anos, cada um selecionou,  
Com vagar e sabedoria,  
Os alunos que iriam educar.  
Mas, o que fariam, quando a velhice os levasse?  
Como ficariam os seus preciosos alunos divididos?  
E foi assim, num golpe de extrema sapiência,  
Que Gryffindor tirou o seu próprio chapéu,  
E dotou-lhe de um cérebro, para que este objeto, então,  
Os substituíssem quando não mais estivessem ali.  
E agora, diante de vocês, essa herança continua.  
Pois eu sou o próprio, não mais do que o único!  
O chapéu da cabeça de Gryffindor!  
Ainda vivo e pronto para mais uma árdua tarefa...  
A de dividi-los, quem sabe para sempre...  
Mas não se deixem enganar pelo que eu faço.  
Por mais que eu os separe...  
Não é isso o que deve acontecer bem no fundo,  
Ali, dentro de seus corações..._

Mary, que ainda estava boquiaberta com tudo que vira até ali, achava que sua mandíbula havia se deslocado do queixo quando o Chapéu Seletor começou a falar. Aquilo tudo estava sendo ainda mais impressionante do que ela esperava. E foi muito efusivamente que ela seguiu a multidão, dando ao Chapéu uma salva de aplausos animados.

Slughorn não era mais quem estava com eles agora. Ele havia sido substituído por uma mulher de cabelos negros e aparência severa, que levava consigo um longo pergaminho, que se desenrolava até o chão. Ela deu um leve pigarro, chamando o Salão de volta à atenção e começou.

- Quando eu chamar os seus nomes venham até aqui à frente e experimentem o chapéu. Ele os selecionará para que juntem aos seus novos colegas. HemHem... Pois bem... – ela deu uma rápida olhada no todo do pergaminho. – _Avery, Sebastian!_

Jean sentiu que relaxava quando ouviu as palavras da professora. Então era apenas colocar um chapéu idiota e seria selecionada! Menos mal... Sua mente já havia viajado várias milhas de distância, imaginando as mais absurdas tarefas mágicas possíveis.

- _Slytherin! _– o Chapéu anunciou em alto e bom tom para Avery, que logo deixou o banquinho, correndo para se juntar aos seus novos amigos, na última mesa à esquerda do salão, enfeitada com bandeiras verdes, estampadas com uma cobra de prata.

- _Belby, Fausto._

Remus agora voltara a se sentir nervoso. E se aquilo que havia dentro dele o impedia de demonstrar mágica verdadeira? E se o Chapéu procurasse dentro dele e não encontrasse nada? E se, pior que qualquer outro pensamento, o Chapéu visse dentro de sua cabeça o seu segredo e o denunciasse para a escola toda?! O garoto não sabia dizer o que seria pior...

- _Ravenclaw! – _e dessa vez foi a mesa logo à direita da de Slytherin que vibrou. Sobre as cabeças de seus alunos, havia um águia de prata repousando em flâmulas azuis.

- _Black, Sirius!_

Sirius sentiu que James lhe dava tapinhas animadores no ombro e então seguiu em frente. Sentou-se no banquinho de madeira e apenas por um segundo teve a visão de todo o Salão olhando para ele. Depois, o chapéu cobriu os seus olhos. Era a hora da verdade...

- _Humm... Um Black. Mas... Que curioso..._ – Sirius podia ouvir perfeitamente bem a voz do Chapéu dentro de sua cabeça. _O que era curioso!?_ Sirius sentiu que poderia esganar o chapéu se este tivesse pescoço. – _Mas, eu realmente estou impressionado... Isso vai ser inédito! É, pois é! Que seja então... _Gryffindor!

Foi necessário bem mais que dez segundos para Sirius assimilar o que o Chapéu havia decidido. _Gryffindor..._ Assim que tirou o Chapéu, o garoto viu a primeira mesa à esquerda dar vivas, o leão dourado parecia rugir para ele. _Gryffindor..._ Enquanto caminhava em direção à mesa de sua nova Casa, ele ainda não podia acreditar na decisão do Chapéu. _Gryffindor! _O garoto não pôde deixar de olhar para a mesa de Slytherin. Viu que a sua prima, Narcissa, trocava sussurros urgentes com um garoto mais velho e muito louro, com ar esnobe. _Gryffindor... _Sirius sorriu, mal acreditando na sua sorte. Ou seria azar? Uma coisa era certa: Assim que o seu pai soubesse, ele iria ficar _realmente_furioso. Isso apenas deixou Sirius de melhor humor.

- Err... – a mulher parecia impressionada com a decisão do Chapéu. Era sabido que não havia um Black fora de Slytherin. Até aquele momento. Pigarreou e olhou para o pergaminho. – Muito bem... _Bones, Edgar!_

- _Hufflepuff! –_ o Chapéu rapidamente deu o seu veredicto e o rapaz foi se juntar à última mesa restante, encimada por um texugo negro, destacado no pano amarelo.

Lily mordeu o canto dos lábios enquanto Charity Burbage era selecionada. Começava a ficar nervosa a cada vez que chegavam mais perto da letra "E". Não podia ter outro sobrenome? Talvez com a letra "Z"?! (_"Hufflepuff!")_ Não sabia se já estava preparada para o momento de se sentar naquele banquinho e ficar diante de todas aquelas pessoas. (_"Carrow, Alecto!") _E se fosse um engano ela estar lá? (_"Slytherin!"_) _Ora, acalme-se!, _tentava incessantemente dizer a si mesma, mas era uma tarefa muito difícil. _("Crouch Jr., Bartemius!"_) Letra "C"? Já?! Nem havia reparado que já estava tão perto. A garota, ainda mais nervosa, não conseguiu evitar, segurou firmemente a mão do seu amigo, Severus e respirou fundo.

- _Slytherin!_

- _Evans, Lily!_

Severus deu um último aperto de incentivo em sua mão e Lily caminhou em direção à mulher, sentindo que suas pernas talvez cedessem sob o seu corpo. Ela deu um sorriso animador para Lily quando a garota sentou-se no banquinho. E, a última coisa que ela viu antes de ter a visão barrada pelo velho Chapéu, foi a de Severus, piscando-lhe um olho.

Mas ela nem teve tempo de enregelar-se, pois, apenas um segundo depois do chapéu ter tocado os seus cabelos ruivos, ele deu o seu veredicto.

-_ Gryffindor!_

- Oh, _não! _– Severus não conseguiu manter-se quieto ao ouvir para onde Lily havia sido mandada.

_Gryffindor?!_ Não era isso o que ele tinha planejado! Durante os últimos dois anos ele tinha visto aquele momento em sua cabeça várias vezes! E em todas elas, Lily ia parar em Slytherin! E ele ia juntar-se a ele em seguida. (_"__Eyeful, Leah"_) Algo estava errado ali! O Chapéu Seletor devia ter se enganado! Era para Lily estar indo se sentar à mesa de Slytherin, não à de Gryffindor. Ele a seguiu co os olhos enquanto ela corria para se juntar aos outros Gryffindors. Lily virou-se em direção a ele e Severus viu que ela sorria tristemente para ele. E aquele sorriso o entristeceu ainda mais. _Maldito Chapéu!_

- _Slytherin!_

- _Fawcett, Harold!_

_Gryffindor..._ Lily repetiu em sua mente enquanto caminhava em direção à sua mesa. O que isso significava então? Que ela era corajosa como dissera o Chapéu em sua canção? Ou apenas que poderia ter ido ao lugar errado? Quando olhou para Severus, pode notar a grande decepção estampada em seu rosto. (_"Ravenclaw!")_ Será que ficariam separados? Ao chegar à sua mesa, o garoto que havia sido selecionado para Gryffindor antes lhe abriu espaço ao seu lado e Lily logo o reconheceu. Era o garoto que havia provocado Severus. No mesmo instante ela cruzou os braços e lhe deu as costas, focando os seus olhos na Seleção.

Depois de Harold Fawcett se juntar à mesa de Ravenclaw, vieram Kiss Fenwick ("_Hufflepuff!"_) e Martin Hughs (_"Hufflepuff!"_) e Natasha começou a irritar-se. Por que demorava tanto assim?! Às vezes ela via que o Chapéu levava bem mais de um minuto para fazer a sua escolha. Ele não podia apenas dizer qualquer Casa e andar logo com isso!? (_"Igmon, Morgause!"_) Cada segundo que um aluno passava com o Chapéu na cabeça para ela durava uma eternidade! (_"Ravenclaw!"_) Parecia que nunca chegaria o seu nome, até que...

- _LeBeau, Natasha_!

- Vai lá, Ianque. – James piscou, cruzando os braços e Natasha apressou-se a obedecê-lo.

_Antes tarde do que nunca!_, pensou, enquanto a professora lhe coloca o chapéu surrado na cabeça. Agora sim, o Chapéu podia demorar o tempo que quisesse!

­- _Mas que difícil você, jovem..._ – ele disse em sua cabeça. _Difícil?! Oras, como se..._ – _Atreve? Oras, eu vejo tudo o que está aqui dentro e... Ah, mas tem muito de cada Casa em você! Coragem, inteligência, honestidade, superioridade..._ – Natasha achou melhor calar seus pensamentos. – _Mas, onde seria melhor? Hum... Vejamos_ – _ANDE LOGO! _– _Oh! Mas que impaciência! Melhor então que seja: _Gryffindor!

- Oh, _não! _– dessa vez foi Sirius quem não pôde evitar o muxoxo.

Ele segurou a cabeça entre as mãos enquanto via a garota mimada tirar o Chapéu da cabeça e entregá-lo direto às mãos da professora. Havia três outras Casas em Hogwarts. Por que ela não tinha ido parar com a corja de alunos de Slytherin?! Seria o lugar perfeito para alguém mimada como ela.

_Com outras três Casas por que você não foi parar em Slytherin?! _Era exatamente o que Natasha pensava enquanto se aproximava da mesa de Gryffindor. (_"Lestrange, Rabastan!"_) E, mesmo que estivesse profundamente desgostosa, lançou a Sirius Black um olhar de extrema superioridade quando se sentou do lado da garota ruiva. Se for para ser assim, que ele ficasse aos pés dela, como qualquer babaca deveria ficar.

- _Slytherin!_

- _Lupin, Remus!_

Foi o sorriso doce de Gwen que fez Remus dar o primeiro passo em direção ao Chapéu, tentando parecer confiante. Mas temia desmaiar ali, na frente de todos. Parecia que seu estômago estava guerreando dentro de si! Ele já conhecia a mulher que estava ali, com o chapéu nas mãos. Minerva McGonagall havia ido com o diretor da escola, Albus Dumbledore, visitar os Lupin várias vezes durante os últimos meses, para tratar da segurança de Remus dentro da escola. Ela deu a ele um sorriso que não parecia pertencer ao seu rosto e colocou o Chapéu sobre sua cabeça.

- _Ora, mas que peculiar... _Lupus... _–_ Remus gelou. Será que apenas ele mesmo quem conseguia ouvir o que o chapéu dizia? Esperava que sim porque, naquele momento, ela sabia que o seu segredo havia sido descoberto pelo Chapéu Seletor. – _Pois bem. _Gryffindor!

Mas, pelas vivas e palmas da Casa para a qual acabara de ser selecionado, sabia que nada do que o Chapéu dissera havia sido ouvido, além de: _Gryffindor_. Ele sorriu aliviado e acenou para Gwen enquanto ia se juntar aos outros Gryffindors. Ele mal olhou para os outros quatro que já haviam sido selecionados. Agora que se sentia bem mais calmo, queria é esperar para ver se Gwen se juntaria a ele.

As próximas que foram selecionadas foram as irmãs Macdonald. E Jean ficou feliz ao não ser separada da irmã, pois, uma após as outra, as gêmeas foram mandadas direto para Gryffindor, sob grandes ovações da mesa. Em seguida veio McKinnon, que foi logo juntar-se aos Ravenclaws e, logo depois dela, Dorcas Meadowes foi selecionada para Hufflepuff.

Gwen realmente esperava ir juntar-se à Remus em Gryffindor. Durante onze anos, nunca havia feito muitos amigos. (_"Morpheus, Lycan!"_) A única amiga que se lembrava de ter, era a sua colega de quarto na casa de Madame Dubois, Josephine Uthergus, que estava no terceiro ano, na Casa Ravenclaw. (_"Ravenclaw!"_) Mas nunca, nem com Josephine, se sentira tão bem conversando quanto como com aquele garoto desconhecido. Sabia que havia algo de estranho nele. Mas também sabia que eram bem parecidos.

- _Mulciber, Butcher!_

- _Slytherin!_

- _Pentice, Gwen!_

A garota tentou colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha, mas já devia ter se habituado que aquilo era vão. Ela sorriu para a professora e sentou-se no banquinho. E o Chapéu bloqueou a sua visão.

- _Seu coração pede uma coisa... – _começou o Chapéu, bastante introspectivo. – _Sua mente diz outra. Mas o seu sangue grita outra, completamente diferente. Você é realmente complicada, menina... _– Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Gwen apertou com força os lados do banquinho. – _Sabe, eu devia pô-la em Slytherin... _– O Chapéu disse e Gwen sentiu o sangue gelar. –_ Mas eu temo que seria um grande erro se fizesse isso... Então, que seja... _Ravenclaw!

Gwen não sabia se se alegrava ou decepcionava. Afinal, ela pensou enquanto deixava o Chapéu nas mãos da professora e seguia para sentar-se logo ao lado de Josephine, havia ficado junto com sua amiga. Longe do seu novo colega, entretanto. Mas o Chapéu cogitara colocá-la em Slytherin e ela sentia que isso seria a pior coisa para ela. A pior pessoa que conhecia - Malcolm Jugson - era daquela Casa. E dos filhos adotivos de Madame Dubois, ele era o único que tratava Gwen com desprezo e nunca a Gwen ele lhe parecera uma boa pessoa.

Já Remus estava realmente triste com a escolha dos lugares. Não sabia se sentiria confiante o suficiente para fazer amizade com os outros com os quais iria dividir o quarto. Será que ele podia trocar de Casa? Mas ele sabia que não.

- _Pettigrew, Peter!_

Ele olhou para Alice, pedindo por socorro. Mas, ao invés de protegê-lo, a garota empurrou-o em direção ao Chapéu Seletor. Ele podia jurar que o sorriso que ela dera era maquiavélico. Mas, vencido, ele arrastou-se até o banquinho e sentou-se. O Chapéu quase cobriu toda a sua cabeça e Peter começou a se sentir sufocado.

- _Mas que cabecinha temos aqui! –_ Peter quase caiu pra fora do banco quando o Chapéu começou a falar dentro da sua cabeça. – _Ora, fique calmo. Eu não _mordo! _Vejamos então para onde eu vou te mandar... Você é bem Covarde sabia? _– Peter não gostou de ouvir isso, mesmo sabendo que era verdade. Como aquele chapéu ousava dizer aquilo?! – _Ah, mas eu sinto que eu seu lugar não é outro senão..._ Gryffindor!

Peter não podia acreditar. Gryffindor?! _Ele?! _Achava que não teria magia suficiente nem para ser selecionado! E, de repente, ele é mandado direto para a Casa dos corajosos?! Devia ter havido um grande erro ali. Ele se levantou do banquinho e entregou o Chapéu à mulher. Ia abrir a boca para dizer que o Chapéu devia ter se enganado, mas, ao ver o olhar duro da professora, acovardou-se e foi caminhando até a sua mesa, sem deixar de tropeçar nas vestes.

- _Potter, James!_

Olhando para os rostos ao redor, James achava que era a única pessoa ali que não estava nem um pouco nervosa. Muito displicente e calmo, ele caminhou até a professora Minerva McGonagall e deu-lhe um grande sorriso bem confiante que ela retribuiu. Não era de hoje que os dois se conheciam. James sentou-se no banquinho e a bruxa colocou-lhe o Chapéu sobre sua cabeça. Ele mal havia lhe tocado os cabelos e já anunciava:

- _Gryffindor!_

Exatamente como ele esperava, a professora tirou-lhe o Chapéu e sorriu, bastante orgulhosa enquanto o garoto caminhava rapidamente para a sua mesa, juntando-se aos seus novos colegas. Empurrando o garoto de aparência abatida para o lado, ele se sentou logo à frente de Sirius, cumprimentando-o com um aceno de cabeça.

- Quebrou a tradição, cara!

- Não sabe como eu estou orgulhoso – sorriu de lado, curvando a sua cadeira um pouco para trás.

- _Prewett, Gideon!_ – um garoto ruivo avançou.

- Seu pai vai ficar muito feliz, né não? – James curvou-se para frente, apoiando o queixo nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa.

- Posso até imaginá-lo distribuindo doces para as crianças trouxas, de tão feliz! – ele riu, coçando a cabeça.

- _Hufflepuff!_

- Vocês não teriam outra hora pra conversar? – Lily virou-se para os dois, sussurrando entre dentes.

- Ooooooo... – os dois disseram, imitando-lhe a voz novamente.

- E aí, _"Foguinho"_? – Sirius disse, se aproximando um pouco dela, - acha que o nosso amigo Ranhoso vai vir nos fazer companhia?

Lily bufou e virou-se de costas para a dupla, enquanto eles riam. A professora chamou por Reynolds, Tara e a ruiva pediu silenciosamente que Severus não viesse para Gryffindor. Se o garoto fosse fazer parte daquela Casa, James Potter e Sirius Black transformariam a vida dele num inferno! E, de inferno, já bastava a vida que Severus levava em sua casa em Spinner's End.

- _Hufflepuff!_

Enquanto os nomes iam correndo, Severus travava uma enorme batalha dentro de si. A em que Casa ele queria ficar agora. (_"Rookwood, Augustus!") _A ida de Lily para Gryffindor havia estragado todos os seus planos! E agora o garoto estava dividido entre querer se juntar a Lily, tendo que aturar os garotos insuportáveis da cabine, (_"Ravenclaw!"_) e continuar como quisera desde que se conhecia por bruxo: ir para Slytherin.

- _Rosier, Evan. _

Outra coisa que era gritante dentro de Severus, era a necessidade que tinha de alegrar a sua mãe. Eileen Snape nunca tinha alegrias em sua vida. A vida com Tobias Snape era angustiante e sufocante para a mãe de Severus. (_"Slytherin!"_) Brigas quase todos os dias e agressões. A última verdadeira alegria que ela tivera fora quando conseguira a bolsa de estudos para o seu filho, em Hogwarts. E Severus sabia que, se ele fosse para a velha Casa de sua mãe – Slytherin – ela iria ficar muito orgulhosa, e com certeza agüentaria melhor a violência do marido.

- _Snape, Severus!_

O garoto caminhou em direção à sua Seleção, ainda com os seus pensamentos em profunda confusão. Mas, quando o chapéu tocou os seus cabelos, ele não demorou a tomar a sua decisão.

- _Slytherin!_

Severus deixou o Chapéu Seletor com a professora e caminhou-se em direção ao que lhe havia sido reservado. Longe da única amiga que tivera. Os dois em completos opostos. (_"Stubb, Mitchel!"_) Quando se sentou à mesa, ainda sendo ovacionado, um garoto mais velho e louro, que usava um distintivo de monitor na capa, deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas, saudando-o. Mas Severus não se sentia realmente satisfeito. (_"Ravenclaw!"_) Tentou ver Lily do outro lado do Salão. A menina também olhava em sua direção. E ele sentiu-se arrasado por vê-la tão distante. Mas a garota, ao contrário dele, estava aliviada. Achava que Severus havia se livrado de uma grande enrascada.

- _Thornton, Alice!_

Ela não conseguiu se mexer. Ao ouvir o seu nome ser pronunciado em alto e bom som, sentiu que todas as partes do seu corpo haviam paralisado! Não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia respirar... Achava até mesmo que os eu coração havia parado!

- _Thornton, Alice! _– a professora voltou a chamar, procurando pela menina. – Alice Thornton está aí?

_Ora, que papelão, Alice!, _disse a si mesma, enquanto começava a ouvir os sussurros atrás de si. Envergonhou-se imensamente. Nem Peter havia paralisado daquela maneira. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, dando o seu primeiro passo à frente. Mas percebeu que havia se esquecido de abrir os olhos novamente e acabou por não ver o banquinho, trombando com ele, derrubando-o com grande estrondo, caindo junto ao chão.

O Salão Principal explodiu em risadas e a garota sentiu o rosto esquentar, como se estivesse em chamas. Com a ajuda da professora, ela levantou-se e arrumou o banquinho, ainda envergonhada demais. Sentou-se com cuidado e deixou que lhe colocassem o Chapéu sobre a cabeça. Mas logo veio a sua resposta de para onde iria:

- _Gryffindor!_

Com um grande sorriso de alívio, ela entregou o Chapéu à professora e saiu correndo para juntar-se a Peter – que também estava radiante com a novidade. Quase desabou no chão novamente, tropeçando na barra das vestes, mas endireitou-se, evitando uma nova série de risadas. (_"Townsend, Shtriga!"_). Jogou-se na cadeira ao lado do amigo e finalmente respirou aliviada.

- Foi muito ridículo? – perguntou, incerta.

- Deu pra rir bastante – Peter disse, com um sorriso mais animado no rosto.

- _Slytherin!_

- Pelo menos ficamos na mesma Casa! – ele continuou, segurando a mão dela.

- _Vance, Emmeline!_

- É sim! – ela sorriu, apertando-lhe os dedinhos gorduchos e depois se virando para as irmãs Macdonald. – E vocês também!

As gêmeas, que prestavam atenção à Seleção, a boca reabrindo-se a cada vez que o Chapéu falava, viraram-se atordoadas para Alice, que riu ao ver as caras impressionadas da irmã.

Depois que Emmeline Vance foi mandada à Ravenclaw, foi a vez de Louanne Wilkes e Juno Zoroaster serem mandadas para Hufflepuff. E então a professora enrolou o pergaminho com apenas um movimento de mãos. O Chapéu Seletor fez uma última reverência para cada uma das quatro mesas e a professora pegou-o, assim como o banquinho, tirando-os de vista.

A Seleção havia acabado.

* * *

**_N.A.:_**_ Mais um capítulo! E estou feliz que dessa vez eu recebi mais reviews! xD  
__Muito obrigada a vocês que estão acompanhando a fic e aos que estão acompanhando e comentando!  
A opinião de vocês conta muito³ pra mim!_

_Cuca, seja bem vinda:D Que bom que está gostando! Vai demorar um pouquinho ainda pro Marotos se formarem realmente! Isso será apenas na segunda fase da minha fic, aguarde! ;D Por enquanto, apenas as descobertas, por isso pode ficar um pouco chato. -.-" Mas continue lendo, por favor:D_

_E aí, Tathi? Tudo bem? Que bom que está gostando e pode deixar que a partir de agora os capítulos vão ficar um pouco maiores. Eu não quis fazer esses primeiros muito grandes porque são muitos personagens para apresentar e não quis que a história deles ficasse confusa! Então dei preferência a capítulos pequenos. No primeiro ano da fic, acho que nenhum capítulo terá mais de 5.000 e poucas palavras. Mas vai melhorando, eu prometo!_

_Snake's, minha freguesa! Olá! O flog já está pronto! Vou postar nele FanArts dos Marotos, Lily, Severus, algumas imagens realacionadas a essa fic e, ocasionalmente, alguma imagem fora de todo esse mundo, por vontade minha! xD Como Samurai X, por exemplo, que eu postei esses dias. Continue acompanhado, obrigada por ser uma leitora fiel:p_

_O site do Flog é esse: fotolog(ponto)com/marauders4ever (Droga de site que não permite links...¬¬, de qualquer maneira tem o link no meu perfil! ;) ) _

_Mais uma vez obrigado por acompanharem!_

_E esse capítulo exige:_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ E, para esse capítulo, um disclaimer especial ( novamente, já que há uma cena rigorosamente tirada de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, novamente! ) Harry Potter e todos os personagens da série pertencem única e exclusivamente à J.K. Rowling. Mas a tia Jo é legal o suficiente pra deixar a gente usá-los para nos divertir:D Te amo, Tia Jo!!! \o/_

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_

_→ Tαsh LeBeαu_


	8. Capítulo VII

_**Capítulo VII**_

Assim que a Seleção terminou, a conversa baixa começou entre as mesas das Casas. Alunos antigos, que ainda não haviam colocado a conversa em dia aproveitavam cada momento livre para atualizar-se das novidades. Mas os olhos de Lily se perdiam entre os professores. Ali sim as pessoas mais esquisitas que a garota já tinha visto, com as mais estranhas roupas e caras. Mas ela achava tudo aqui muito mais do que normal agora. Era até estranhamente familiar.

E bem no centro da mesa em que os professores se sentavam, estava o mais impressionante ser que alguém poderia conhecer em toda a sua vida. Albus Dumbledore era tido por maioria o maior bruxo daquela era. Lily ainda se lembrava perfeitamente da primeira vez que o viu. Já tinha feito uma semana desde que ela havia recebido a sua carta de Hogwarts, e campainha toca. Quando a abre, lá está aquele velho senhor vestido com um terno muito bem cortado. Se não fosse pelos longos cabelos e barba prateados, jamais diria que ele era um bruxo.

Mas quem o estava vendo ali, pela primeira vez, não podia deixar de se admirar quando o velho bruxo se levantou, exibindo as suas vestes bruxas que pareciam com o céu sobre suas cabeças. Poderiam achar inclusive que ele poderia até ter roubado um pedaço do céu para fazer as suas roupas. Mary e Jean achavam que nada mais era impossível. E, quando ele falou, com os seus olhinhos azuis percorrendo cada canto do Salão por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua, é que Sirius finalmente se sentiu em casa.

- Bem vindos! Sejam todos muito bem vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts! Aos que vem pela primeira vez, espero que apreciem a sua estada. Aos que retornam, saibam que todos nós sentimos muito sua falta! – mas, pelo que James pôde notar pelo sorriso de alguns professores, aquilo não era verdade. – Mas deixemos as falações para depois! Aposto que todos estamos famintos! O banquete está servido!

Quando Peter viu aquelas centenas dos mais variados pratos de comida surgir diante dos seus olhos, ele se esqueceu completamente de que estava apavorado e queria voltar para casa. Na verdade, ele adorava Hogwarts! Como ele pudera cogitar a idéia de voltar para casa?! Jamais! Aquele lugar era maravilhoso, com as suas velas e armaduras e mágicas e... UAU! _Aquilo são realmente costeletas?!_

Alice precisou de um empurrão para fechar o queixo e começar a encher o seu prato de comida. Tinha que se lembrar de mandar uma carta aos pais perguntando o porquê nunca tinham alertado-a de que Hogwarts era tudo aquilo. Mas a noite tinha apenas começado. Pois, assim como metade dos alunos do primeiro ano de Gryffindor, ela gritou quando uma cabeça surgiu bem no meio das batatas que Remus estava pegando.

- AH! Bem vindos! – disse a cabeça branco-transparente, fazendo com que todo o seu corpo translúcido passasse pelas batatas.

Por todo o salão, saídos do chão e das paredes apareciam tantos outros corpos translúcidos, que tomavam lugares pelas mesas de todo o salão, impressionando os calouros, sendo cumprimentados por veteranos. _Fantasmas, _Lily não pôde deixar de se admirar.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, hein? – o fantasma que passara pelas batatas achou um lugar entre as irmãs Macdonald e iniciou uma conversa, mas não sem antes ajeitar a sua enorme gola de rufos no pescoço. – Eu sou Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fantasma residente da Torre de Gryffindor! Como vão?

- Mais conhecido como Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, entre os alunos – comentou um garoto ruivo de aparência largada ao lado de Sirius.

- Eu ficaria bem melhor sem os seus comentários, Mundungus Fletcher! – o fantasma deu-se por ofendido, levitando para longe do grupo.

O ruivo Mundungus Fletcher mexeu a cabeça e gritou para o fantasma:

- Sempre bom falar com você, Nick! – e depois se virou para Sirius e James que ainda olhavam para ele. – Vocês têm cara de que vão adorar o lugar. Eu apresento a casa pra vocês. Eu e o trio! – e apontou a cabeça para três garotos sentados logo à frente dele.

James quase deu um pulo para fora da cadeira. Bem ao seu lado, estavam três garotos exatamente iguais uns aos outros. Com feições orientais, os trigêmeos tinham o mesmo rosto pálido e cabelos espetados. James nunca conseguiria diferenciá-los.

- Hey! – disseram os três exatamente ao mesmo tempo, com as bocas cheias de comida.

- James Potter e Sirius Black, não é isso? – Mundungus perguntou, mas não esperou que os garotos confirmassem. – Esses são os trigêmeos Sasaki. Com o tempo vocês aprendem quem é quem. Somos do terceiro ano, acho que já conhecemos o castelo o suficiente.

- Tá brincando, Dung?! – um dos japoneses riu. – Está para nascer alguém que conhece mais esse lugar do que a gente!

Sirius e James trocaram um olhar divertido enquanto Mundungus e o gêmeo começavam uma discussão sobre quem sabia mais. E, sorrindo, viraram-se um pouco para apreciar a briga, enquanto comiam vagarosamente a sua comida.

- Mas quem é que faz toda essa comida?! – Lily pegou-se perguntando em voz alta, quando uma travessa de purê que havia se esvaziado se enchia novamente sozinha. – _"Hogwarts, uma história_" não falava nada sobre isso!

- Esse lugar realmente deve ter _muitos_ empregados – Natasha se pegou, respondendo ao comentário de Lily. – Mas são de muita qualidade! Preciso levar um desses para casa! – ela sorriu e se serviu de mais assado. – Não como algo assim há tempos!

Remus, que havia desistido de suas batatas ao ver uma cabeça saindo delas, agora se servia de um belo punhado de frango refogado, ouvindo as conversas das garotas, mas ainda acanhado demais para se intrometer. _"Não vá começar de novo, Lupin!"_, a vozinha em sua cabeça recomeçava a ganhar vida.

- Aposto como não quer mais voltar correndo para casa, não é Peter? – Alice disse, com um sorriso muito convencido nos lábios, mordendo com gosto um pedaço do seu rosbife.

O garoto levantou a cabeça, a boca estufada de comida, tanto que chegava a escorrer por seu queixo. Ele tentou produzir alguma palavra, mas sua boca estava tão abarrotada, que a única coisa que consegui fazer foi uma cena realmente nojenta, que quase fez quem via perder o apetite.

- Nem mamãe faz uma comida assim! – Mary teve que admitir. A mãe das meninas Macdonald possuía um restaurante bastante famoso na cidade em que moravam, Wakefield, e já ganhara diversos prêmios por seus pratos requintados. Mas nada realmente se comparava àquela comida.

- Você acha que conseguiríamos a receita? – Jean perguntou à irmã, em voz baixa. – Poderíamos levar para o restaurante. Aumentar a freguesia...

Mary sabia bem que sua irmã adorava o ofício da mãe, e planejava juntar-se a ela no restaurante quando se formasse, e até substituí-la quando a Sra. Macdonald não tivesse mais forças para pilotar o seu fogão.

- Você parece triste, Gwen... – Josephine disse à menina, que comia devagar, brincando com a comida. – Tem algo de errado com seu pudim?

Gwen sorriu e, como que para provar que tudo estava certo com o seu pudim, deu uma generosa mordida nele, para se virar para Josephine logo depois e dar levemente de ombros.

- Vai tudo muito bem, Josie – Gwen baixou os olhos para a sua comida, não se sentindo realmente com fome.

- Bem impressionante o lugar, não é? – a garota sentada logo à frente de Gwen comentou, olhando em volta. Também parecia esquecida de sua comida. Ela tirou os olhos esverdeados das velas flutuantes e colocou-os sobre Gwen e apresentou-se, estendendo a mão. – Marlene McKinnon.

Gwen apertou a mão de Marlene suavemente, e a garota logo se lançou em uma conversa sobre como havia recebido a carta e a reação dos pais. E Gwen de repente invejou a vida de Marlene McKinnon. Não se lembrava de Madame Francine Dubois chorando de felicidade quando _ela_ recebera a carta.

- Infeliz com a divisão dos lugares?

Severus, que mal comia observando Lily na mesa de Gryffindor, assustou-se quando ouviu a voz arrastada sendo dirigida a ele. O monitor que estava ao seu lado, parecia mal ter tocado em qualquer prato de comida. Estava virado para ele, com o garfo suspenso em uma das mãos, um pedaço intocado de filé em sua ponta.

- De maneira alguma – Severus disse, tentando disfarçar a realidade. – Sempre quis estar aqui.

O monitor estendeu a mão à Severus, sorrindo no que pareceu ao garoto, muito falsamente.

- Lucius Malfoy – se apresentou, apertando os dedos esguios ao redor da mão de Severus. – E pode se sentir honrado de estar onde está.

- E estou – Severus afirmou, e dessa vez não era mentira.

A única amargura de Severus ainda era estar em uma Casa diferente à de Lily. Sua mente insistia em lhe dizer que era melhor assim. Que se a ruiva tivesse ido para Slytherin com ele, ela seria retaliado por ser nascida trouxa. Mas ainda assim, ele queria a companhia da única amiga que já tivera. _"Mas isso não vai te afastar dela. Vocês terão aulas juntos. E não estarão em países diferentes."_ Dizia a si mesmo em pensamento. E ele sabia que mesmo que estivessem em países diferentes, jamais ia se afastar realmente de Lily.

- E... O Quadribol! – Mundungus continuava a sua ladainha sobre as maravilhas de Hogwarts. Sirius e James absorvendo cada palavra. – Cara! Vocês não sabem o que é isso!

James interessou-se ainda mais quando o garoto mencionou o Quadribol. Desde sempre adorava aquele esporte. Era uma tradição dos homens da família Potter praticá-lo. O avô de James fora Batedor em sua época de escola. E até jogara profissionalmente por alguns anos. Já o pai de James fora um excelente Goleiro, mas parou em Hogwarts, preferindo seguir a carreira diplomática depois da escola.

- ...Os trigêmeos já fazem parte do time – Mundungus ia falando. – São os três artilheiros! O pesadelo do time adversário!

- Posso imaginar! – Sirius ria. _Quem seria capaz de diferenciar os três artilheiros!?_

- Mas esse ano eu entro no time! – o ruivo continuou, pegando a sua faca e fazendo-o de bastão. – Quero acertar algumas cabeças Slytherins! Há! – E deu um golpe com a faca no ar, que voou de sua mão, indo pousar bem ao lado de um aluno de Hufflepuff. - Oops! Mal aí, Lockhart! – mas não conseguiu deixar de gargalhar junto com os trigêmeos, quando o garoto louro, empinava o nariz, muito pomposo.

Enquanto ria, James foi espetar seu garfo em mais um pedaço de carneiro, mas arregalou os olhos ao ver que o seu prato estava vazio, assim como todo o resto da mesa. Já ia abrir a boca para reclamar, quando todas as travessas se encheram dos mais variados doces.

- Eu _amo_ esse lugar! – gemeu, servindo-se de uma generosa porção de mousse.

- Passei a vida toda nos Estados Unidos – Natasha dizia para Lily que, com o queixo apoiado na mão, prestava atenção em cada palavra que a garota dizia, sua bomba de creme completamente esquecida em uma de suas mãos. Era impressionante como ela falava rápido. – Minnesota, pra ser mais exata! _Muito_ frio. Não que eu não goste. Na verdade _adoro!_ E quanto a você? – e se virou para Remus ao seu lado.

O garoto ficou tão espantado por terem lhe dirigido a palavra que deixou o seu garfo cair no chão. Corando, ele baixou-se para resgatá-lo, ouvindo uma risadinha logo de cima da mesa._"Não comece, Lupin!"_, sua voz continuava dizendo, quando ele reapareceu encarando as duas garotas.

- Eu o que? – ele perguntou, impressionado consigo mesmo por não ter gaguejado.

- Onde foi criado? – Natasha disse, apoiando o queixo na mão, exatamente como Lily.

- Ah... No campo – ele sorriu, e baixou os olhos. – Perto de Nottingham.

- Ora! Um Robin Hood! – Lily exclamou, sorrindo e endireitando-se na cadeira.

- Robin Hood? – Remus perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

A ruiva aquiesceu com a cabeça, pousando o que restava de sua bomba no prato, e curvando-se um pouco para frente.

- É uma história trouxa. De um rapaz que mora em uma floresta, e que rouba dos ricos para dar aos pobres – ela contou. – Se passa em Nottingham, e a floresta é em Sherwood.

- Moro bem ao lado dessa floresta! – Remus disse, parecendo mais animado. Mas logo murchou. Fora também naquela floresta que o seu maior pesadelo começara, há seis longos anos numa noite de lua cheia.

- Parece que temos o nosso Robin Hood, Lily! – Natasha falou, dando tapinhas nas costas de Remus que sorriu, bastante constrangido.

Mary olhava Peter comer, começando a se sentir terrivelmente enjoada. Mas não conseguia desviar os olhos da gana incontrolável do garoto por comida. O prato dele havia chegado à uma astronômica altura, que ele conseguia fazer desaparecer por sua boca com astronômica rapidez.

- Peter... – Alice parecia estar se controlando ao lado dele. – Poderia fazer o favor de... – mas, ao ouvir o seu nome, ele se virou para ela, um filete de sorvete escorrendo por seus lábios. – Ah... – a garota desistiu de tentar fazê-lo ser mais educado e passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando esquecer a "agradável" visão.

- Aposto que a minha prima já está imaginando as piores maneiras de contar ao meu pai para onde eu fui parar – Sirius comentou com James, agora que Mundungus e os trigêmeos Sasaki haviam parado de lhes contar cada detalhe da escola.

- Qual delas é? – perguntou, virando-se para ver a mesa de Slytherin.

- Vê o casal de loiros ao lado do Ranhoso?

- A loira de nariz empinado? – James riu, voltando a se virar para Sirius.

- A própria. Garotinha nojenta – Sirius cruzou os braços, apoiando a sua cadeira nos pés traseiros. – Pior que ela só a irmã mais velha. _Bellatrix_.

- Realmente, eu não te invejo, cara – falou, balançando a cabeça e bocejando.

Sirius não podia evitar falar de sua família naqueles momentos. Tudo o que sempre desejara na vida é ser diferente deles. Desde que nascera jamais se sentira realmente em família. Nunca aprovara as atitudes do pai ou dos tios, o que lhe resultou em diversas surras. Ter finalmente causado algo que maculasse a grande família Black era algo que o deixava realmente orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Os doces desapareceram dos pratos, assim como os pratos principais haviam feito alguns minutos antes. E a conversa entre os alunos aumentou, ficando mais alta e agitada. Era inevitável. Depois de um banquete tão farto, a conversa era uma conseqüência. Mas, assim que o diretor se levantou de seu assento, o Salão caiu em profundo silêncio, como num passe de mágica.

- Agora que nos fartamos – o diretor começou, – acho que estão mais dispostos a ouvir a falação de um velho asmático – ele sorriu e juntos as mãos, erguendo a cabeça para que sua voz ecoasse retumbante por todo o salão. – Alguns avisos de começo de ano, como sempre. O nosso digníssimo zelador, Apollyon Pringle– apontou um velho completamente careca ao fundo do salão, - pediu encarecidamente que eu os lembrasse de que é proibido pichações nas paredes ou em qualquer lugar do castelo. Principalmente as pichações ofensivas a ele. – Sirius ouviu Mundungus e os gêmeos abafando o riso do seu lado. – Queria também lembrar aos antigos alunos e alertar aos novos que _realmente_ não se aproximem do Salgueiro da propriedade. Acho que já tivemos acidentes o suficiente.

- Que mal pode haver num salgueiro?! – Natasha sibilou. Mas Remus sabia muito bem que mal havia naquele Salgueiro. Ou, pelo menos, que haveria ao final do que estava sob o Salgueiro.

Dumbledore continuou.

- E além do Salgueiro, é claro, a Floresta Proibida é, bem... _Proibida_ – e permitiu-se um risinho. – E eu gostaria também de anunciar oficialmente que o nosso querido Hagrid assumirá o cargo de Guarda-Caças da Escola, uma vez que o velho Ogg decidiu se aposentar. – Muitas pessoas da mesa de Gryffindor aplaudiram. Hagrid era realmente popular entre as pessoas da Casa. Mas então, p sorriso de Dumbledore desapareceu, e seu rosto assumiu um ar grave. – E gostaria também de alertar a todos para ficarem atentos. Há algo realmente grave acontecendo fora dos muros deste castelo e creio que alguns poucos já perceberam isso – o tom do professor era bastante sério e ninguém deixou de acreditar em suas palavras. – Mas todos vocês estão perfeitamente seguros aqui.

Um silêncio pesado caiu quando Dumbledore calou-se. Suas palavras realmente haviam tido grande efeito. Poucos tinham realmente entendido do que ele havia falado. Os nascidos trouxas, então, estavam deveras confusos. O diretor deu um sorriso tranqüilizador.

- Não se preocupem com isso agora. Preocupem-se com a maratona de aulas que começará amanhã. Estão dispensados. Boa noite e bons sonhos!

* * *

_**N.A.:**__ Desculpem a demora e o capítulo pequeno! Mas é que perdi a inspiração por algum motivo. ¬¬" _

_Snake's, a música do Chapéu do capítulo anterior fui eu quem fez mesmo! E que trabalho deu, caramba:S Gosta mesmo de Samurai X? Comecei uma fic dele, passa lá! Passo meu MSN sim! p Qualquer um que ler aqui pode adicionar, mas não ando entrando muito. Anotem: (alone.today(arroba)hot... ). Droga de que não deixa por a arroba... ¬¬" Mas acho que deu pra entender, né? Se quiserem falar comigo, dar sugestões ou qualquer coisa do tipo, meu MSN está disponível, assim como meu e-mail!_

_Até mais! o/  
→ Tαsh LeBeαu_


	9. Capítulo VIII

**_Capítulo VIII _**

O professor Dumbledore se levantou e pareceu que todo o resto do Salão Principal se levantava com ele. A conversa e os passos formavam um som estrondoso, que lembrou à Alice a Plataforma 9¾, abarrotada e amontoada. A garota não sabia para onde ir. E, pelo visto, não era a única. Para o seu alívio, viu que todos os recém-selecionados alunos de Gryffindor haviam ficado parados em seus lugares como ela. Para onde deveriam ir?

- Alunos do Primeiro Ano! Gryffindor, Primeiro Ano?! – uma voz tentava se sobrepor à balburdia causada por Mundungus e os trigêmeos Sasaki, que tratavam de sair correndo por cima da mesa. – VOCÊS QUATRO!

Passando por diversos alunos, podia se ver um garoto de aparência mais velha se aproximando, de costas, enquanto ralhava com os garotos que faziam a festa, sapateando sobre pratos e cálices vazios.

- A sorte de vocês é que _ainda_ não posso lhes dar detenções! – o garoto gritou, e foi retribuído com gestos muito ofensivos de Mundungus.

Parecendo muito afrontado, o garoto ajeitou o chapéu sobre o cabelo claro e depois se virou para os nove novos alunos de sua casa, tentando colocar em seu rosto um sorriso bastante profissional, que soava muito frio aos olhos de Mary. Ele arrumou o seu distintivo de Monitor na lapela e pigarreou.

- Bem, me sigam! – falou, como se isso fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo.

Sirius e James trocaram um olhar de canto, mas seguiram o pomposo, de braços cruzados, logo atrás das gêmeas Macdonald. Lily, Natasha e Remus iam logo atrás do garoto que, assim que passaram pelas portas do Salão, começou a discursar sobre o castelo.

- Aposto como vão se perder nos primeiros dias – deu uma risada, como se isso fosse muito engraçado. Mas Remus não pensava bem assim. Se perder em um lugar enorme como aquele devia ser realmente inquietante. – Mas logo se acostumam. Vão morar aqui por sete anos.

O grupo começou a subir as escadarias de mármore. Jean não conseguia manter a boca fechada. Os quadros presos à parede estavam se mexendo, acenando para eles e _falando_! Ela nunca havia visto algo tão incrível. Era como se estivessem exibindo filmes ali. Mas a garota sabia muito bem que aquilo tudo era real.

- ...e tomem _muito _cuidado com as escadas – o monitor continuava tagarelando. – Elas adoram mudar de lugar. E algumas delas têm degraus falsos, que você tem que pular para não cair. É realmente chato quando você se enrosca. Muito difícil se livrar.

Peter não achou a informação nada agradável. Nunca tivera uma memória muito boa. E agora estava descobrindo que ia ter que se lembrar de centenas de degraus que eram falsos, que estavam espalhados em centenas de escadas que mudavam de lugar a toda hora. Realmente, quem construiu aquele castelo devia ser muito inteligente ele pensou bem sarcasticamente.

- Sem falar nas passagens secretas! – a ladainha não parava. – Atalhos para outros lugares do castelo e até para fora dele! E há portas que não são exatamente portas. Apenas paredes se passando por portas! – riu.

James já estava começando a achar irritante como tudo para aquele rapaz era engraçado. Até agora ele não sentira a menor vontade de rir. A não ser pelo buraco que havia nas costas das vestes negras do Monitor. Mas nenhum dos novatos parecia inclinado a alertá-lo.

- Mas ao que realmente precisam ficar atentos é ao Pirraça. É o _poltergeist _do castelo. Ele realmente adora provocar confusão. Dá muito trabalho para nós, monitores, sabem?

A única pessoa que mal prestava atenção ao que quer que seja – fossem as palavras do monitor, fossem os incríveis quadros que se moviam – era Lily. Além de sentir o corpo todo dolorido e cansado, algo mais a incomodava. As últimas palavras do diretor ainda estavam em sua cabeça. Havia algo grave acontecendo? Mas..._ o que?_

- Eu disse que a professora McGonagall é a Diretora de nossa Casa – o monitor disse, virando-se para Lily. Só então ela reparou que seus pensamentos haviam se tornado palavras em sua boca. – Não estava ouvindo?

Os olhos claros e cansados do Monitor encontraram os da garota, e Lily sentiu tudo ao seu redor girar...

**– x – **

- O dormitório de vocês é por ali e os seus horários já estão na cabeceira de suas camas. E isso é tudo. Bem vindos à Slytherin.

Lucius Malfoy, o monitor do quinto ano de Slytherin encerrou o seu discurso com uma pequena mesura e foi se sentar perto da lareira, junto com uma jovem tão loura quanto ele. Os alunos do primeiro ano logo se dispersaram, mas Severus ficou parado bem onde estava, admirando o lugar ao seu redor.

Tinha certeza que em algum dia do passado aquele lugar devia ter sido uma masmorra. O teto baixo e as luzes penduradas por correntes só confirmavam a sua suposição. E tudo lá tinha um irritante tom de verde. E não havia nenhuma janela. A umidade ali era palpável e Severus se lembrou de um dia sua mãe ter dito que a Sala Comunal de Slytherin ficava sob o lago.

Fora isso, todo o resto do lugar parecia ter muito requinte. As poltronas, embora não parecessem das mais confortáveis, eram viçosas e decoradas em prata e verde-esmeralda. A serpente símbolo da casa estava estampada em vários lugares e Severus teve a impressão de que cada uma delas se movia.

- Não vai subir, Prince? – ouviu uma voz, vinda de um lugar logo à frente.

Logo reconheceu o garoto. Era Rabastan Lestrange, o mesmo garoto que havia debochado de Lily no trem. Mas Severus tinha que reconhecer que agora eles seriam colegas de quarto por sete anos. E o que menos queria era uma grande confusão logo no seu primeiro dia. Mesmo que sua vontade fosse socar o garoto por ter insultado Lily, Severus apenas crispou as mãos e seguiu o moreno, escada acima.

Além do mais, ele o havia chamado de Prince. Não de Snape...

**– x – **

Gwen não tinha palavras para descrever a Sala Comunal de Ravenclaw. A sua primeira sensação era de que tinha ido parar direto no céu. Um cilindro com um pedaço de céu dentro, como um caleidoscópio. Tudo ali era muito azul. Desde o carpete, que tinha a cor da noite, as cortinas e até o teto abobadado. E todos eles, sem exceção, cobertos com estrelas, como se quisessem transformar aquele lugar em um observatório espacial particular.

Ela sequer ouvia as palavras que a monitora dizia. Os seus olhos corriam das poltronas confortáveis às estantes abarrotadas de livros de todas as grossuras. As janelas eram arqueadas e a garota podia sentir perfeitamente a brisa da noite passando por suas narinas, mesmo que todas as vidraças estivessem fechadas.

E ali, do outro lado da entrada, estava a estátua em tamanho real de uma bela mulher. E não podia ser outra a não ser Rowena Ravenclaw. Gwen não pôde deixar de admirar a sua altivez, com um diadema repousado sobre a cabeça, como se fosse a rainha daquele lugar. E realmente o era.

Só quando alguém tocou o seu ombro, é que ela percebeu que estava sozinha no meio da Sala. Os outros alunos do primeiro ano já haviam disparado para os outros cantos da Sala, pegando livros ou então já estavam subindo as escadarias para os seus respectivos dormitórios. Gwen virou-se e viu que a mão que lhe segurava era a de Josephine, que sorria tão altiva quanto a própria Ravenclaw na estátua.

- É incrível, não é?

Gwen abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu articular nenhuma palavra para expressar o que estava sentindo. Josephine sorriu ainda mais, levando a menina até uma das poltronas, as duas sentando-se de costas para a lareira, mas de frente para uma mesinha baixa, cheia de pergaminhos limpos.

- A primeira impressão do lugar é sempre assim – Josephine falou, como se já fosse uma grande especialista no assunto. – Você acha difícil acreditar que existe um lugar assim...

- Parece... – Gwen conseguiu pronunciar, ainda impressionada com o lugar. – Parece sonho.

E para ela era algo como isso. Nunca imaginara que em Hogwarts poderia haver um lugar como aquele, parecido ter feito especialmente para ela. Mas Josephine não estava admirada com a reação de Gwen.

- Espere até ver o seu quarto – sussurrou.

A menina não pôde esperar nem mais um segundo. Deixando Josephine sentada à poltrona, Gwen correu para a única porta que havia, subindo os degraus, parando apenas para ler as plaquetas penduradas às portas. A escada subia em espiral, mas ela só achou a porta com os dizeres: "Dormitório Feminino – 1º Ano", no último lance de escadas.

Gwen hesitou antes de girar a maçaneta. E quando o fez, seu queixou foi ao chão mais uma vez. Se a Sala Comunal era incrível, realmente nunca se compararia ao quarto. Ela entrou, dando passo atrás de passo. As duas únicas garotas que já estavam lá estavam deitadas em suas camas, em completo silêncio.

Segurando a sua mexa rebelde de cabelos brancos, Gwen examinou melhor o lugar. O chão de pedra antiga estava coberto por um carpete grosso de um azul muito escuro e nas paredes que eram da mesma cor, havia várias estrelas pontilhadas cintilando suavemente, véus e panos bronze e azuis de várias tonalidades caíam por entre as camas.

As pernas dela bambearam, fracas e Gwen se sentou na cama mais próxima e, pela janela logo atrás da cabeceira da cama, ela viu a linda paisagem, das montanhas próximas recortando o céu noturno.

Ela se deitou na cama como as outras garotas e olhou para cima e viu o que havia de mais impressionante naquele quarto. O teto. Ou melhor, a inexistência de um teto. Era exatamente como no Salão Principal. O teto do dormitório havia sido encantado para refletir o céu do lado de fora.

- Não é o melhor lugar em que você já esteve? – disse a voz de uma das garotas, que Gwen reconheceu como sendo de Marlene McKinnon.

Era sim. Para Gwen o dormitório era ainda mais magnífico do que toda a Hogwarts. Era o que realmente havia de mágico naquele castelo. Ela se sentia como se estivesse deitada em uma cama que flutuava no céu...

**– x – **

_Tudo começou a girar... E tudo ficou escuro... Mas não durou mais que um segundo. No instante seguinte via de novo. Mas não era a escadaria de Mármore. Nem tampouco qualquer lugar que ela conhecia. Estava em uma floresta. Ou melhor. Via uma floresta. Havia muitas pessoas lá... Barracas... E com certeza bruxos. Que homem usaria uma camisola bem em meio ao dia sem saber que isso era incorreto. Mas... O que estava fazendo ali. E então viu uma barraca bem pequena e peculiar, parecia haver uma família reunida ao redor de uma fogueira. Todos ruivos, exceto por uma garota de cabelos armados e dentes salientes, e um garoto extremamente familiar. Um senhor ruivo, que começava a ficar calvo falava com as duas únicas crianças não ruivas. Então uma dupla passou por eles, e o senhor ruivo diminuiu o tom, mas ela conseguiu ouvir perfeitamente as suas palavras... _"...e aqueles outros são Bode e Croaker... são dois Inomináveis..."_ Ela seguiu a dupla com o olhar. Podia jurar que conhecia o mais jovem dos dois... _

_Mas então tudo rodou novamente, e ficou escuro. E, novamente, um segundo depois havia luz mais uma vez. Mas não estava de volta à Hogwarts. Nem tampouco continuava na floresta. Estava em uma casa, um lugar desconhecido para ela. Havia um pequeno bebê de rosto redondo dormindo num berço e, curvada sobre ele, uma mulher loura acariciava o seu rosto, os seus olhos escuros transbordando de amor... _

_Outra vez o mundo girou e escureceu. Quando voltou a ver estava em uma sala de pedras antigas. O ambiente era decorado com livros e aquários onde ela podia ver as mais bizarras criaturas. Sentado em uma mesa logo ao centro, estava um homem parecendo muito cansado e abatido. Havia cabelos brancos por toda a sua cabeça e ele olhava muito atentamente para um velho pedaço de pergaminho que estava sobre a mesa. O homem coçou a cabeça, parecendo exasperado e então ergueu os olhos. Ele se levantou e saiu da sala... _

_Uma quarta vez sentiu que tudo girava e se apagava. A luz voltou e ela viu um homem, parado sozinho em frente à uma casa que estava semi-destruída. Ele entrou e, no instante seguinte, Lily ouviu o mais terrível grito de agonia que jamais havia ouvido... _

_E tudo girou novamente e se apagou definitivamente... _

**– x – **

- Ela está bem?

- O que aconteceu?!

- Se afastem! – Natasha gritou para que as duas irmãs gêmeas se controlassem e abrissem espaço.

Todos estavam tentando se amontoar diante do corpo caído de Lily. Ninguém ainda entendia direito o que havia acontecido. Num minuto estavam todos subindo as escadas, ouvindo a falação do monitor. E, no instante seguinte, a garota ruiva estava caindo sem sentidos. Se não fosse por Sirius, ela teria rolado escada abaixo. Mas o garoto havia conseguido segurá-la no instante em que o corpo dela se chocou contra o seu.

- Acha que deveríamos chamar alguém? – Peter gemeu, dançando nos próprios pés.

- E-ela... Está acordando! – Remus exclamou, e era verdade.

Os olhos da menina se moviam rapidamente sob as pálpebras. Lily se mexeu levemente e levou a mão até a cabeça, antes de recuperar de vez os sentidos. Todos pareciam estar segurando a respiração, como que para se assegurar de que ela não ia desmaiar novamente.

Lily sentiu a sua cabeça pesar como um caminhão. Por um minuto se esqueceu completamente de onde estava. Mas, assim que abriu os olhos e viu aquelas dez cabeças curvadas sobre ela, olhando-a, ela se lembrou: _Hogwarts_. Mas... Por que raios estava... _Deitada no colo de Sirius Black?!_

Ela se levantou de supetão, sobressaltando a todos, mas logo percebeu que aquele movimento foi um erro. Pois sentiu uma forte pontada em uma das suas têmporas. Mas conseguiu segurar-se e sentou-se em um dos degraus, fazendo com que todos ao redor se afastassem. Ainda estava confusa demais.

- O que...? – ela estreitou os olhos. – O que eu estou fazendo no chão?

- Ora... Você desmaiou, não foi? – James disse, olhando-a um pouco mais longe do que os outros.

- Desmaiei? Eu...

Então se lembrou. E se lembrou também de cada imagem que vira em sua cabeça. A família de ruivos, o bebê, o homem, o grito... Ela baixou os olhos, se sentindo ainda mais confusa do que antes. _O que fora aquilo?_

- Quer ir para a enfermaria? – o monitor perguntou.

A menina levantou os olhos novamente e, pela segunda vez, encontrou os olhos claros do monitor que – dessa vez – pareciam preocupados.

- Se sente bem? – ele continuou.

Não sabia como se sentia. As imagens ainda estavam passando diante de seus olhos, como se pedissem para serem interpretadas. Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos, que haviam se soltado do rabo de cavalo e viu uma mão surgir diante de seus olhos. Conseguindo disfarçar o susto, ela viu que Sirius lhe estendia a mão, para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Lily, sem hesitar, segurou-a firmemente. Não estava sentindo mais a cabeça pesada afinal. Estava se sentindo até muito bem, cheia de energia. Ela soltou a mão do garoto e se voltou para o Monitor, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eu estou bem... Que tal continuarmos?

Ninguém ali parecia realmente confiante nas palavras dela. Olhavam-na como se, com a queda, tivesse batido com a cabeça e ficado insana. Mas Lily se sentia realmente bem. Até mesmo as imagens não estavam mais diante dos seus olhos, embora ainda estivessem bem vivas em sua mente.

- Ela disse que está bem – James interferiu, impaciente. – Vamos logo que quero dormir!

O Monitor pareceu bastante dividido entre a sua vontade de pegar a garota nos braços e levá-la correndo para a enfermaria e seguir o seu tour pelos corredores. Mas, ao ver que a garota ainda sorria, ele tomou a sua decisão, virou-se e voltou a andar. Lily foi a primeira a segui-lo, como que para mostrar a todos que estava realmente bem. Mas o monitor não ia tirar um olho sequer da garota.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, James olhava fixamente para as costas da ruiva. Havia sido uma cena realmente estranha e até mesmo tenebrosa vê-la caindo para trás, como se sua vida estivesse deixando o corpo. Não podia negar que sentira um arrepio ao ver aquilo. Mas era apenas um desmaio. E, por mais que seu humor estivesse ótimo pelas novidades que Hogwarts trazia, achava que jamais teria paciência para frescuras de meninas.

Peter voltara a sentir um pouco de medo quando viu a garota cair. Por um instante pensou que ela tivesse encontrado um daqueles degraus sumidouros que o monitor havia falado. Mas quando ela não abriu os olhos, ele temeu. E se isso pudesse acontecer com os outros? Será que havia degraus que provocavam o desmaio também?!

Sirius garantiu que ficasse bem atrás de Lily o resto da caminhada. Não acreditara realmente quando ela dissera que estava bem. Ninguém podia se recuperar tão rapidamente depois de um desmaio daqueles. E ele temia que ela pudesse perder os sentidos novamente, a qualquer instante. Mas estaria lá novamente, para evitar que ela rolasse pela escada.

Ninguém mais prestava atenção à nada que o Monitor falava. Até mesmo Natasha não ouvia sequer uma palavra dele, e estava bem às suas costas. Ela olhava a todo momento pelo canto dos olhos, tentando ver Lily. Embora ela sorrisse, sabia que alguma coisa ainda estava errada com ela.

E essa era a mesma sensação que Alice tinha. Quando Lily caíra no chão e ela dera tapinhas leves em sua mão, tentando despertá-la, sentiu algo realmente estranho passar por seus dedos, como uma espécie de poder ou magia, algo que nunca sentira antes. Mas poderia estar enganada. Afinal, quanta magia deveria existir em Hogwarts para ela sentir?

- ...Bem, aqui estamos! – o Monitor falou, se virando para o grupo. Haviam chegado ao fim de um corredor longo e ali, à frente deles, estava pendurando um enorme quadro, onde uma enorme mulher se vestia de rosa. – Esta é a entrada para a Torre de Gryffindor. A Mulher-Gorda é quem guarda a entrada. Há sempre uma senha que sempre lhes será informada quando for mudada – ele se virou para o retrato da Mulher-Gorda. – _Honor_.

Depois de dizer a senha, a mulher na moldura fez uma leve reverência e o retrato se abriu, revelando uma passagem atrás de si. O monitor foi o primeiro a passar, seguido de perto pelos outros. Peter precisou de um empurrão de Alice para alcançar o degrau.

Quando pisaram pela primeira vez na Sala Comunal de Gryffindor, não puderam deixar de admirar. Havia muito glamour ali. E, definitivamente, o lugar transbordava conforto. Tudo ali era em tons vermelhos, amarelos e dourados. A sala circular estava cheia de poltronas fofas, mesas e cadeiras. O Leão de Gryffindor repousava aqui e ali em flâmulas grandes e vistosas. O lugar já estava cheio de alunos, o que dava ainda mais sensação de aconchego.

Alice absorveu cada detalhe daquele lugar, seus olhos se embebedando com a beleza que havia ali. Era tão bonito e muito elegante. Parecia a sala de um rei ou imperador, tamanho era o luxo. Os móveis antigos só contribuíam para o estilo da sala. Ela uma maravilha!

O Monitor se virou de frente para o grupo e abriu os braços, começando a falar, como se houvesse decorado um texto:

- Bem vindos à Gryffindor! Esta é a nossa Sala Comunal. Se passarem por aquela porta – e apontou uma porta logo atrás dele, - chegarão aos seus dormitórios. À esquerda o das meninas. À direita o dos meninos. Suas bagagens já estão devidamente arrumadas e seus horários de aulas já estão sobre as suas mesas de cabeceiras. Qualquer problema que haja, basta falar com a Diretora de nossa Casa, a professora Minerva. A mulher que lhes fez a seleção. Ela fará o possível para ajudar – e sorriu, como quem encerrasse a conversa.

Mas todos estavam ainda admirados demais para perceber que ele havia parado de falar. Era deslumbrante o teto alto do lugar e as janelas compridas. Mary se sentiu imediatamente aquecida e em casa. E não havia sensação melhor do que essa.

Pigarreando, o Monitor conseguiu reconquistar temporariamente a atenção deles. Ele sorriu e juntou as mãos.

- E, se não encontrarem a professora Minerva, podem vir até mim, e farei o que puder. Sou do quinto ano e meu nome é Benjamin Croaker.

A atenção de Lily já estava se dispersando novamente quando ouviu o Monitor dizer os eu nome. _Croaker?_ Era isso mesmo o que ela teria ouvido? Ou apenas imaginara. _"...e aqueles outros são Bode e Croaker... são dois Inomináveis...", _ainda se lembrava exatamente do que vira e ouvira e Croaker fora uma dessa coisas. Mas, antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Natasha a puxou pelo braço.

- Vamos ver nossos quartos! – e as cinco Gryffindor subiram animadas pelas escadas, exceto por Lily, que acompanhou as outras, mas olhando por cima do ombro para o monitor que a observava com a testa franzida.

* * *

****

**_N.A.: _**_Postei! \o/ É, eu sei que estou demorando demais para postar novos capítulos, mas é porque eu realmente empaquei no capítulo 13! xD Vou tentar continuar ainda hoje, e postarei mais! ;) Neste capítulo eu ousei! Desde que comecei a escrever fics dos Marauders, eu tive essa coisa com relação à Lily. Mais pra frente eu vou explicar porque a Lily viu isso, o que é e porque eu fiz ela ter esse "dom", ok? _

**_Tathi:_**_ Mil desculpas a demora! ;-; Mas eu empaquei mesmo, não tô conseguindo desenrolar a história! Mas vou dar um jeito, já tô com uma idéia em mente! ;) Espero que ainda esteja gostando! Obrigada por me acompanhar e por gostar, é muito importante pra mim! _

**_Snake's:_**_ Pena que ainda não te achei On no MSN! Olha, esse trio é bem antigo, da primeira fic que eu escrevi de Harry Potter, há anos atrás e que eu nem cheguei a publicar. Era uma fic passada décadas depois da era atual e eu havia criado os trigêmeos Sasaki! Como eles eram o meu xodó da fic, trouxe eles pra cá! Adoro esses japas:D Continue comigo, beijo! ;) _

**_Nat-Chan:_**_ BEM VINDA! Que bom que sempre aparecem novos leitores! xD Xará, é?! Que maravilha:P Natasha era pra ser o verdadeiro nome dessa pessoa por trás do pseudônimo, mas infelizmente mudaram no último momento! ¬¬" Então, como essa personagem é inspirada em mim, coloquei Natasha em homenagem à mamãe que queria que eu me chamasse assim:D És uma nova fã de HP e Marauders também! Seja bem-vinda! \o/ Não há melhor época que a dos Marotos na minha opinião, é simplesmente fascinante! Fico muito, muito, muito feliz que tenha gostado do meu jeito de escrever, eu faço o meu melhor pra escrever bem! Quero viver disso! xD Beijos, continue comigo, ok? ;) _

_Fico por aqui desta vez:D Ah, e com uma boa notícia do mundo de Harry Potter! O quadribol estará de volta no sexto filme! \o/ Acabei de ver um vídeo com a confecção do novo uniforme! (y) Tá feio, mas pelo menos é a volta do nosso esporte favorito, né?! ;P _

_Nos vemos, rezem pra minha inspiração voltar! ;-; _

_Beijos, _

_→ Tαsh LeBeαu _


	10. Capítulo IX

_**Capítulo IX**_

As garotas estavam agindo como se tivessem esquecido o desmaio de Lily. Assim que colocaram os pés no dormitório, puseram-se a falar descontroladamente, enfeitar as suas camas e colar pôsteres nas paredes. Já se sentiam em casa. Mas por mais que Lily tentasse se envolver na conversa, ainda estava com a cabeça no que vira e na incrível coincidência de uma das pessoas que vira ter o mesmo sobrenome que o monitor.

Lily esfregou o rosto com as mãos, tentando obrigar a si mesma a afastar aqueles pensamentos. Com certeza fora tudo apenas um desmaio e o que vira fora um sonho. Claro! Mas... Como poderia ter sonhado com o nome do Monitor. _Vai ver ele disse e você ficou com o nome na cabeça_, disse a si mesma. Porém, tinha quase certeza que ele não dissera como se chamava até chegarem à Sala Comunal.

Uma almofada acertou bem o rosto de Lily e ela quase saltou para fora da cama com o susto. Mary e Jean trocavam risadinhas e, segurando a almofada entre as mãos, Lily viu Natasha ajoelhada na cama logo ao lado da sua, pronta para outro ataque.

- Planeta Hogwarts chamando Ruiva Desatenta! – e jogou a outra almofada. Mas, desta vez, Lily estava preparada e se desviou, tentando rir com as outras garotas.

- O que? – perguntou, jogando as duas almofadas de volta para Natasha.

- Queremos fazer um jogo – Alice disse, se curvando diante de seu malão. – Nos conhecer... Ah, caramba... – gemeu, ao ver a enorme bagunça em que estavam as coisas em seu malão.

- Não podemos fazer isso outra hora? Estou exausta... – e, para provar isso, fingiu um bocejo extremamente exagerado, se esticando toda.

Para a alegria da ruiva, as gêmeas concordaram. Disseram que tinham feito duas longas viagens naquele dia e que queriam estar bem dispostas para as aulas que começariam no dia seguinte. Mas Natasha não aceitou essa desculpa, cruzou os braços e amarrou a cara.

- Eu atravessei o Atlântico e nem por isso estou reclamando! – dizia, enquanto as outras quatro garotas vestiam as suas camisolas. – Foram mais de dez horas de viagem! Ora, vamos...

- Amanhã, Natasha – Jean disse, entrando debaixo das cobertas.

Lily, as gêmeas e Alice – que fora convencida pelas outras três – apagaram os seus abajures e Natasha ficou na penumbra. Não sentia a menor gota de sono. Ainda era muito cedo no Minnesota e seu sono demoraria muito tempo para chegar. Mais uma vez irritou-se com o pai por não tê-la trazido antes para a Inglaterra. Será que ele havia se esquecido completamente do fuso-horário?! Olhou para o relógio de pulso, que ainda estava com o horário dos Estados Unidos. _Três da tarde?! _Gemeu e afundou em sua cama, olhando para o teto.

Mas ela tinha que admitir que cada minuto daquele dia valera à pena. Ainda não havia visto toda a escola e pouco que vira, entretanto, já fazia jus a quase tudo o que seus avós lhe disseram, algumas outras coisas eram ainda melhores! Só não gostara nem um pouco do desmaio da nova amiga.

Olhou para o lado e reparou que, mesmo que os olhos de Lily Evans estivessem fechados, ela não dormia. Natasha já vira muitas pessoas desmaiarem na fazenda de seu pai. E o que acontecera com Lily não era um desmaio qualquer. Natasha sabia reconhecer. A garota não ficara realmente inconsciente. Quem sabe ela não contasse pela manhã o que realmente havia acontecido...

Natasha suspirou e acendeu o abajur ao lado de sua cama, desencavando um livro ao acaso de dentro do seu malão. _Transfiguração para Iniciantes. _Soltou um suspiro e abriu-o, começando a ler. Afinal, sabia que ainda ia demorar muito para o seu sono chegar...

– **x –**

- A cama da janela é _minha! _

Sirius atropelou James na porta do dormitório masculino e jogou-se na cama que ficava logo ao lado da maior janela do quarto, espalhando-se e se segurando a ela, como se alguém fosse roubá-la dele.

- Haha... Como se eu quisesse pegar um resfriado – James resmungou, sentando-se na cama logo ao lado, espreguiçando-se. Bem que queria a cama da janela. Puff...

Peter entrou no dormitório, olhando tudo em volta. Não parecia tão apavorante... Parecia até bem confortável. Até os seus colegas de quarto não pareciam ameaçadores. Talvez pudesse se acalmar um pouco, não é? Sentou-se em uma cama fofa, ainda perdido nos próprios pensamentos. _É, talvez Hogwarts não seja _tão_ ruim assim..._

- Muito bem, muito bem! Quero a atenção de todos! – James falou, em voz alta, se levantando e indo para o centro do quarto. Ele pigarreou e começou, com as mãos erguidas. – A partir de agora, eu, James Potter, sou o rei deste dormitório! Podem me chamar de _Vossa Majestade_! – deu um sorriso de lado, empinando o nariz e estufando o peito.

- Ah é, e quem é que te fez o rei, hein, _Vossa Majestade?! _– Sirius fez uma reverência extremamente exagerada e floreada, que fez Peter soltar uma risada mais parecida com um guincho.

- Eu, oras! – ajeitou a lapela, colocando um sorriso convencido nos lábios. – O mais inteligente tem que sempre comandar.

- Então acho que você não passa de um limpador de latrinas, Potter! – Sirius riu, atirando o seu travesseiro no rosto de James, arrancando-lhe os óculos.

- HEY! Estou cego! – o outro começou a gritar, tateando o ar à sua frente.

Remus riu junto com Sirius e Peter enquanto o outro procurava em vão por seus óculos. Que incrível experiência seria conviver com aqueles três. Ajoelhou-se diante de seu malão, procurando por seu pijama e James tropeçou em seus pés, caindo de bunda no chão.

- _Desculpe! _– Remus gemeu, mas Sirius riu ainda mais, se deitando na cama enquanto segurava a barriga, tamanhas eram as risadas.

- Você me paga, Black. Ah, se paga! – o outro ameaçou, levantando-se do chão e procurando os óculos no ar, como se pudesse achá-los flutuando em sua frente.

Então sentiu algo se partindo sob os seus pés. As risadas de Sirius – se é que era possível – aumentaram e James sabia o que havia acontecido. Abaixou-se e encontrou um monte de caquinhos do que um dia foram os seus óculos.

- Que maravilha... – resmungou, sentando-se no chão, tateando os bolsos atrás de sua varinha.

- _Reparo_ – outra voz interrompeu a procura de James e Remus pegou os óculos que havia acabado de consertar, entregando-os a James.

- Ora, ora... Temos outro prodígio entre nós! – Sirius emburrou, por terem acabado com a sua diversão. – E um prodígio estraga prazeres!

- Não é um feitiço muito complicado... – ele corou enquanto James colocava os óculos e se virava na mesma hora para Sirius.

- A culpa é _sua!_

- Ai, que medo _dela_! – voltou a rir, se escondendo atrás de suas cobertas, o rosto fingindo pânico exagerado enquanto James se aproximava, arregaçando as mangas das vestes.

Remus balançou a cabeça e foi para dentro do banheiro vestir o seu pijama. Trancou a porta e despiu suas roupas, colocando apenas a calça de flanela, para se olhar no espelho depois. Seu torso estava cheio de vergões e feias cicatrizes. A maior e mais feia delas fazia um círculo em que envolvia todo o seu ombro direito, parte do braço e peito, na frente e nas costas. O pai, embora um bruxo inteligentíssimo, nunca havia conseguido fazer com que todas elas desaparecessem. E, sempre que olhava para elas, Remus se lembrava do que havia dentro de si. Se alguém visse...

Sentindo um calafrio, ele colocou a camisa do pijama rapidamente, escondendo todas as marcas das vistas dos outros. Aprovou o seu visual. Nenhuma parte do seu corpo ferido estava visível. Pelo menos, quanto a isso, ele estava bastante seguro.

– **x –**

Ela não conseguiu realmente dormir naquela noite. Sempre que fechava os olhos e conseguia finalmente adormecer, ouvia o grito de agonia que presenciara em sua visão em seus sonhos e, a cada momento, o homem que gritava ganhava um rosto diferente. Às vezes era Severus, às vezes era o seu pai, ou ainda era alguém que ela nem conhecia, e também algum dos garotos que conhecera naquele dia. Mas sempre havia o mesmo grito de agonia, e isso não deixava Lily dormir como se devia.

Mas não desistiu. Pelo menos não até que o sol tivesse nascido. Porque assim que os primeiros raios passaram pela janela ao lado de sua cama, ela definitivamente não conseguiu mais pregar os olhos. Lily ficou apenas deitada em sua cama, olhando para o teto. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia esquecer o ocorrido da noite anterior. O que vira passava perfeitamente diante de seus olhos, como se estivesse acontecendo naquele mesmo momento.

O que mais a incomodava em toda aquela visão é o nome do monitor. Ainda não estava certa se ele havia lhes dito o seu nome antes do seu desmaio. Mas o fato é que ela ouvira o nome dele quando estava inconsciente no chão. Talvez fosse apenas uma grande coincidência. Talvez até o nome que ouviu o velho ruivo dizer não era Croaker. Poderia ser qualquer outro, não?

Bem devagar, ela saiu da cama, exausta de ficar contando os tijolos de pedra que havia no teto e colocou as suas vestes novas com o brasão vermelho e dourado de Gryffindor. Ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir à sua imagem no espelho. Mesmo longe do seu melhor amigo, Lily sentia que havia ido parar no lugar certo.

Com o horário das aulas em mãos, separou os livros que teria de usar naquele dia e colocou-os todos em sua bolsa. Ainda havia tempo até a hora do café da manhã. Talvez tivesse tempo para escrever aos pais uma carta contando sobre o seu primeiro dia no mundo da magia. Mas, é claro, não iria contar-lhes sobre o pequeno incidente nas escadarias da escola...

– **x –**

Remus foi o primeiro a sair da cama. Nenhum dos seus novos colegas parecia disposto a levantar ainda, pois mais de meia hora depois de Remus se vestir eles ainda dormiam a sono solto. O pequeno Peter até roncava! O garoto teve tempo de sobra para escrever aos pais uma longa carta com cada detalhe do que lhe acontecera no dia anterior. Havia prometido à mãe que escreveria sempre contando como ele estava se saindo em meio às outras pessoas. _Pessoas normais_, Remus não se cansava de lembrar.

Jogou a mochila nas costas e, silenciosamente, saiu do quarto, a carta dos pais em mãos. O único problema agora era:_Onde fica o corujal? _Ele não fazia a menor idéia de onde se localizava o lugar. Teria de procurar. Mas o castelo era enorme! E não fazia a menor idéia de por onde ele poderia começar.

- Parece que eu não fui a única a cair da cama.

Tamanho foi o susto, que Remus deixou o seu pergaminho cair no chão e levou a mão ao peito, o coração disparado. Tinha que parar de reagir assim a cada vez que falavam com ele. Definitivamente tinha que parar com isso.

- Calma!

Quando voltou realmente a si, viu que era apenas Lily Evans, a menina que havia passado mal na noite anterior. Ela olhava para ele com estranheza. _É claro, o que você esperava?! Faltou apenas cair duro no chão!_, a familiar vozinha em sua cabeça ralhava. E ele não podia deixar de concordar. Suas reações eram muito exageradas.

- Estava distraído – se explicou, abaixando-se rapidamente para pegar a carta.

- Bom, isso eu reparei – ela sorriu e levantou-se da mesa onde estava sentada, e dobrou uma folha de papel, colocando-a em um envelope. – Mas onde você está indo tão cedo?

Ele mostrou o rolo de pergaminho e ajeitou a mochila nas costas, sem dizer palavra. Mas a ruiva entendeu, pois se aproximou, mostrando o envelope que tinha em mãos.

- Então acho que vamos para o mesmo lugar. Quer me fazer companhia?

- Não faço idéia de onde fica o Corujal.

- Pois hoje é o seu dia de sorte – ela piscou, puxando-o pela manga das vestes. – _"Hogwarts, uma história"_ tem um mapa maravilhoso da propriedade e eu meio que o decorei.

Os dois passaram pela passagem atrás do Retrato da Mulher-Gorda e foram caminhando pelo corredor, Remus um pouco atrás da garota, seguindo-a, os olhos fixos no rabo de cavalo de cabelos ruivos dela, nenhum dos dois falando coisa alguma. _"Pelo menos você não gaguejou, Lupin, e isso definitivamente é um avanço"_. Realmente, era um grande avanço conseguir dizer frases coerentes.

- Acho que ainda não fomos apresentados formalmente – ela falou, quebrando o silêncio, olhando o garoto pelo canto dos olhos. E acrescentou: – Lily Evans.

- Lupin – ele disse, com a garganta seca. Pigarreou um pouco. – Remus Lupin.

- É um prazer, Lupin Remus Lupin – ela deu uma risadinha e passou a subir uma escada em espiral que parecia ser bastante longa.

Ele apressou os passos, igualando-os aos dela. Parecia que aquela longa escada jamais ia terminar! Quando já estava ofegando, eles ficaram de frente para uma porta de madeira grossa e gasta. Não havia nenhuma placa ali dizendo onde estavam, mas Remus tinha certeza que haviam chegado ao corujal.

Lily abriu a porta e Remus viu que estava certo. O Corujal era um aposento redondo e com o teto muito alto. O chão era coberto por uma mistura realmente nojenta de palha, esqueletos de ratos em decomposição, além de muita titica de aves. A despeito disso, as paredes estavam cobertas de poleiros e mais poleiros, e em cada um deles havia várias corujas, escondendo as cabeças embaixo de suas asas para proteger-se do sol que entrava pelas janelas estreitas.

- O Corujal! – a menina falou, parada à porta.

- Primeiro as damas! – ele disse e a ruiva passou pela porta, caminhando com cuidado para não escorregar em toda aquela sujeira no chão.

- Esse lugar precisa de uma limpeza, não acha?

- Definitivamente! – concordou, entrando logo atrás dela, quase caindo ao escorregar em um esqueleto enquanto procurava alguma coruja disposta a fazer uma longa viagem.

Depois de fazer uma coruja grande e castanha descer do poleiro para fazer a sua entrega, Lily demorou a prender a carta às suas patas propositalmente. No momento em que se vira sozinha com Remus Lupin, pegou-se perguntando a si mesma se ele era nascido bruxo. Se ele fosse, talvez pudesse lhe ajudar a ter algumas respostas. Não custava nada tentar.

Com a coruja firmemente presa ao seu braço, ela levou-a até a janela de onde Remus havia acabado de despachar a sua ave. Ele havia se apoiado ao parapeito olhando não apenas o vôo da coruja, mas também os arredores do castelo. A coruja de Lily, logo que viu a janela, abriu asas e levantou vôo, parecia ansiosa para cumprir logo a sua tarefa. E a ruiva juntou-se ao outro, admirando a paisagem. Mas mal prestava atenção às árvores e às montanhas ao redor.

- Remus? – ela finalmente perguntou. – Você foi criado entre os bruxos?

O garoto saiu de seu transe. Ele observava a floresta ao lado da propriedade lembrando-se da floresta ao lado da qual ele morava. Muitas lembranças em sua cabeça. Especialmente a daquela noite de Lua Cheia, anos atrás. Mas a voz de Lily trouxe-o de volta para a realidade. Ele se virou para ela e só depois de alguns segundos entendeu o que ela havia dito.

- Como? Ah... – ele pensou um pouco antes de responder. Havia sido criado entre apenas dois bruxos: sua mãe e seu pai, e seu pai era nascido trouxa. Mas a resposta a essa pergunta poderia ser muito subjetiva. – Bem, sim... _De certa maneira _– acrescentou em voz baixa, logo depois.

Lily pareceu não perceber o pequeno comentário. Ela não o encarava. Os seus olhos estavam firmemente fixos no Guarda-Caças de Hogwarts, Hagrid, que saia de sua cabana com um enorme regador em mãos.

- Então você sabe bem sobre essas coisas de bruxaria.

- De certa forma...

Ela hesitou novamente. Era estranho confiar em um completo estranho. Ainda mais quando ele estava sendo tão esquivo. Podia esperar para perguntar a Severus. Mas não queria preocupá-lo com o seu desmaio, como sabia que aconteceria. E Lily sentia que podia confiar no garoto ao seu lado. Achava que ele podia guardar o seu segredo. Sentia que ele confiável só de olhar para os olhos cansados dele.

- Você sabe se é comum... Sabe? Ver coisas?

- Ver coisas? – Remus franziu a sobrancelha, sem entender. – Como assim?

- Sei lá... – ela alisou o rabo de cavalo entre as mãos, o olhar ainda do lado de fora do castelo, sem se atrever a olhá-lo. – Ver algo que não aconteceu, mas que pode ser real.

- Como uma premonição? – ele tentou ajudá-la.

- Isso! Como uma premonição – ela franziu a testa e arriscou, finalmente se aventurando a olhar para ele. – Uma visão?

- Foi isso o que aconteceu ontem, Lily? – ele concluiu sabiamente, um sorriso de compreensão em seu rosto.

A ruiva suspirou e contou a ele tudo o que havia visto depois que havia sentido o chão desaparecer sob os seus pés. Contou a ele cada detalhe das coisas que vira na outra noite. E salientou o fato de ter visto na visão o nome do monitor antes mesmo que ele se apresentasse.

Depois que ela terminou o seu relato, Remus ficou em silêncio por algum tempo pesando cada uma das palavras dela antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Era realmente estranho o que ela havia lhe dito. Se bem que ele não tinha muita experiência com outros bruxos para comparar.

- Olha... – ele pensou mais um pouco. – Não é muito comum ter... Hum... Visões do Passado, Presente e Futuro – falou, coçando a cabeça, com uma risadinha sem graça. – A Adivinhação não é muito bem aceita entre os bruxos, minha mãe sempre disse. Foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu?

Lily concordou com a cabeça, muito sem jeito, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada.

- Mas já tive sonhos que se tornaram reais. – disse, como se isso ajudasse em alguma coisa.

- Isso já é comum. Até trouxas têm e se chama déjà vu – ele sorriu. – Não se preocupe. Não deve ser nada demais...

Ela olhou-o bem dentro dos olhos castanhos e cansados, achando que havia algo de familiar neles. Mas não conseguia se lembrar do por que. Respirou fundo e voltou a olhar o grandalhão Hagrid do lado de baixo. _Não deve ser nada demais..._

Remus, ao lado de Lily também observava Hagrid sem, contudo, vê-lo. Nunca havia ouvido falar sobre algo semelhante ao que Lily havia acabado de lhe contar. E seu pai sempre lhe comentava sobre as mais absurdas coisas que ele via no trabalho, e não eram poucas. Talvez ele devesse perguntar ao pai, ele poderia saber de algo e então Remus poderia ajudar a sua colega de cabelos ruivos.

O olhar dele, automaticamente, se desviou de Hagrid para uma frondosa árvore ao longe e ele sentiu um arrepio. Queria que alguém pudesse ajudá-lo naquilo também. Mas era impossível, jamais ninguém poderia ajudá-lo, nem a amenizar o seu sofrimento, muito menos a curá-lo. Remus fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente e sentiu um leve e gostoso perfume floral lhe enchendo as narinas. Sua agonia sumiu no mesmo instante do seu coração e ele deu um sincero sorriso, virando-se para Lily que ainda mantinha a testa franzida olhando o horizonte, perdida em pensamentos. Vendo-a daquela maneira, de repente encheu-se de uma estranha coragem e curiosidade, pela primeira vez então, tomando a dianteira de uma conversa.

- Quando foi que fez magia pela primeira vez?

Lily virou-se para Remus, os olhos levemente arregalados, mas sorriu e ficou de costas para a janela, começando a contar sobre a sua flor que ela fizera brotar, empurrando para o fundo de sua mente a visão. Afinal, era realmente _"nada demais"._

* * *

_**N.A.:** Yeeeeeeeeeap!!! \o/ Nem acredito, mas tenho boas notícias! ;D Pelo menos pra mim! Bem... Desempaquei da droga do capítulo 13! ;-; ºhiper-emocionadaº O capítulo tá deslanchando que é uma beleza e eu já tô na esperança de escrever um capítulo realmente longo nele! \o/ Uhuuuu!!!_

_Bem, mas também tenho uma má notícia...¬¬ Eu, zanzando no maravilhoso mundo de notícias de Harry Potter, encontrei as "boas novas" a respeito do Sexto filme. Preparem-se! \o/ Os Gaunt foram cortados...¬¬" Não só os Gaunt como o Primeiro Ministro Trouxa e a Hepzibá Smith__, a velha que tinha as relíquias de Slytherin e HufflePuff, sabem? Olha, se continuar nesse ritmo eu não vou me admirar se cortarem The Prince's Tale no sétimo livro...¬¬ ºpensamentos assassinos se isso realmente acontecer.º_

_**Snake's: **Primeiramente obrigada por estar sempre lendo! ;) Você é a minha leitora mais fiel! ºemocionadaº Que bom que gostou do dom da Lily. Prometo que vai ser bem legal o motivo dela ter isso! ;) (Eu espero). Continue acompanhando! ;D_

**_ KisYu Black: _**_Bem vinda! \o/ Alguns erros de português? hduashduashduash Você foi é gentil! Tem erro de português até demais! xD Eu tava relendo semana passada para tentar voltar a escrever e vi cada absurdo que eu cometi! -.-" Falando nisso... ºlembrando de um erro que cometeu e que precisa corrigirº...ºquase dez minutos depois, volta assim que corrigiu na Floreios e na FF.º Bem, eu corrigi todos os erros, eu acho... Mas, por favor, sempre que ver qualquer errinho me avise que irei corrigir! E, respondendo a sua pergunta. Eu pretendo sim escrever todos os sete anos. Mas não da maneira que Harry Potter foi escrito! xD Eu não tenho imaginação para tanto. O primeiro ano vai ser um pouquinho grande, porque são as descobertas. Depois, o 2º, 3º e 4º vão ser bem rápidos, pra depois os capítulos ficarem gigantes a partir do quinto, Ok? ;) Pretendo salientar as coisas mais importantes._

_Espero que estejam gostando (quem está lendo) E Reviews, por favor! ;-;_

_Beijos, até a próxima..._

_→ Tαsh LeBeαu__  
_


	11. Capítulo X

_**Capítulo X**_

James Potter soltou um longo – muito longo – bocejo e encostou a testa no tampo da mesa de Gryffindor, no Salão Principal, completamente esquecido de seu café da manhã. Sua maior vontade era voltar para a sua cama confortável e quentinha. Não estava nem um pouco acostumado a se levantar antes das onze horas da manhã. Já tinha começado a ver que teria que mudar muito os seus hábitos em Hogwarts. Afinal, quem sonharia que James Patricius Potter estaria de pé – ou quase – às oito e meia?!

- Não pode ser tão ruim assim... – Sirius disse, derramando quase um pote inteiro de geléia sobre as suas torradas, fazendo eco ao que James sempre dizia quando Sirius citava a família.

- Só por eu não estar dormindo agora já é péssimo – gemeu, sem levantar a cabeça.

- Você é folgado, isso sim – riu, mordendo um grande pedaço de sua torrada.

- E ninguém pediu a sua opinião! – retrucou, jogando o seu guardanapo sobre o outro que ainda ria do desânimo de James.

Sirius, na verdade, estava bastante animado para começar a assistir as suas aulas. Não tinha certeza de como iriam ser. Só havia imaginado até então. Muitas mágicas, usando a varinha o tempo todo, fazendo a sala explodir em pedacinhos com feitiços mal feitos, uma zona de guerra total. Divertia-se apenas em imaginar alguém derrubando o professor balofo do dia anterior. Ele estava doido para testar os feitiços que lera nos livros do tio.

- E onde está nossa amiga estrangeira?

E lá se ia todo o bom humor de Sirius. Ele bufou, mastigando com mais força a sua torrada.

- Quem se importa? – deu de ombros, a boca cheia.

- _Eu. _– James disse e insistiu, percebendo que pelo menos alguma coisa incomodava Sirius naquela manhã. Levantou um pouco a cabeça, encarando o outro à sua frente. – Sabe, ela é uma menina realmente legal.

- Quantas meninas você já conheceu? – estreitou os olhos, com um sorriso sabe-tudo nos lábios.

Com uma expressão bastante concentrada, James pensou por alguns instantes, contando nos dedos, o olhar focado no teto, para só depois de quase um minuto soltar um suspiro animado e abrir um enorme sorriso.

- Além daquela ruiva esnobe, só ela!

- Há! Viu? Não tem como saber se ela é realmente legal. Não conhece outras –, e colocou um sorriso realmente vitorioso nos lábios. – E a ruiva _não é_ esnobe. E, vai por mim – acrescentou, apontando um dedo para James, – em matéria de mulheres esnobes eu sou especialista... – suspirou, lembrando-se das primas Narcissa, Bellatrix e Andromeda.

- E a saga da família Black continua! – entoou, girando os olhos nas órbitas.

Enquanto Sirius ria fracamente, Peter chegou para se juntar a eles. James abriu espaço para ele e o gordinho sentou-se muito desajeitadamente, puxando para perto de si todas as guloseimas que conseguiu alcançar.

- Poxa, estou faminto... – falou, colocando uma enorme colherada de cereais dentro da boca.

Espichando o pescoço e ignorando completamente Peter, James olhou para o resto da mesa, procurando pelos outros alunos de seu ano. Não havia ninguém a vista. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e descansou a cabeça na mão, olhando de soslaio para Sirius.

- Onde acha que está aquele garoto, o Lupin?

- Não vi quando acordei – sacudiu os ombros, devorando outra torrada, sem se importar com o paradeiro de Remus Lupin.

- _Uanuaí eeonava aia – _Peter disse, com a boca abarrotada de comida, em uma língua que nem Sirius nem James conseguiram entender.

- Ãhn?! – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, arqueando sobrancelhas, olhando muito intrigados para o outro.

Peter Pettigrew deu uma engolida enorme e engasgou-se com um pedaço muito grande de pão, sendo obrigado a tomar longos goles de leite para limpar a garganta. Sirius e James esperavam pacientemente, olhando para o menino, incrédulos.

- Quando saí, ele não estava lá – o menino traduziu, um pouco ofegante, depois de quase sufocar com o seu café da manhã.

- Ahhhhh, tá. – os outros dois reviraram os olhos e voltaram-se para os seus pratos, se afastando um pouco do menino, já sem o menor apetite, mas quase rindo do pequeno gorducho.

– **x –**

- Vocês acham que a gente deveria acordar ela?

Alice estava parada bem ao lado da cama onde Natasha dormia a sono solto, o livro que lia na noite anterior caído sobre o seu peito. Não tinha muita certeza se deveria acordar a garota. Talvez Natasha tivesse programado algo para despertá-la ou algo do tipo. Mary e Jean se aproximaram, juntando-se à Alice na análise da menina.

- Eu não sei... – Jean disse, colocando a mochila nas costas, não muito interessada.

- Se ela não acordar vai perder a primeira aula – Mary opinou sabiamente, olhando para o horário em suas mãos. – Será daqui vinte minutos. História da Magia.

- É... – Alice ainda não estava convencida, mas, pouco confiante, se aproximou mais da cama de Natasha. – Acho melhor acordar ela então, não é?

Muito levemente, a loira cutucou Natasha, mas a menina nem se moveu. Alice lançou um olhar de dúvida para Mary e Jean. As duas sacudiram as mãos, excitando-a a tentar mais uma vez. Muito receosa, Alice deu um cutucão mais forte em Natasha. Desta vez conseguiu um gemido de protesto, mas ainda não conseguiu acordá-la. Ergueu os ombros, sem saber o que fazer. Jean exasperou-se.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! – exclamou e empurrou Alice para o lado, sacudindo violentamente o corpo de Natasha. – HEY! Acorda! HEY!!! ACORDA!

Os gritos de Jean finalmente surtiram algum efeito em Natasha, pois a garota se virou de bruços na cama e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, apertando-o contra os ouvidos.

- DORMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR! – resmungou, com a voz abafada.

Jean revirou os olhos e arrancou o travesseiro de Natasha, jogando-o no chão. A outra se virou, os olhos estreitos, tentando se situar. Mas mal conseguia enxergar em meio a tanta claridade, quem dirá realmente despertar. Jean colocou as mãos na cintura e curvou-se um pouco para frente, assumindo um tom autoritário na voz, o dedo indicador apontado para um ponto entre os olhos de Natasha.

- Se você quer continuar dormindo, ÓTIMO! Não sou eu quem vai perder a primeira aula! – dito isso, girou nos calcanhares, as tranças rastafári batendo nas costas, e saiu batendo a porta.

As três outras garotas piscaram, espantadas com a intempestividade de Jean. Mary deu um sorriso meio incômodo, como se dissesse "É assim o tempo todo", e seguiu a irmã gêmea o mais rápido que pôde. Alice, no entanto, ficou e cruzou os braços, olhando para a outra garota que ainda estava na cama.

- Quer que eu te espere?

Natasha se sentou na cama e esfregou os olhos, muito desorientada. Mal se lembrava de onde estava, muito menos quem é que estava se atrevendo a gritar com ela. Soltando um longo bocejo, ela coçou a cabeça e o quarto começou a entrar em foco. Ao seu lado havia uma menina loira. Mas quem diabos era ela e que inferno estava fazendo em seu quarto?!

Mas lembrou-se que não estava mais em sua casa, no Minnesota. Estava na Inglaterra, em algum lugar não mapeado, num castelo mágico. Se dissesse isso a um dos vaqueiros do seu pai, eles ririam de sua cara, achando que havia caído do alto de um cavalo e batido a cabeça. Mas era a mais pura verdade, pois Natasha Anna LeBeau era uma bruxa e estava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts para aprender magia.

Ainda assim, isso não explicava o motivo porque tinha que levantar da cama tão cedo! Não devia nem ter amanhecido! Esfregou os olhos, colocando as pernas para fora da cama, reprimindo um novo bocejo.

- Que horas são? – gemeu.

- Quinze para as nove – Alice respondeu, prontamente.

- Fala sério! – Natasha voltou a se deitar, escondendo o rosto no seu lençol. Mas novamente ela teve de se lembrar:_Você não está mais no Minnesota! _– Maldito fuso-horário! – gemeu, saindo muito a contragosto da cama, pisando duro até o banheiro.

– **x –**

- Me deixa ver o seu horário.

Lily nem esperou. Arrancou o horário de Severus de suas mãos e passou os olhos por ele. Enquanto ela analisava, Severus a olhou bem. Não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com a distribuição de lugares. Nem sequer havia comentado isso com ele quando foi sentar-se ao seu lado na mesa de Slytherin, afastados dos outros alunos da casa. Na verdade, ela parecia estar bem feliz. Ele notou que ela havia entrado no Salão com um garoto de Gryffindor, conversando muito animada.

Ele não sabia bem o que aquela visão havia causado nele. Mas foi um sentimento muito estranho. Algo que não era raiva. Era algo que ele não sabia definir. Durante dois anos alimentara a sua imaginação, vendo Lily com as vestes negras, verdes e prata de Slytherin, sentada ao seu lado em uma grande sala, conversando sobre o que haviam acabado de aprender em suas aulas. E agora, toda essa sua imaginação... Não, imaginação não. _Esperança._ Toda essa sua esperança havia sido rudemente destruída.

- Hum... Que pena. Só temos aula juntos na próxima semana, segunda-feira. Poções, com aquele professor irritante. Slughorn, não é? – ela devolveu o horário a Severus e tomou um gole de suco, os olhos fixos no seu próprio horário.

Concordando com a cabeça, Severus guardou o pedaço de papel em sua bolsa, brincando com os ovos intocados que havia posto em seu prato. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Um dia atrás tinha todas as conversas que teria com Lily já treinadas em sua cabeça. Mas a Seleção havia estragado todo o seu plano perfeitamente arquitetado. _"O que achou da Nossa Sala Comunal?"_ seria a sua primeira pergunta. Mas não havia "_nossa Sala"_. Havia a Sala Comunal de Gryffindor e a Sala Comunal de Slytherin.

Largou o seu garfo e afastou uma mecha de cabelos negros que havia caído sobre os seus olhos, deixando pela primeira vez o que estava pensando sair.

- Está errado, Lily! Você deveria estar na _minha_ casa! – disse, em voz baixa, exasperado.

A menina tirou os olhos do horário das aulas e suspirou dando um tapinha amigável na mão de Severus, com um sorriso triste no rosto. Ela também não esperava se separar de Severus quando chegassem a Hogwarts. Mas era algo imutável.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer a esse respeito, Severus. Mas, mesmo em casas diferentes, não vamos nos separar, não é?

Lily lançou um olhar doce, olhar este que sempre deixava Severus mais aliviado. Mas que, naquele momento, não surtiu efeito algum, tamanha era a sua angústia por estar longe dela. Baixou os olhos e enfiou à força um bocado de ovos em sua boca. Talvez ela não estivesse realmente feliz por ter entrado em Gryffindor. Pelo menos o sorriso no rosto dela era triste. E esse foi o único bálsamo que conseguiu aliviar um pouco o que se passava em seu coração.

– **x –**

Remus ouviu cada palavra da descrição que Gwen dera de seu dormitório, completamente fascinado. Jamais imaginara que poderia existir um lugar como o que ela descrevera. Devia ser maravilhoso dormir como se estivesse em meio às estrelas, voando em uma cama para o mundo dos sonhos. Entretanto, ele nunca saberia como é. Não estava em Ravenclaw como a sua colega. Tinha ido parar em Gryffindor. Mas não estava triste por isso. Na verdade havia apreciado bastante Gryffindor, com a sua Sala Comunal acolhedora, os seus divertidos colegas de quarto e a sua doce colega, Lily.

- ...Mas, infelizmente –, Gwen concluía o seu relato com um suspiro fascinado, – quando acordei era apenas um quarto de pedra normal. Vai ver o teto só é invisível à noite, não é?

- Com certeza deve ser. Não iria me admirar. Você é uma felizarda, Gwen. – Remus disse, terminando de tomar o seu copo de leite. Gwen sorriu para ele e se curvou um pouco para frente.

- Você não me disse nada sobre a _sua_ Casa.

- Ah, porque não tem nada demais. – Remus disse com descaso. – Quartos normais, tudo muito vermelho. Mas é bem aconchegante!

- Uma pena você não poder ver o dormitório de Ravenclaw. Eu tenho certeza que você iria se encantar.

- Uma pena mesmo – suspirou, criando em sua mente a imagem que Gwen havia descrito. – Já estou encantado só de ouvir. Parece fantástico ter uma visão total das estrelas, da lua... – A voz de Remus sumiu ao lembrar-se da lua. Ele suspirou e concentrou o seu olhar no horário das aulas, para não se entregar.

Gwen não respondeu ao comentário feito por ele. Num primeiro momento, pouco depois de ser selecionada para Ravenclaw, ela lamentou por não ter se juntando a Remus em Gryffindor. Mas agora não se entristecia nem um pouco de ter sido selecionada para a Casa de Rowena. Na verdade se entristecia por Remus não ter se juntando a ela em Ravenclaw. Ele gostaria muito de lá. E ela gostaria da companhia dele.

- Parece que temos uma aula juntos amanhã – ela falou, apontando o horário que Remus examinava, curvando-se para frente, sobre a mesa.

- Feitiços. Com o professor Filius Flitwick. Será que ele é legal?

A menina deu de ombros e sorriu, afável, voltando a sentar-se. Para ela se era magia, certamente era muito legal.

– **x –**

- E aí, o que estão achando?

Sigmund Macdonald se sentou entre as duas irmãs e passou um braço pelos ombros de cada uma delas. Jean se afastou no mesmo momento, mas Mary deitou a cabeça no ombro do irmão, carinhosa, recebendo um chamego nas tranças em troca.

- É tudo tão legal, Sig! Mal posso esperar para começar a aprender as coisas!

- E você, Jean? – ele virou-se para a outra irmã, que não parecia tão excitada quanto Mary. – Não gostou de Hogwarts?

- Ah... É bem incrível, não é? – declarou, sem muito entusiasmo. Era verdade que tudo ali era magnífico e encantado e impressionante. Mas ela ainda achava tudo muito estranho. Achava que não conseguiria se adaptar tão facilmente quanto Mary, que já parecia que havia vivido toda a vida ali.

- Ô, se é! – Sigmund se levantou e passou a mão na cabeça das irmãs. – Tenho que ir. Nos vemos na nossa Sala Comunal.

Ele acenou e se afastou em direção a um grupo de colegas, para depois ir para fora do Salão. Quando o último amigo risonho Sigmund passou pela porta, as gêmeas viram Alice entrar acompanhada de Natasha, que se arrastava com a cara de poucos amigos. As duas abafaram risinhos e Jean exibiu um ar de superioridade quando as duas meninas se sentaram de frente para elas. Natasha soltou um bocejo extremamente exagerado e encheu uma caneca com café puro e sem colocar nem uma pitada de açúcar, dizendo:

- Eu odeio fusos-horário. - e virou o líquido fumegante pela garganta. Ela começou a tossir incontrolavelmente. Não só o café era muito mais forte do que ela estava acostumada, como havia queimado a garganta, sussurrando num fio de voz quase inaudível. – _Que porcaria é essa?!_

Alice revirou os olhos e serviu-se com uma jarra de suco de abóbora.

- Quer parar de repetir isso?! – suspirou e virou-se para as gêmeas, os olhos inocentes arregalados. – Ela veio repetindo que "odeia fusos-horário" desde o dormitório até aqui, está ficando bem previsível. E chato! – Acrescentou ao ver Natasha abrir a boca.

- Não posso evitar! – defendeu-se, tomando à força outro gole da bebida amarga. – Eu _realmente_ odeio fusos-horário! Sabe que horas são na minha fazenda?! Não são nem...

- Duas da manhã, eu sei, Natasha, você já falou isso umas dez vezes! – Alice balançou a cabeça e agitou as mãos, resistindo à tentação de rir.

- Você logo se acostuma – Mary tentou animá-la.

- _E_, se não se acostumar, você pode sempre voltar pra sua terra! – disse uma voz intrometida, perto dali. – Eu apoio cem por cento!

Natasha se virou muito lentamente e viu o que esperava que tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo. Mas Sirius Black era bem real e estava bem ao seu lado, se intrometendo em sua conversa para variar, um sorriso desdenhoso estampado no rosto. _Por que não vai procurar sarna pra se coçar?!_, reclamou em pensamento.

- Não se meta nas conversas dos outros, _Babaca_. – respondeu, o desânimo provocado pelo sono parecendo desaparecer ante as palavras do garoto.

- Eu só estou sendo compreensivo com sua dificuldade, _Mimada._ – retrucou, muito inocentemente, com a expressão mais preocupada do mundo.

- Ah! E lá vamos nós de novo! – James disse para o teto, já esperando pelas farpas que viriam a seguir, rindo por antecipação.

Mas, para a sua infelicidade, a sineta tocou naquele mesmo instante, anunciando o fim do café da manhã e a primeira aula do dia e do ano letivo. Natasha nem esperou as outras garotas se levantarem. Já estava de pé, marchando para o mais longe possível de Sirius. _Babaca... BABACA!_ Ela sentia vontade de gritar com ele, sentia vontade de bater nele. Era o que sempre fazia na sua casa pelo menos. Ainda se lembrava do quanto gritara quando pai lhe dissera não da primeira vez que ela lhe falou que queria ir para Hogwarts. Bem, agora ela estava ali e os ouvidos do pai estavam salvos. Mas Sirius Black estava bem em seu caminho e os seus punhos estava pedindo algo para socar!

– **x –**

A coisa que mais impressionou Lily em sua primeira aula no mundo bruxo foi que o seu professor era um fantasma. O Professor: Cutchbert Binns. E a matéria: História da Magia. Ela nunca esperou que fosse ter aulas com um fantasma. Ainda mais aulas de Magia. Mas História da Magia, pelo que ela logo percebeu, não tinha nada de mágico. Era apenas uma longa falação sobre os fatos mais marcantes da história do mundo bruxo.

A ruiva ouviu atentamente cada palavra que a voz asmática e cansada do professor dizia, e anotava tudo o que achava de mais importante. Mas parecia ser uma das poucas a prestar qualquer atenção na aula. Ao seu lado, por exemplo, Natasha LeBeau havia se debruçado sobre o seu livro e agora dormia a sono solto. Algumas mesas atrás Sirius Black fazia o mesmo, mas com a cadeira empinada nos pés traseiros. Do outro lado de Lily, Alice estava com tal expressão no rosto, que a ruiva achou que logo ela iria começar a babar, tanto sua boca estava aberta. O professor Binns parecia não reparar que a sua aula não estava sendo nem um pouco atrativa para os seus alunos e que quase ninguém o ouvia. Ele simplesmente flutuava na frente das carteiras, em um longo monólogo sobre a Revolta dos Trasgos. Apenas outra pessoa além de Lily arranhava a pena em pergaminho, fazendo anotações: Remus Lupin.

Quando a sineta tocou, quase uma hora depois, anunciando o fim da aula, Lily teve de chacoalhar Natasha para que ela acordasse. Bocejando muito, Natasha seguiu Lily até a sala de aula de Transfigurações, onde teriam aula com a Diretora da Casa de Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall. Lily achou que Natasha dormiria novamente a qualquer minuto. Mas, quando a professora McGonagall transformou-se em um gato listrado e depois em humana novamente, ela conseguiu conquistar aplausos e total atenção de todos os seus alunos.

- O Binns nunca ia conseguir isso! – Peter comentou, ao fim da aula, quando o primeiro ano de Gryffindor se dirigia para o Salão Principal para o almoço.

- É _claro_ que não, Pettigrew, ele é um_fantasma!_ – James disse, muito sem educação.

- Mas é realmente incrível, não é? – Alice cortou James, alteando a voz. – Se tornar um animal! Puxa, como eu gostaria de saber fazer isso!

- Um dia você pode tentar – Remus disse, logo atrás das garotas, também animado com a aula que tiveram. – Mas meu pai disse que é bastante complicado.

- Seu pai é um Animago?! – Jean perguntou, admirada.

- Não, não é... Mas ele trabalhou durante muito tempo no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, do Ministério da Magia. E ele já fez parte da Comissão de Registro de Animagos. Me contou algumas coisas. – sorriu, sem jeito.

- Ah, não pode ser tão difícil assim – Natasha falou, agora completamente desperta, a testa um pouco franzida, imaginando como seria se tornar um Animago. – Eu conseguiria!

- Isso você não pode mandar ninguém buscar, Mimada! – Sirius rosnou, passando pelo grupo com James que ainda ria à babaquice de Peter.

- VAI CATAR COQUINHOS, BABACA! – gritou, fazendo um gesto ofensivo para as costas do garoto, que ria alto já longe do grupo.

- Qual o problema com vocês? – Mary perguntou, o grito de Natasha sobressaltando-a.

- O problema é que ele é um _BABACA! _– bufou, o rosto rosado de raiva.

E Lily, lembrando-se do ocorrido no trem a caminho do Hogwarts, não pôde deixar de concordar. Não só Sirius Black como também James Potter. Babacas...

- Apoiado! Apoiado!

– **x –**

Depois do almoço, tiveram mais uma aula de Transfigurações e Lily teve que admitir que achou a matéria muito difícil. E, para ajudar, a professora McGonagall era uma das pessoas mais severas que a garota já havia conhecido. Logo ao final da aula, já passou um longo trabalho para que eles fizessem, com entrega na semana seguinte, para o desespero de quase todos os alunos que não esperavam por deveres tão cedo.

Transfigurações terminou e eles foram direto para Herbologia, onde conheceram a Professora Pomona Sprout. Os alunos do primeiro ano de Hufflepuff estavam lá também e foi uma aula até bastante divertida, onde mexeram com terra e plantaram pequenas mudinhas de plantas mágicas que Professora Sprout disse que seriam uma surpresa para eles quando nascessem. Mas que deveriam pesquisar a semente que plantaram e quem descobrisse primeiro o que haviam plantado ganharia cinqüenta pontos para a sua casa.

À hora do jantar, os alunos do primeiro ano não discutiam outra coisa que não fosse as suas primeiras aulas. Lily, Remus e Natasha haviam acabado de formar um pequeno grupo entre eles e conversavam avidamente sobre a tarefa que a Professora Sprout havia dado, o livro de Remus aberto sobre a mesa em um capítulo apenas sobre sementes mágicas da Bretanha.

- Não! Não pode ser semente de bubotúberas! A semente era branca e não amarelo-limão! – Lily repetiu pela segunda vez à idéia de Natasha, que insistia que a semente era aquela.

- AH! Desisto! – ela se jogou em sua cadeira, derrotada. – Eu tenho certeza que já vi aquela semente em algum lugar. Só não me lembro onde!

Remus coçou a cabeça com o garfo, olhando atentamente para os esboços de sementes desenhados em seu livro. Já havia passado os olhos várias vezes por cada página daquele capítulo, mas não encontraram absolutamente nada que disse algo a respeito da tal semente de Sprout.

- Acho que isso pede a nossa primeira visita à Biblioteca – ele disse, e Lily abriu um enorme sorriso ansioso.

– **x –**

- Qual é o problema com aquele Slughorn?!

Emmeline Vance bateu o seu cálice de suco sobre a mesa, esparramando quase todo o seu conteúdo. Os alunos de Ravenclaw haviam acabado de ter a sua primeira aula de Poções como Diretor da Casa de Slytherin. E Emmeline fora o centro de todas as atenções. Principalmente as do professor. Ela deu uma risada de desespero levando a mão ao peito.

- Quer dizer. Só porque a minha avó... Vejam bem, a minha_ avó!_ Só porque ela foi uma grande Curandeira e grande preparadora de Poções porque eu, _eu_tenho que ser um ás das poções também?!

Ela bufou e bateu a mão sobre a mesa, fazendo os seus colegas se sobressaltarem. Gwen deu um sorriso suave de inevitabilidade e encheu novamente o cálice e Emmeline, com calma.

- Josephine me disse que ele é assim mesmo... – falou, lembrando-se de tudo o que a sua amiga havia lhe dito sobre o professor. – Se você não tiver talento para a matéria, logo ele vai esquecer você.

- Eu espero que ele esqueça _logo!_ – esbravejou, fuzilando o professor balofo que ria ao lado da Diretora de Gryffindor, na mesa dos professores. Espetou com raiva o garfo em um bife e enfiou-o na boca, mastigando com violência.

- Ele vai encontrar outra pessoa pra importunar, Emmeline –, disse Morpheus Lycan, segurando o riso diante da reação da colega. – Algum famoso, talvez.

- Desde que não seja eu – Marlene McKinnon disse rapidamente, abanando as mãos na frente do rosto.

Morpheus serviu-se de ensopado e se curvou um pouco para Marlene, bastante tranqüilo.

- Vai ser alguém da casa dele, vai por mim. Ele é um grande bajulador dos Slytherins.

– **x –**

Severus não conseguia comer. Ele aperta o seu garfo com força, os olhos vidrados nas costas de Lily na mesa de Gryffindor. Ela parecia _tão_ feliz com os seus amiguinhos, curvada sobre a mesa, completamente esquecida que era hora do jantar. Ele também havia esquecido o jantar, só tinha olhos para ver a pequena reunião de Lily com um casal que parecia bem animado. Não podia ver o rosto da amiga, mas tinha certeza que ela estava sorrindo, exibindo todos os dentes para o menino à sua frente.

Ele sentia raiva. Amargura. Lily nem havia ido até ele quando entrou no Salão Principal. Nem sequer havia olhado na direção da mesa de Slytherin. Só tinha olhos, ouvidos e palavras para os outros alunos de sua casa. Algo em seu peito começava a despertar. Pelo visto o que ela disseram naquela manhã era apenas da boca para fora, e os dois iriam realmente se separar.

- O que você tanto olha?

Largando o garfo sobre a mesa, Severus se virou e viu Rabastan Lestrange ao seu lado, agora olhando na direção dos alunos de Gryffindor, obviamente seguindo o olhar de Severus. Unindo as sobrancelhas, Rabastan se virou para Severus, com escárnio no rosto.

- A Sangue-Ruim, é? – Severus crispou as mãos e Rabastan enfiou um pedaço de pudim na boca. – Por que você estava com ela no trem?

Engolindo seco, Severus procurou pela voz para responder, sem olhar diretamente para Rabastan.

- Vivemos na mesma cidade.

- Hum... Sei, sei... – Rabastan não parecia muito convencido da explicação de Severus. Ele voltou a olhar para a mesa dos Gryffindor e apontou as garotas gêmeas. – Vê aquelas duas negras ali? – falou, a voz abafada pela comida. – Também têm Sangue-Ruim.

- Verdade? – Mas não foi Severus quem disse. Alecto Carrow, se sentava logo à frente dos dois, tratando de interessar-se imensamente no assunto. – Quem lhe disse?

Severus queria desaparecer dali. Já estava imaginando até onde essa conversa do casal iria parar e não queria estar presente para dar a sua opinião. Mas não podia simplesmente sair dali. Poderia arruiná-lo.

- O Slughorn comentou comigo hoje no almoço. E vê a menina com a Sangue-Ruim ruiva? – Alecto fez que sim com a cabeça, olhando por cima do ombro e depois voltando a olhar para Rabastan, o olhar faminto. – É uma mestiça americana.

- Uma estrangeira estudando aqui? – dessa vez Severus não conseguiu ficar calado. Jamais havia ouvido falar de algum estrangeiro estudando em Hogwarts e, para ele, a idéia era simplesmente revoltante.

- Odioso, não é? – Rabastan falou, com nojo no olhar. – Esses estrangeiros roubando lugares de bruxos melhores e mais dignos.

Alecto sorriu bem maliciosa e se levantou, curvando-se sobre a mesa, ficando bem próxima de Rabastan e Severus, os olhinhos minúsculos estreitados até quase uma fenda.

- Meu irmão, Amycus vai adorar saber disso tudo. Ele está_ louco _para dar as boas-vindas aos Sangues-Ruins. – ela piscou, e se afastou, gingando.

Severus sentiu o coração apertar. Não se importava do que acontecesse com as outras Gryffindors. Só se preocupava com o bem-estar de Lily. E rezava que, para o bem dos seus novos colegas, eles não relassem uma varinha sequer nela. Ou ele não se responsabilizaria por seus atos.

– **x –**

Sirius olhou para o seu prato cheio de comida e soltou um suspiro. Não tinha fome e o dia tinha sido uma verdadeira droga. Estava completamente decepcionado. Principalmente com o fato de não eles não terem nem ao menos tocado na varinha naquele dia. Mas também com o fato de suas unhas estarem impregnadas de adubo de bosta de dragão.

- Eu esperava mais – confessou, olhando as unhas sujas.

- Sério? – James arqueou as sobrancelhas, baixando o seu garfo.

Sirius deu um sorriso de lado, começando a limpar as unhas com a ponta de uma faca.

- Não é querendo me gabar nem nada, mas eu já sei quase todas essas coisas que disseram hoje.

- _Abe_? – Peter Pettigrew questionou, com a boca cheia de comida, os olhinhos arregalados em admiração e interesse.

- _Abo!_ – ele riu, desviando rapidamente o olhar dos dedos. – O que você acha que eu fiquei fazendo em casa os últimos onze? Lavando as ceroulas do meu pai? – ele deu uma risada seca. – Peguei todos os antigos livros de escola do meu tio Alphard e li e reli todos eles.

Peter comia de boca aberta, impressionado com o que Sirius dizia. Então o garoto devia saber realmente muita coisa de magia. Talvez ele pudesse ajudá-lo. Peter tinha certeza que não ia ser um bom aluno. Até aquele momento não tinha entendido uma palavra do que os professores haviam dito!

Ao contrário de Peter, James sorria abertamente. Ele havia feito praticamente a mesma coisa que Sirius durante os seus onze anos de vida. Mas com a diferença de que ele usava os livros de sua mãe e que ele parava vez ou outra para dar uma volta na vassoura do pai. Contou isso a Sirius e o garoto riu, colocando mais suco em seu cálice e erguendo-o, num brinde.

- Não foi à toa que a gente se encontrou, cara. Pode apostar.

* * *

_**N.A.:**__ Uhu! \o\ Mais um capítulo! ;D E eu ainda não saí da porcaria do 13! -.-" Ninguém mandou eu me meter com Challenges! xD Viciei no fórum 3V! O.o Bem, Anyway. Hoje, é um dia especial pra mim! º-º Porque hoje, (mesmo que seja o fim do dia xD), dia 12/12 eu completo Duas décadas de vida! \o\ ºvai se jogar de uma ponteº HSAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSUA Ai, como é foda ser velha! ;-;_

_**Snake's:**__ Antes tarde do que nunca! \o\ Você é muito simpática pelo MSN também, adorei falar contigo! Ah, eu me esforço pra fazer a melhor fic possível! P Espero que tenha gostado desse também! ;)_

_**Rose: **__\o\ Bem vinda! Que bom que gostou! O.o Corre._

_**Nat-Chan:**__ Uhu! __Que Big Review! xD dhausdhuasdhua Vamos por partes: _"As visões da lily foi do HArry da Hermione na Copa de quadribol naum?"_ Não sei, o que você acha? ºrosto impassível Parte 1º / _"e o bebê seria o HArry?"_ ºrosto impassível Parte 2º /_"e o grito e o dea quando morreu?"_ ºrosto impassível Parte 3º / dhuashduahduahdusha Nem, só mistério! 8) / Sim, vão cortar as lembranças... É, o que a gente pode fazer, né? A Warner fede. U.ú O sexto filme também será um lixo/ Sou Jackie! ;) / _"Qru ve esa turma tdo q vc feiz numa cena só se jah algma coisa assim??"_ Não entendi! O.o / _"E sabe a história da franja branca da Gwen(ta certo?).."_ Que tem a franja dela? O.o / _"Só de virgem tbm (vi no seu perfl)..."_ Eu sou de Sagitário! xD 01/09 é o dia que me cadastrei aqui! ;) _

_Uffa, terminei! xD_

_Ah, sim! E eu estou querendo uma Beta-Reader pra Imortal. Alguém se oferece? ;D_

_Beijos, fico por aqui! ;D_

* * *


	12. Capítulo XI

* * *

_**N.A.:**__ Olá, pessoal!!! º.º Sua "escritora" aqui está muitíssimo feliz! Motivo? Inacreditavelmente, magnificamente, milagrosamente eu passei na primeira fase da Unicamp! \o/ Sem estudar! xD É, eu sou fodona:P Mas acho que devo tudo isso à minha redação! ;D Resultado dessa inesperada aprovação: Tenho que pegar muito pesado agora pra tentar passar na segunda fase! Conseqüência: Vou ficar sem escrever para __**Imortal**__, para __**Transfigurando um Coração (TUC)**__ e para__o __**Guia**__ até o dia 16 de janeiro, que é quando termina a segunda fase! -.-" Mas, até lá, vou postar esse último capítulo de __**Imortal**__ (o último de 2007!) e vou__**tentar**__ postar o segundo capítulo de __**TUC**__. E ainda quero escrever uma fan-fic especial de ano novo! Vamos ver se vai dar tempo! ;D E, por favor gurias! Torçam para que eu me dê bem! ;-; Certamente que eu vou escrever ainda melhor se eu passar! Afinal, o curso que eu estou prestando forma roteiristas! ºdando saltos de felicidadeº_

_Anyway, deixe-me comentar os Reviews..._

_**Nat-Chan: **__Oi de novo!!! \o/ É, a fic tem que ter mistério, senão ninguém se prende na trama, né??? xD Se acompanhar a fic, logo vai ter a resposta para todas as suas perguntas! ;D O primeiro ano já está na metade e os próximos anos serão bem rápidos. A partir do quinto ano as respostas começaram a aparecer! E não se preocupe! Todos os personagens principais (James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Gwen, Natasha e outros personagens que ainda não apareceram ;D) vão ter bastante cenas juntas. Algumas delas eu já imaginei e pode apostar que vão ser as melhores e mais emocionantes da fic! ºansiosa pra escrever, já até fez a capa de uma delas.º Ah... Tipo, a franja da Gwen é branca porque eu achei bonita! xD E queria também fazer uma piadinha que vai aparecer beeeeeem pra frente, saída da boca do Sirius ;D hduasdhasudha Já falei demais! O.o Beijos!_

_**Snake's: **__Obrigada! \o/ Foi um aniversário excelente, até ganhei o perfume que eu queria! xD É, eu vou fazer o Severus sofrer na minha fic! Quem lê-la odiando-o, quando terminar de ler __**Imortal**__ vai ser fã convicta de Severus Snape! xD hduashduashduas Beijos ;D_

_**Rose:**__ Então não corra! xD Correr não é bom, pode causar ataque cardíaco! O.o Que bom que gostou dos meus personagens! º-ª E, vou te contar um segredo, o Remus é o meu xodó! Por isso eu tenho um carinho especial escrevendo ele. Espero que continue lendo! Beijos!_

_**Cuca:**__ Oiee!!! Bom, vocês perceberão já nesse capítulo que a dupla dinâmica de Hoggy já está formada! xD James e Sirius arrasando! Dhausdhuashduashda Agora, os Marotos só no segundo ano! Mas já está quase tudo aqui na minha mente. James e Lily então! xD O Primeiro Round já está quase pronto na minha cabeça! Aposto que vai gostar:P Beijos ;D_

_**Mary¹²³: **__Seja bem-vinda!!! \o/ Que bom que eu continuo atraindo novos leitores! xD Acompanhe-me, sim? ;D E eu tenho um xodó especial pela Gwen! E ainda bem que você falou dela que aí eu posso dar uma explicação especial sobre ela. Muita gente (eu inclusive! xD) vai começar a achá-la irritante porque ela sorri o tempo todo!!! Vou dar uma dica do porquê disso. Eu inspirei ela no personagem Seta Soujirou, do anime Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin). Quem conhece a história acho que vai ter uma idéia da personalidade de Gwen. ;D Beijos, se cuida!_

_**Babby-Luu:**__ UIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! º-º Amei a sua Review! xD Minha irmã e eu aqui ficamos de queixo caído para ela! Rs Fazia tempo que não recebia uma Review tão boa assim, obrigada e seja bem-vinda! ;D Ah, prepare-se! Como eu disse ali em cima, eu vou fazer todo mundo amar o meu querido Severus! ;D Ele merece! º-º Eu vou escrever ele bem especialmente, pra mostrar tudo o que ele passou e ninguém lembra quando vai falar mal dele! ;-; Tadinho! rsE E, eu tenho certeza __**absoluta**__ que a Natasha e o Sirius não casaram! xD Esqueça essa idéia. Eles se desprezam mesmo, não vão se casar:P Beijos ;D_

_Uhuuuu!!! Recebi bastante Reviews esse capítulo! O Capítulo com mais reviews, que coisa boa!!! º-º Foi um presente e tanto de aniversário/natal! xD Obrigada, meninas! Vocês sempre me deixam animada para escrever!_

_Como eu não vou postar mais nada pelo resto do ano, vou deixar aqui o meu muitíssimo obrigada a todas vocês que me acompanharam esse ano. Eu desejo a todas vocês um ótimo e maravilhoso Natal, como muitos presentes, muita amizade, muito amor e muito peru! xD E, para o Ano Novo, muita festa, muita sorte em 2008, muito dinheiro (principalmente! xD Zoeira...), muito amor, saúde e vida! Que todos os nossos sonhos se tornem realidade!!!_

_São os mais sinceros desejos desta que está por trás da Tash (Jaqueline!) a todos vocês, seus amigos e familiares! ;D Um grande beijo desta que adora todas vocês, mesmo sem conhecê-las, pois vocês já são parte da minha história!_

_FELIZ 2008!!! _

→ _Tash LeBeau (Jaqueline)_

_E, com vocês, o último capítulo de 2007!  
_

* * *

_**Capítulo XI**_

O segundo dia de aula era uma sexta-feira, e não foi à toa que a maioria dos outros alunos da escola estava mais descontraída. No dia seguinte seria sábado e, finalmente, eles teriam tempo de sobra para colocar os assuntos em dia com os seus amigos. Apenas para os alunos do primeiro ano o dia não era grande coisa. Para eles era apenas mais um dia onde teriam que ser apresentados a coisas novas e complicadas. Bem... Não eram coisas tão novas nem tão complicadas para alguns deles.

- Temos mesmo que ir ver essas aulas? – Sirius gemeu, com a testa na mesa. – Não podemos invadir a aula de algum outro ano?

- Nem parece que ontem era você o super animado! – James riu, enfiando uma torrada com geléia na mão do amigo, para depois preparar uma para si.

- É. Mas ontem eu não sabia que as matérias iam ser tão chatas. – falou, dando uma mordida em sua torrada, olhando para o céu muito vagamente, os olhos cinzentos perdidos.

- Hoje temos aula com o Flitwick. – o pequeno e tímido Peter Pettigrew disse. Desde o dia anterior, o menino parecia querer se esforçar para se aproximar de Sirius e James desde a noite anterior. – Me disseram que ele é realmente legal.

- Se pelo menos pudermos sacar as varinhas dessa vez... – James tomou um gole de seu leite e viu que Sirius prendia a respiração, olhando para cima.

Seguindo o seu olhar, James viu que era hora do correio. Dezenas e mais dezenas de corujas entravam voando pelo Salão Principal, levando para os seus donos a correspondência, o jornal matinal ou qualquer coisa que por algum acaso tenham pedido. James não entendeu a apreensão de Sirius por ter visto o correio chegar até que uma vistosa coruja negra pousou diante dele, deixando um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho cair sobre o prato vazio do garoto. A coruja não demorou muito tempo ali como as outras, e já estava voando novamente e Sirius encarava o pedaço de pergaminho como se fosse alguma coisa muito nociva. Mas, depois de alguns instantes, seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso de lado.

- Demorou pra chegar... Achei que receberia ontem logo de manhã. Não imaginei que Cissy fosse esperar tanto para contar as novidades.

Levou bem um instante para James perceber do que aquele pergaminho se tratava. Obviamente era uma carta da família Black.

Sirius, na verdade, esperava receber aquilo desde que o Chapéu Seletor o colocara em Gryffindor. Em alguns momentos chegara a ter a louca ilusão de que o seu pai ia irromper no Salão Principal, bem em meio ao banquete para arrancar-lhe o couro. Mas demorara mais de um dia para que o senhor Orion Black reagisse. O garoto não sabia se sentia aliviado pela demora ou preocupado. Chegara até a ter a esperança de que o pai tivesse sofrido um infarto ao saber da notícia. Mas não era tão sortudo assim.

Sem hesitar e muito rapidamente, ele pegou o pergaminho que estava sobre o seu prato e o abriu. Nele só havia quatro palavras em letras finas e de certa forma assustadoras:

"_Nos acertamos em casa."_

Ele riu amargo, amassando o pergaminho e jogando-o para trás. Esperava que tivesse acertado alguém, mas não ouviu nenhuma reclamação. _"Nos acertamos em casa."_ Era isso então? _SÓ _isso?! Confessava que estava esperando que tivesse alguma grande maldição no pergaminho que iria matá-lo instantaneamente. Se julgava um cara de sorte por ainda estar vivo naquele momento. Mas, pelo que conhecia do Senhor Orion Black, ele só acabava com a sua presa quando estava olhando bem fundo nos seus olhos. Sirius bem sabia que quando chegasse em casa para as férias de verão, ele...

- E aí?

A voz de James o trouxe de volta de seus próprios pensamentos. Tentando parecer o mais descontraído possível, Sirius deu uma grande mordida em sua torrada e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa.

- Ah, o de sempre... Ameaças ocultas! – disse com voz de mistério, rindo de si mesmo. – Estou decepcionado. Confesso que esperava mais de Orion Black.

- Confesso que eu também. – James riu com Sirius, sentindo-se mais aliviado agora. – Da maneira que você falava dos seus pais, eu esperava que ele lhe empacotasse uma maldição de morte!

- Imagina! Orion Black é um anjo de asas, jamais faria isso!

Mas James não fazia a menor idéia dos verdadeiros temores que assolavam a mente de Sirius Black enquanto ele devorava o seu café da manhã. Não fazia nem a mínima idéia.

– **x –**

- NÃO QUERO!

Lily suspirou exasperada e pela terceira vez arrancou as cobertas de cima de Natasha. Já fazia quase quinze minutos que ela tentava acordar a garota. Mas Natasha se recusava a sair da cama, agarrando-se ao colchão como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Alice, sentada em seu malão, ria dos esforços da ruiva sem nem mover um dedo sequer para ajudar.

- Eu vou te tacar um balde de água gelada se não sair dessa cama! – a ruiva ameaçou, o rosto vermelho.

Mas Natasha parecia não se importar com isso, porque escondeu a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, tentando evitar que o sol tocasse seu rosto. Ela já estava começando a se arrepender da idéia de vir morar em um país estrangeiro. Estava exausta! Mal dormia. _Maldito fuso-horário_. Não se cansava de culpar o fuso-horário por sua péssima adaptação. Alguém arrancou o travesseiro de seu rosto e a luz do sol bateu em cheio em seu rosto.

- Estou cega! – gemeu, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

- Agora chega de frescura, Natasha! Temos aula em alguns minutos. LEVANTA!

Vencida pelo cansaço, a garota se levantou e arrastou-se até o banheiro, emburrada e bufando.

- A Inglaterra é um SACO! – gritou, antes de bater a porta.

– **x –**

O segundo dia de aulas, todos concordaram, foi muitíssimo melhor que o primeiro. A aula de Feitiços era realmente divertida e cada um deles adorou a oportunidade de poder tirar a varinha do bolso e fazer alguns floreios. Mesmo que isso tenha resultado na destruição da escrivaninha do professor, vítima de um feitiço muito mal feito por Peter Pettigrew. Os destaques da aula, entretanto, ficaram a cargo de James Potter, Sirius Black e Gwen Pentice, que muito rapidamente dominaram o feitiço Lumus. Flitwick, como muitos disseram, era um professor muito divertido, ninguém pôde dizer o contrário. Ele era bem mais baixo que a própria mesa e havia desabado magnificamente de sua pilha de livros quando a sua mesa foi explodida.

- Agora eu vou esperar pela sexta-feira todos os dias! – Sirius comentou, durante o almoço, bastante animado, espreguiçando-se.

- Temos feitiços na quarta-feira também. – Peter disse, bastante tímido. Ainda não havia se recuperado do grande papelão da aula.

- Mas não temos toda a tarde de quarta-feira de folga, temos? – James observou, apontando o seu garfo para Peter. – O que vamos fazer com todo o nosso tempo livre?

– **x –**

- Vou para a biblioteca! – Lily disse, pousando seus talheres ao lado do prato vazio. – Fazer aquele trabalho de Herbologia. Vocês vêm comigo?

- De jeito nenhum! – Natasha exclamou, bebendo um longo gole de água. – Vou aproveitar para recuperar o sono perdido, isso sim! Odeio esse...

- Fuso-Horário. – Alice e Lily completaram por ela, rindo, já prevendo as falas da amiga americana.

- É. – aquiesceu, fazendo bico e resmungando, brincando com a comida. – Preciso me adaptar logo!

- E você, Alice? – a ruiva virou-se para a outra.

A loira deu de ombros, com os olhos fixos na comida, como se a estranhasse.

- Pode ser. Não tenho o que fazer, e Peter não desgruda daqueles dois garotos! – levantou o olhar e sorriu para Lily. – Vamos sim! Aí terei o fim de semana livre.

- Remus? – Lily virou-se para o garoto, que havia ficado quieto até o momento.

Ele tirou os olhos do livro que estava lendo enquanto comia, com expressão confusa, olhando para as três garotas. Estava completamente ausente da conversa que as três tinham entre si.

- O quê?

- Perguntei se quer ir à biblioteca à tarde. – repetiu.

- Oh... Bem. – ele fechou o livro, com uma das sobrancelhas curvadas. Durante a aula de Flitwick, Gwen e ele haviam combinado de passar a tarde juntos, fazendo os deveres. – Já tenho planos para a tarde. Me desculpe.

- Ok, então. – suspirou, com um pequeno bico, mas logo voltou a sorrir. – Somos apenas você e eu Alice. – a ruiva encheu a sua taça de suco, enquanto falava. – Nós duas e Severus, eu acho.

- Severus? - Alice, que havia voltado a admirar sua comida, tornou a olhar para Lily.

- Ele é...

- Onde estão as gêmeas? – Natasha perguntou, muito avoada, interrompendo Lily.

– **x –**

- A gente podia ficar na biblioteca, sabe?! Mais fácil de pesquisar. – Jean gemeu, deitando a cabeça sobre a mesa que ela e a irmã ocupavam na Sala Comunal de Gryffindor, brincando com a pena por entre os dedos.

- Me senti muito sufocada naquele lugar – Mary disse, folheando o que parecia a ela ser a centésima vez o livro de Herbologia. – Pegue um dos livros que retiramos e comece a procurar!

- Temos todo o fim de semana pra fazer isso, Mary! – reclamou, levantando a cabeça o suficiente para ver a irmã, amassando a pena entre as mãos. – Vamos só dar uma volta esta tarde.

- Damos a volta amanhã.

- Por favoooooooor, Mary! – Jean juntou as duas mãos, como que em prece, fazendo a sua melhor cara de súplica.

- Sua preguiça me irrita! – a gêmea reclamou, batendo a mão na mesa. – Agora pegue um livro e procure!

- NÃO! – respondeu a outra, se levantando, e indo em direção ao retrato da Mulher-Gorda.

- ÓTIMO! – gritou, para as costas da irmã. – DEPOIS NÃO VENHA PEDIR O MEU TRABALHO EMPRESTADO!

– **x –**

- Hey, Lupin!

Remus levantou os olhos do livro de História da Magia, procurando quem o chamara. Achava que estava sozinho na mesa de Gryffindor desde que as garotas saíram. Mas parecia que estava enganado. Os garotos com que dividia o dormitório se aproximavam, sentando-se nas cadeiras logo a frente dele. Remus deu um sorriso e fechou o livro, tomando o cuidado de deixar um dedo marcando a página que estava lendo.

- História da Magia? – Sirius falou, incrédulo, lendo a capa do livro. – Como consegue ler isso?!

- Ah... É até que bem interessante, sabe?

- Claro... Tenho certeza que é _muuuuuito_ interessante. – o sarcasmo na voz de Sirius era bem evidente, o que deixou Remus bastante envergonhado.

- Quer ir dar uma volta com a gente? – James cortou Sirius, antes que ele lançasse outra indireta desconfortável para o menino. – Vamos dar uma olhada naquele Salgueiro que o Dumbledore falou.

O estômago de Remus deu uma volta completa e ele imediatamente desviou os olhos dos garotos à sua frente, muito desconfortável.

- Nã-não... Obrigado. Te-tenho coisas pra f-fazer. – gaguejou, reabrindo o livro e se escondendo atrás dele.

James e Sirius trocaram um olhar, intrigados com a reação de Remus. Sacudiram os ombros e saíram, sem nem ao menos se despedir dele. Mas Peter não se mexeu. Estava com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, observando Remus atentamente. Embora ele tivesse reaberto o livro, Peter reparou que os olhos dele não se moviam e que uma gota de suor surgia na sua testa. Conhecia aquela reação. Era medo. Peter sentia isso o tempo todo. Abriu a boca para perguntar o que Remus temia, mas deu um salto quando ouviu um grito.

- PETTIGREW! – James chamou, da porta do Salão Principal. – NÃO VEM?!

E o menino se apressou em ir até os outros dois e Remus respirou aliviado. Quanto mais tempo passasse longe daquele maldito Salgueiro, melhor.

– **x –**

Lily coçou a cabeça com a ponta da pena e fechou o livro que folheava, colocando-o de lado. Professora Sprout realmente havia passado uma tarefa complicada. Nenhum dos livros sobre sementes e plantas britânicas havia sequer algo parecido com a semente que haviam plantado no dia anterior. A garota, que era boa no desenho, havia feito um esboço quase perfeito da semente, anotando todas as suas características e tudo o que Sprout havia dito sobre ela. Mas não havia encontrado nada. Suspirando, Lily pegou outro livro. Havia ainda uma biblioteca inteira para procurar pela resposta.

E, por falar no assunto, uma biblioteca e tanto! Quando colocara os pés pela primeira vez na biblioteca de Hogwarts, sentiu como se estivesse entrando em um santuário. As altas estantes e o cheiro de livro velho era algo bastante marcante e Lily não deixou de se encantar. Sempre apreciara a leitura. Desde que aprendera a ler, anos antes, lia tudo o que colocavam nas mãos com extremo prazer. Era uma fã dos livros. E, para qualquer fã de livros, a biblioteca de Hogwarts era um paraíso.

- É impossível! Sprout só pode ter inventando uma semente nova que ninguém conhece! – Alice exclamou, emburrada.

- Shiuuu... – Lily sibilou, olhando para o lado.

A bibliotecária, Madame Irma Pince, Lily logo viu que era bastante severa. Quando ela e Alice começaram a passear pelas prateleiras, ela logo veio bafejar em seus pescoços, como se soubesse que as duas estavam ali pela primeira vez e temesse que as meninas inexperientes arruinassem a sua perfeita organização dos grossos volumes encadernados sobre tudo o que havia no mundo da magia.

- Mais baixo, Alice. – sussurrou, aliviada que Madame Pince não tivesse notado a ligeira elevação na voz da outra garota. – Ela nos expulsa daqui e não fazemos o trabalho!

- Não tem como fazer o trabalho, Lily! Simplesmente não existe essa semente! – gemeu, num tom bem mais baixo agora, fechando o livro que estava olhando.

- Nós a plantamos ontem, claro que existe! Só não procuramos direito!

- Com certeza é algo muito complicado. – falou, fazendo alguns rabiscos em seu pergaminho. – Algo de uma série à frente da nossa, por isso nós não achamos nada.

- Ela não faria isso! – mas logo depois se pegou pensando se Sprout realmente não faria. Afinal, não conhecia nenhum professor ainda, não podia julgá-los. Balançou a cabeça e se levantou. – Vou pegar livros das outras séries, só por garantia.

– **x –**

Estavam sentados à beira do lago, fazendo os deveres. Gwen se sentia bem ali, era um lugar fresco, diferente de onde estava acostumada a ficar. Sua pena deslizava suavemente pelo pergaminho, formando palavras em latim, com as quais ela já estava começando a se habituar. Na verdade, não era nada difícil depois que se pegava o jeito. Ela suspeitava que por ter entrado em Ravenclaw talvez fosse mais fácil para ela. O Chapéu Seletor havia dito que apenas os mais inteligentes entravam para a casa, e ela não conseguiu deixar de se envaidecer um pouco.

Mas estava silencioso demais. Havia apenas o som de sua pena escrevendo e de alguns pássaros cantando para quebrar o silêncio. Não ouvia Remus escrever. Ela terminou a frase que formulava em sua redação de História de Magia e colocou a pena dentro do tinteiro, levantando os olhos. Remus não estava escrevendo, nem lendo. O seu pergaminho, apenas com algumas palavras escritas, estava de lado e seu livro estava esquecido sobre o seu colo. O garoto estava olhando o nada, os olhos embaçados.

- Está tudo bem, Remus?

Ele piscou, como se despertasse de um transe e se virou para Gwen, a expressão indecifrável. Se estava tudo bem? Remus não podia dizer que realmente estava. O garoto achava que jamais ficaria realmente bem. Como poderia algum dia estar, levando dentro de si o que levava? Mas não podia confidenciar isso à Gwen. Simplesmente não podia. Então, colocou o seu melhor sorriso no rosto, o sorriso que treinara durante vários dias em sua casa, antes de embarcar para Hogwarts, o sorriso que deveria usar sempre que perguntasse se ele estava bem.

- Claro, Gwen. Só estava pensando no meu trabalho de Transfigurações.

Remus estava mentindo. Ela sabia, mas não ia questioná-lo. Se Remus tinha algum motivo para esconder algo e mentir sobre como realmente estava, não era direito dela questioná-la. Conheciam-se havia apenas dois dias, ela não era alguém a quem ele devesse confidenciar os seus maiores segredos, seus sentimentos. Mas, mesmo se conhecendo havia tão pouco tempo, Gwen se preocupava com o bem-estar do menino. Havia algo estranho com ele. Ela não entendia como, mas sabia. Simplesmente sabia. E não podia fazer nada a respeito, ou saber o que causava essa sensação nela. Então, Gwen sorriu como sempre fazia e voltou à sua redação.

Ele observou a menina escrever durante alguns instantes, e depois focou seus olhos em seu pergaminho, quase vazio, ainda com a mente distante dali. Seu olhar logo se desviou para a direção onde estava o Salgueiro Lutador. _Maldita árvore,_ pensou. Para ele, ela era mais símbolo de sua desgraça. Era algo que jamais o deixaria esquecer o que ele era. Como se fosse possível esquecer...

– **x –**

Não parecia grande coisa e Sirius não entendia que mal poderia haver em uma árvore. Apenas por insistência de Peter nem ele, nem James haviam se aproximado do Salgueiro. Ainda... O garoto agachou-se sobre os calcanhares, apoiando uma das mãos no chão, olhando para a árvore imóvel, com os galhos de folhas avermelhadas, devido à aproximação do outono. Não havia nada que parecesse ameaçador ali. O que um salgueiro podia fazer contra ele?! Nem frutos a árvore tinha para poder acertá-lo na cabeça!

- Humpf... – James colocou as mãos nos bolsos, balançando-se para frente e para trás. – É só uma árvore!

- Mas Dumbledore disse...

- E você acredita em tudo o que Dumbledore diz, Pettigrew?! – Sirius se levantou, rindo desdenhoso. – Sempre me disseram que o Dumbledore era um velho caduco! É só uma árvore!

- Mas, os acidentes que Dumbledore disse...

- Vai ver algum bobão foi subir na árvore e caiu, é isso! – tirando as mãos dos bolsos, James deu alguns passos à frente, estreitando os olhos. – Mas é uma bela árvore, sem dúvida.

Sirius riu, encarando James.

- Não sabia que você era fã de árvores, James?

- Ah, sou fanático, tenho até uma coleção no meu quarto. – disse, com sarcasmo, olhando para o outro menino. – Vou chegar mais perto.

- Não sei se é uma boa...

- Ah, Pettigrew, fique quieto! – resmungou, indo se juntar a James. – Se soubéssemos que você ia ficar mijando nas calças, nem teríamos de chamado!

- Na verdade, Sirius, acho que nem o convidamos. – James disse, olhando para cima, parecendo pensar.

- Verdade, ele simplesmente veio junto. – o outro concordou, maldosamente.

Peter não soube o que responder. Ficou olhando para os dois garotos, que o encaravam com sorrisos de lado. O menino corou furiosamente e baixou os olhos, fungando. Ele crispou as mãos, se sentindo a menor das criaturas. Virou-se e saiu correndo dali, para longe dos dois. _Idiotas. Idiotas..._

- Você acha que o deixamos triste? – James disse, com indiferença.

- Ah, ele estava atrapalhando a diversão! – riu, dando as costas para onde Peter havia desaparecido. – Depois ele esquece. – Voltou a encarar a árvore. – Então. É só uma árvore, certo?

- Claro! – concordou, também olhando o Salgueiro agora. – Vamos mais perto.

- Certo. Hum...

Esfregando o nariz, Sirius deu o primeiro passo, com James bem ao seu lado, os dois caminhando muito confiantes, o Salgueiro se aproximando a cada passo. Era só uma árvore, e árvores não eram perigosas. Dumbledore estava exagerando no banquete. Era apenas um Salgueiro inofensivo. Nada mais que uma árvore. Os dois pararam a poucos centímetros do tronco. Sirius respirou, aliviado e olhou para a frondosa copa sobre a sua cabeça. Por um momento, temera que não fosse apenas uma árvore.

- Viu? Não tem nada de mal aqui! – James disse, se apoiando no tronco, sorrindo satisfeito. Mas Sirius ouviu um estalo alto e alarmou-se, procurando a origem. – É apen-...

- ABAIXA!

Mas James não se abaixou. Confuso, ele apenas se virou a tempo de ver Sirius se jogar no chão e um enorme galho vir em sua direção, acertando-o direto no estômago. Estrelas surgiram diante dos seus olhos quando ele foi atirado metros para trás, caindo de costas no gramado, nocauteado.

Extremamente surpreso, Sirius manteve o seu corpo colado ao chão, protegendo a cabeça com as mãos. Ainda ouvia os galhos do Salgueiro se movimentando furiosamente, procurando por um alvo para atingir. Agradeceu por ser pequeno e, naquele momento, inatingível aos galhos furiosos da árvore.

Só quando não ouvia mais os galhos se movimentando tão ruidosamente, foi que ele se permitiu levantar a cabeça, olhando para cima. O Salgueiro ainda balançava os galhos, mas longe do chão. Sirius se levantou e correu para longe do alcance da árvore, o coração aos pulos. Deixou-se cair na grama, ofegando, os olhos vidrados presos à árvore que voltava a ficar imóvel aos poucos.

- Mas quem foi o filho da...

Então se lembrou de James. Levantou-se e viu uma forma imóvel a alguns metros dele. Correu até o corpo do garoto e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, preocupado. James estava com os olhos fechados e os braços abertos. Mas, para o alívio de Sirius, ainda respirava. Os óculos dele estavam tortos em seu rosto, mas inteiros. Sirius não havia visto onde o Salgueiro o havia atingido. Deu uma sacudida no ombro de James e este fez uma careta, mas não abriu os olhos.

- Hey! – Sirius chamou, chacoalhando-o com mais força.

James gemeu, sentindo-se como se uma manada de elefantes tivesse passado por cima dele. Duas vezes em seguida. Abriu um dos olhos, encontrando Sirius curvado sobre ele, as sobrancelhas quase unidas de tão franzidas. Colocou uma das mãos sobre o estômago, onde a dor estava quase insuportável, sentindo-se muito mal humorado.

- Mas quem foi o filho da... – disse, tentando se levantar, mas logo voltou a cair no chão, bufando. Sirius riu.

- Eu estava dizendo a mesma coisa. – sentou-se ao lado de James, soltando o ar dos pulmões, aliviado que James estivesse bem o suficiente para blasfemar. – Ainda bem que é só uma árvore, hein?

- Árvore?! – James deu uma risadinha, mas parou. Rir também doía. – Achei que fosse um touro me atropelando!

Sirius gargalhou, balançando a cabeça. Na verdade, agora estava até começando a gostar da árvore. Até que ela era bastante simpática. Onde será que podia comprar uma? Tinha certeza que as primas iriam _adorar_.

- Quê?! – irritou-se o outro, se apoiando nos cotovelos. – Acha engraçado eu quase ter sido morto?! Foi uma visão tão hilária assim?!

- Na verdade, eu não vi. Poderia, por favor, ser acertado de novo pra eu ter uma noção de como é?! – sugeriu, sem conseguir deixar de rir.

- Há-há-há! Você é _tão_engraçado, Black!

Bufando com a dor, James se jogou na grama novamente, fechando os olhos. Sentia que suava frio. Talvez tivesse quebrado alguma coisa. Ah, mas ia dar o troco naquela maldita árvore, ou fosse lá o que isso fosse! Sirius parou de rir, olhando para o outro, agora voltando a parecer preocupado.

- Quer ir pra enfermaria, cara?

- Não é uma má idéia. – sussurrou, de olhos fechados.

Sirius se levantou e estendeu a mão para James, ajudando-o a se levantar devagar e cuidadosamente. O outro fez caretas e mais caretas, mas não reclamou da dor. Com cuidado, Sirius passou um dos braços do outro sobre os seus ombros, para que ele se apoiasse e juntos, os dois caminharam em direção ao castelo.

– **x –**

Alice não entendeu a pose de Peter. Não fazia nem cinco minutos ele havia entrado na biblioteca e se sentado ao seu lado, sem dizer nem uma palavra. E estava assim até aquele momento, de cabeça baixa sem mover-se. Ela bem que tentou perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas ele apenas a ignorava, como se ela nem estivesse ali. A loira olhou para Lily que deu de ombros, não querendo tirar os olhos de seu livro.

- Peter? – tentou novamente, tocando o ombro do garoto. Ele não fez menção de que tivesse ouvido ou sentido a sua mão sobre o ombro. – Peter, o que foi que aconteceu?

Nada. Ela detestava quando o amigo se fechava nesse casulo. Mas achava que sabia o que havia acontecido. Conhecia Peter Pettigrew desde sempre, e já tinha certa noção de cada reação que ele tinha a cada coisa. E quando ele ficava recluso daquela maneira era porque alguém havia mexido com ele. Lembrava-se de quase todas as vezes que Peter havia ficado assim. E não foram poucas. Sempre acontecia quando os pais dos dois os colocavam entre outras crianças. Peter nunca conseguia se sociabilizar.

- Peter? – chamou-o novamente. – Quem te provocou?

Peter fungou. Já era um avanço. Depois disso ele iria cair no choro. Era sempre assim. Onze anos de convivência, ela sabia cada coisa sobre Peter Pettigrew. Alice virou-se para Lily, se curvando um pouco para frente.

- Vou ter que tirar ele daqui, logo vai abrir o berreiro.

Lily balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Ele está bem? – perguntou, enquanto Alice se levantava e Peter não se demorava em imitá-la.

- Vai ficar. – sorriu, juntando o seu material e indo em direção à saída da biblioteca, com o braço sobre os ombros garoto.

A ruiva ficou vendo os dois se afastarem, preocupada com o menino. Peter Pettigrew não parecia o tipo de pessoa que sabia fazer as coisas sozinho, principalmente passar por novas experiências. Ela podia ver nos olhinhos dele que não estava satisfeito com o que estava acontecendo em volta dele. Devia ser triste, ela achou, se voltando para o seu livro.

_Tão triste quanto não achar a maldita semente de Sprout!_

Fechou o seu décimo livro e suspirou, largada na cadeira. Estava começando a sentir seus olhos arderem de tanto percorrê-los por sobre as letras antigas das páginas amareladas dos livros que estava folheando. Quase sem esperanças de encontrar a resposta, ela se levantou e foi novamente à Seção de Herbologia, procurar por mais livros.

Passou os dedos pelas lombadas dos livros velhos, lendo os seus títulos rapidamente e pegando um volume ao acaso. _"Plantas Exóticas das Ilhas Hébridas"_. Esperando que finalmente encontrasse ali a resposta, caminhou em direção à mesa que ocupava. Mas, passando por uma seção parou. O nome daquela parte da biblioteca lhe chamou a atenção._"Seção de Adivinhações"_.

"_A Adivinhação não é muito bem aceita entre os bruxos, minha mãe sempre disse."_, lembrou-se das palavras que Remus Lupin lhe havia dito no dia anterior.

Lily não resistiu à curiosidade e caminhou entre as primeiras prateleiras sobre o assunto, dessa vez bem mais devagar do que caminhava por entre as prateleiras de Herbologia, lendo os títulos mais atentamente, abraçada ao seu volume de plantas exóticas. Profecias, quiromancia, cartomancia, numerologia... Todas as coisas que ela sempre ouvira falar no seu mundo como sendo grandes mentiras para enganar as pessoas. Mas agora que era uma bruxa achava que nada mais era impossível.

Então um volume lhe chamou a atenção. Era um livro bem menor em tamanho e grossura que os outros ao seu redor. E parecia quase intocado. A sua lombada era negra, parecendo veludo e havia finas letras prateadas gravadas na horizontal. _"O Mistério por trás das Premonições, pelo Inominável Stradivarius Arcanus"_.

"_...e aqueles outros são Bode e Croaker... são dois Inomináveis..."_

Era coincidência demais. Será que ali ela poderia encontrar algo que esclarecesse o que viu no outro dia? Lily estendeu a mão para pegar o pequeno livro, mas se deteve quando ouviu uma voz muito perto.

- Lily? – A garota se virou e encontrou Severus, parado bem ao seu lado, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – O que você está fazendo na Seção de Adivinhações?! – ela sentiu muito bem o desdém na voz dele. Mas não se importou e apenas sorriu.

- Apenas passando, Severus. – disse, sorrindo e se afastando da prateleira. – Você demorou, achei que ia vir logo que a sua aula acabasse. – comentou, mudando se assunto e passando por ele, indo se sentar à mesa que ocupava.

Ela não havia contado a Severus o que havia acontecido na noite da Seleção, e ficou muito agradecida por ninguém ter comentado a respeito. Não sabia ao certo porque, mas não queria contar isso a ele. Achava que o amigo poderia se preocupar desnecessariamente. Severus tomou o lugar que Alice ocupara momentos antes, agora com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Tive aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, como sabe. – ele se curvou para frente, animado. – E é o má-xi-mo! Fiquei para trás pra tirar algumas dúvidas com o professor Quintin. Você vai simplesmente adorar a matéria, Lily! É _fantástico!_

Ela sorriu, abrindo o livro e olhando para o amigo.

- Mal posso esperar então. – falou, feliz com a animação de Severus. – Tenho Defesa na terça-feira. Vamos ver se é mesmo tão bom assim como você diz.

- Você vai ver! É tão fascinante, sabe? Quero saber mais sobre as Ar... – parou de falar, olhando o livro que Lily estava folheando. – Isso é pra tal pesquisa que a Sprout passou pra todas as salas?

Lily concordou com a cabeça, sem levantar os olhos do índice do livro.

- Não vai achar aí. – ele disse, e ela encarou-o. – É semente da Vagem da Patagônia.

- Patagônia? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha, finalmente encarando Severus.

- Fica na América do Sul. Nunca vai achar num livro sobre plantas britânicas. – declarou, tirando os seus livros da mochila e empilhando-os a um lado da mesa, estendendo um deles para Lily. – _"Um Catálogo de Plantas da América."_Vai encontrar a definição aí.

Ela apoiou o rosto na mão, emburrada, pegando o livro. Nunca iria procurar em um livro sobre plantas estrangeiras, a idéia nem lhe passara pela cabeça. Fechou o volume que estava folheando antes e empurrou-o de lado. Pelo menos não precisaria mais esquadrinhar cada folha de cada livro. Agora já sabia o que era. Mas, em compensação, não iria ganhar os pontos para a sua casa. Os méritos não seriam dela e sim de Severus.

Conformada, Lily abriu a página e procurou pela tal Vagem da Patagônia. E lá estava. Era a mesma semente. Molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever.

– **x –**

Desde que saíra furiosa da Sala Comunal, Jean começara a explorar os corredores da escola, começando do alto para ir descendo gradativamente. A cada nova descoberta ela se fascinava e, de certa forma, se assustava ainda mais. Uma jovem mulher de uma dos retratos inclusive acompanhou-a durante algum tempo de sua excursão, contando as últimas fofocas sobre o monge pervertido do quadro do quinto andar.

A menina também parou às vezes à porta de outras salas de aula, querendo ouvir as coisas complicadas que os professores diziam aos seus alunos mais avançados. Confessava que, para ela, estavam falando outro língua. Não conseguia entender com clareza nada do que estavam dizendo. Mas, ainda enquanto andava, Jean começou a se sentir culpada pela maneira com que havia falado com a sua irmã gêmea. Afinal, Mary estava apenas preocupada com as lições e sua irmã sempre fora assim. Mary sempre fora a mais dedicada aos estudos, desde que as duas haviam freqüentado o Jardim de Infância trouxa, anos atrás.

Iria voltar até a Sala Comunal e pedir desculpas a ela, para depois ajudá-la com os deveres de casa. Ela se afastou da porta da sala de aula na qual estava parada e voltou pelo caminho de onde viera. Ao virar um corredor ela estacou. Diante dela estava um trio de garotos completamente desconhecidos para ela. Os três pareciam ser mais velhos e usavam o brasão de Slytherin em seu peito. Jean deu um passo para trás quando o maior e mais esguio deles deu um passo à frente, a sua voz ácida sibilando.

- Olá, Sangue-Ruim.

* * *


	13. Capítulo XII

* * *

_**N.A.:**__ ºTash chega, escondida atrás de um escudoº Okay, gente... Eu sei que eu abusei! Mas foi por uma boa causa, juro! Demorei um pouquiiiinho pra publicar esse capítulo, mas eu tive os meus motivos, verdade! E ele não ficou graaaaande do jeito que eu queria nem nada... Prometo que o próximo será maior..._

_Tá, eu dou explicações sobre o sumiço de mais de um mês! xD Como já sabem, eu fui viajar no fim do ano. Voltei no começo de Janeiro e fui direto para a tortura com a segunda fase da Unicamp. Depois de torrar meu cérebro lá, voltei pra frente do PC para escrever:D Mas não para escrever __**Imortal**__ nem nenhuma das outras já conhecidas! . Estou escrevendo umas fics pra alguns Challenge. E eu espero que leiam, não vão se arrepender! Dêem uma olhada nas minhas outras fics. Já tem duas vencedoras lá! º-º_

_Agora, Reviews..._

_**Rose Samartinne:**__Oo Calma, guria! xD Que ele é um viadinho mal-comido todos nós já sabemos! xD dhusahdusadhsaudhuasdh É... Eu quero mostrar as razões que levaram o Pettigrew a ser o que ele se transformou mais tarde. Mas não sinta pena daquele rato imundo! xD Espero que não tenha desistido da fic só porque demorei pra postar! .. Beijão ;_

_**Babby-Luu:**__ É... Passei a primeira fase da Unicamp sem estudar! xD Mas só por causa da redação que tirei 44 num total de 48!º-º Na parte teórica eu fui uma tragédia! xD A segunda fase foi terrível! ( _

_Eu sempre gostei muito do jeitão do Severus! º-º Ele é demais, fala sério! xD Bom... Vou te contar um segredo... __**Eu**__ sou mais sádica que a Rowling! ;D ºaquela que adora fazer os personagens dela sofreremº Espero que goste do capítulo! Beijo._

_**Snake's Princess:**__ Eu também não gosto muito da Jean não... :p Ainda algumas coisas vão acontecer com ela. Aguarde surpresas! E cadê a __**sua**__ fic com a Lolla, guria??? Quero aquele prólogo! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! ) Beijo!_

_**Nat-chan:**__É... __Esses Slytherins ainda vão dar o que falar! ºOlhar Malignoº Tem alguns personagens pra aparecer sim! Um deles é um dos meus favoritos EVER! º-º Essa piada sobre a franja branca da Gwen vai vir só beeeem pra frente! xD Aposto que vai ter até esquecido quando ela aparecer:D Quero sempre os seus Reviews! º-º Beijos! ;D_

_**Natalie:**__ º-º Ah, nem é tão boa assim! xD Mas obrigada! Um ficwriter sempre adora ler que gostam dos lixos que ele escreve! xD Espero que continue a ler, sim??? Beijos! ;)_

_**Lupin Black Potter Evans: **__A-DO-REI seu Nick! º-º Mas que fique claro que o Remie é meu! xD hduasdhuashdusa Bom... Descuuuulpa a demora! Mas postei a continuação finalmente! Espero que ainda queira continuar a ler e que mande mais Reviews com a sua opinião sobre a fic! .. Beijo._

_Bom... De Reviews isso é tudo. Agora aguardem a minha próxima fic. Uma Remus e Lily que arrancou lágrimas da minha beta! ;; Puppy, Luv Ya! xD Não, gente, esse não é nome da fic. Não sei se posto outro capítulo de Imortal tão cedo. Mas __**TUC **__e o __**Guia **__realmente vão demorar um pouquinho ainda._

_Espero Reviews desse capítulo, por favor! Não custa nada, custa???_

_O primeiro capítulo de Imortal em 2008! Enjoy it! ;)  
_

* * *

_**Capítulo XII**_

Nunca seria diferente. Seria sempre o excluído. Viveria sempre sozinho. Peter já estava acostumado a sempre ser deixado para trás. Estava acostumado à solidão e ao menosprezo. Durante os onze anos de sua vida habituara-se a apenas ouvir calado as gozações a seu respeito, as risadas, o desprezo.

Olhou para o lado. Alice estava sentada, com um livro aberto no colo, lendo-o. Ela sempre fora a única que ficara ao seu lado, a única que sempre o defendeu, que sempre estava lá para deixá-lo feliz ou fazê-lo parar de temer. Ele não sabia o que seria dele sem ela. Talvez já tivesse desistido há muito tempo.

A porta do retrato se abriu e por ela passaram James e Sirius. Peter logo tirou um livro de sua bolsa e escondeu rapidamente o rosto atrás dele, para que não vissem os seus olhos vermelhos, sem nem ao menos perceber que estava segurando o livro de cabeça para baixo. Que passassem direto por ele! Não queria falar com eles nunca mais! NUNCA!

Mas, para azar do pequeno, os dois se sentaram no sofá logo ao lado do qual Alice e Peter estavam ocupando. Olhando por cima do livro, percebeu que James estava com uma cara nada boa e pegou-se desejando que qualquer coisa de ruim lhe houvesse acontecido.

- Quem seria louco de criar uma aberração como aquela?! – James disse em voz alta, passando a mão pelo abdômen. – Aquele negócio é sanguinário! _Assassino!_

- Foi uma grande sorte a sua não ter ficado, Peter. – Sirius disse para garotinho, percebendo que ele os observava. – A árvore não _é_ só uma árvore... – riu, dando um tapinha no ombro de James. – Deu uma bela lambada no nosso amigo aqui.

Peter riu, não se contendo. Era muito bem feito para os dois, por terem-no desprezado e ignorado os seus avisos. Pena que não tivera sempre uma árvore maluca que dava lambadas por perto quando alguém o ridicularizava.

- Você levou uma lambada de uma _árvore?_ – Alice disse, descrente, baixando o livro, o riso já se formando em sua garganta.

- Vai, pode rir! Queria ver se fosse com _vocês! _– ralhou, ajeitando os óculos. – E _não era só uma árvore!_ Era um objeto de destruição em massa!

Alice começou a rir junto com Peter. Ainda achava um pouco difícil alguém levar uma surra de uma árvore. Mesmo estando no mundo bruxo, nunca havia ouvido falar de árvores que batiam nos outros. Mas ali era Hogwarts e tudo podia acontecer.

- Qual é, cara? – Sirius claramente segurava o riso. – Daqui uns dias você também vai estar rindo disso! E olhe para o lado legal. – ele deu um tapinha no ombro de James. – Você é o novo recordista! Acho que nunca em toda a história de Hogwarts um aluno quebrou três costelas logo no seu segundo dia de aula!

- Que tal _você_ ir levar uma surra daquele... daquele Salgueiro Lutador para eu começar a rir agora, hein? – falou, de mal humor. – Não me importo se roubar o meu recorde.

- Esse eu deixo pra você! – sorriu de lado, acomodando-se melhor no sofá, com as mãos na nuca. – Prefiro ser recordista em outras coisas.

- Bem que eu queria ter visto. – Peter disse, guardando o livro na bolsa, quase que completamente esquecido que os dois garotos o tinham desprezado mais cedo.

- Não vai ver tão cedo, a não ser que decida ir você levar uma surra do Salgueiro. – James respondeu, suspirando.

Mas Peter nem iria chegar perto daquela árvore se fosse necessário, jamais. Dumbledore havia avisado e agora ali estava a prova. Esperava que a pancada tivesse doído bastante, assim James aprenderia a ser mais gentil com as pessoas.

– **x –**

A porta do retrato se abriu e Lily entrou na Sala Comunal de Gryffindor. Ainda estava meio vazia, a maioria da escola ainda estava jantando, mas ela não estava com muita fome. Comeu apressadamente, despediu-se de Severus e voltou para sua Sala Comunal. Queria ler alguma coisa em seu livro de Transfigurações antes de dormir.

Remus também já estava na Sala Comunal e Lily andou direto até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado, em a mesa ao lado da janela. Ele não levantou o rosto do livro; parecia nem ao menos ter percebido que tinha companhia. A menina deu um sorriso malvado e deixou cair seu livro sobre o tampo da mesa, com estrondo, começando a rir quando viu Remus saltar da cadeira, gritando em susto.

- MAS QUE... – gritou, levando a mão ao peito, ofegante, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. – LILY!

- Me desculpe! – disse, rindo. – Mas não resisti!

- Se me quer ver morto diga logo de uma vez! – ele se abaixou para pegar o livro que havia deixado cair da mesa, o rosto afogueado com o susto e vergonha.

- Já pedi desculpas. É só que você parecia tão concentrado! – sorriu, abrindo o livro de Transfigurações. – E é tão fácil te assustar. Eu não resisti à tentação de te dar um "sustinho"!

- _Sustinho?_ Você só faltou me enfartar! – bateu com o livro no tampo da mesa, procurando a página em que estava.

Lily deu um sorrisinho, apertando a mão do menino. Ele olhou para a mão branca dela sobre a sua e corou, quando ela sorriu de uma maneira bem delicada para ele, a sombra do riso ainda em seus olhos.

- Prometo que da próxima vez vou me controlar.

Ela soltou a sua mão e voltou o olhar para o seu livro. Remus permaneceu olhando a própria mão, a qual Lily havia acabado de soltar, ainda com o rosto corado. Era a primeira vez que alguém o tocava. Tirando os pais, é claro. A primeira vez que alguém lhe estendia a mão e tocava a sua. Sabia que o seu rosto estava completamente vermelho e sua respiração estava um pouco alterada. Estava se perguntando como alguém tinha coragem de tocar um monstro como ele. Mas lembrou-se de que Lily não sabia a verdade sobre ele. Se soubesse jamais o teria tocado. Se soubesse nem sequer se aproximaria dele. Ninguém se aproximaria.

- Está tudo bem, Remus?

Remus libertou-se de seus pensamentos negativos e ergueu os olhos para ela. Lily olhava-o com a testa um pouco franzida e ele teve que compará-la com Gwen. A outra tinha feito a mesma pergunta com a mesma expressão mais cedo. E ele precisava fazer o que havia feito mais cedo. Sorrir falsamente, mas convincentemente e dizer que estava tudo bem.

- Sim. Só estava pensando.

- Pensando, é? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada, mas logo sorriu. – Então vamos pensar juntos para desvendar esse maldito dever de Transfigurações, que tal?!

- Combinado! – ele empurrou a cadeira um pouco mais para frente, sorrindo mais sinceramente agora, enquanto tirava o livro de Transfigurações da bolsa, ainda sentindo o levíssimo toque da palma da mão de Lily sobre a sua.

Ele mal tinha aberto o livro na página certa, quando Mary entrou na Sala Comunal e foi logo para o lado deles, parecendo muito afobada. Ela olhava para todos os lados, aflita.

- O que foi, Mary? – Lily perguntou antes que Remus o fizesse.

- Não encontro a Jean! – disse, com voz contida.

- Ela deve estar jantando com os outros, Mary. – Remus disse, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Não, não está... Acabo de vir de lá. Aconteceu alguma coisa! – gemeu, passando a mão pela testa, muito nervosa.

Lily e Remus trocaram um olhar preocupado e a ruiva se levantou, segurando o braço da menina e levando-a até o sofá, fazendo com que se sentasse. Não demorou muito e Remus se juntava a elas.

- Você está se preocupando à toa, Mary. Vai ver ela só está na Biblioteca ou se perdeu! – Remus tentou acalmá-la. Mas foi em vão.

- Não está! Aconteceu alguma coisa, eu _sei!_

- Como pode saber, Mary? – Lily falou, dando tapinhas na mão da menina, tentando ser compreensiva.

- Eu só sei, ok?- soltou a sua mão da de Lily e voltou a se levantar, começando a andar de um lado para outro.

Remus se aproximou um pouco de Lily. Nenhum dos dois se atrevia a falar qualquer coisa que fosse para Mary. Sabiam que nada funcionaria.

- E se realmente aconteceu alguma coisa? – Remus falou, receoso, em voz baixa. – São gêmeas. Vai ver têm essa ligação que todos dizem.

Até entre os trouxas diziam que os irmãos gêmeos tinham certa ligação inexplicável, que os faziam sentir o que o outro sentia. E isso certamente era mais forte e verdadeiro no mundo bruxo, e Lily não gostou de não ter pensado nisso antes. Mas agora estava mais preocupada com Jean.

O retrato se abriu e Lily, Remus e Mary viraram-se para lá no mesmo minuto, ansiando por ver as tranças rastafári de Jean. Mas eram apenas alguns alunos mais velhos que voltavam do jantar, seguidos por Peter e Alice, que foi até Lily assim que a viu, seguida pelo garoto.

- Você perdeu uma sobremesa e... – mas quando viu a expressão preocupada da garota, ela parou de falar. – O que aconteceu?

- Mary acha que aconteceu algo com a irmã dela. – Lily respondeu, aos sussurros. – Parece que não consegue achá-la.

- Eu a vi, quando estava subindo para cá, de tarde. Mas não depois disso. – a loira disse, mais para Mary que para Lily, mas ela pareceu não ter ouvido, pois continuava andando de um lado para o outro, roendo as unhas.

- Será que ela não foi dar uma volta? Ela pode ter levado um golpe do Salgueiro, como James. – Peter falou muito timidamente, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção.

Os minutos passavam muito devagar enquanto nenhum deles se atrevia a sair do sofá, todos olhando para Mary, esperando que ela fosse abrir um buraco no chão de tanto que andava de um lado para outro. A passagem do retrato abriu três vezes durante esse meio tempo, mas em nenhuma delas era Jean. Apenas veteranos chegando e se espalhando pela Sala Comunal ou subindo para os seus quartos.

Da quarta vez que o retrato se abriu, James e Sirius passaram por ele e já iam caminhando direto para o dormitório, não fosse Sirius ter percebido a pequena "reunião" de alunos do primeiro ano ao redor da lareira. Quando Alice contou a eles o que estava acontecendo, os dois se sentaram nos dois últimos lugares que sobravam, pensando calados.

- A Natasha não a viu? – James perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

- Ela não saiu do quarto a tarde toda, está lá dormindo ainda. – Alice lhe disse.

- Se quiser podemos ir procurá-la. – Sirius se curvou um pouco para frente. – Podemos pedir ajuda ao Mundungus e aos trigêmeos, James, o que acha?

- Não é má idéia, Sirius. Quer que façamos isso, Mary? – perguntou, parecendo muito prestativo.

Mary não respondeu, mas parou de caminhar de um lado para o outro. Seu coração batia e doía, e ela estava se sentindo como que sufocada. Sua irmã não estava bem, onde quer que ela estivesse. E o que mais a incomodava era que ela não podia fazer nada. Não sabia onde Jean estava ou o que estava acontecendo. E isso a estava enlouquecendo! Fechou as mãos e segurou um soluço. Jean ia ficar bem.

Nesse instante a porta do retrato se abriu novamente e o seu irmão, Sigmund entrou, Jean ao seu lado. Mary e todos os outros respiraram aliviados. Mary nem precisou correr até a irmã, pois Jean se encarregou de fazer isso. Ela correu até a gêmea e abraçou-a, soluçando, e Mary começou a soluçar junto.

O irmão mais velho das duas estava com a expressão fechada quando se aproximou do grupo, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando a cena. Sigmund sentia um aperto no peito. Sabia pelo que a irmã mais nova tinha passado e sabia que elas ainda passariam por coisas piores.

- O que foi que aconteceu?

Sigmund se voltou para os meninos e respondeu à pergunta da menina ruiva com voz baixa e pesada, controlando-se para não começar a berrar.

- Preconceito. – e deu as costas ao grupo, subindo direto para o seu dormitório. Quase seis anos de preconceitos em Hogwarts o haviam ensinado a agüentar tudo calado, não havia como evitar. Havia apenas como se conformar.

Lily não entendeu o que o irmão das gêmeas quis dizer, mas pareceu ser a única. Os seus outros colegas de sala pareciam ter compreendido muito bem, estava estampado em seus rostos. Ela se levantou rapidamente do sofá para que Mary e Jean se sentassem. O mesmo fez Remus, que ficou de pé ao lado de Lily enquanto as duas meninas enxugavam os rostos.

- O que foi que houve, hein? – perguntou uma voz pastosa, sobressaltando alguns.

Ninguém havia percebido a aproximação de Natasha. Ela estava vestida com um robe por cima do pijama e Lily tinha certeza de que ela havia acabado de acordar. A garota esfregava os olhos, sentando-se no braço da poltrona ao lado de James, olhando as gêmeas que estavam agora de mãos dadas, os rostos molhados de lágrimas.

- Jean foi discriminada. – James disse, muito sério.

- Conte-nos como foi, Jean. – Sirius pediu, fechando as mãos em punhos.

- T-três garotos... – ela gaguejou, com a voz tremida. – Slytherin. M-me azararam. Prenderam n-num armário de v-vassouras. P-pernas descontroladas.

Ela falava tudo com palavras desconexas. Ainda parecia muito perturbada com o ocorrido. Lily tampou a boca com uma das mãos, chocada com o que ouvia. Por que fizeram aquilo com ela?

- Cha-chamaram... S-Sangue-Ruim. – e então voltou a soluçar, abraçando-se à irmã.

Lily e Natasha foram as únicas que não se escandalizaram com o que ela tinha acabado de falar. Todos fizeram expressões indignadas, inconformadas ou raivosas. Alice até soltou um gritinho. A ruiva se lembrou bem de que, na viagem para Hogwarts, uma garota havia lhe chamado de Sangue-Ruim. Mas ela até agora não havia entendido o significado disso. Olhando a reação dos colegas, entretanto, percebeu que não era algo bom.

- O que é "Sangue-Ruim"? – Natasha perguntou, intrigada.

Sirius não fez qualquer piada contra a ignorância da garota no assunto. O momento não pedia piadas. Então Remus respondeu a pergunta de Natasha, muito sério.

- É um insulto. É o pior insulto para quem é nascido-trouxa. – Lily boquiabriu-se, voltando-se para Remus.

- Significa sangue sujo. – James acrescentou. – Apenas bruxos muito inescrupulosos usam esse termo.

Seguiu-se um silêncio pesado depois das palavras de James. Mary e Jean sabiam disso já havia algum tempo. Sigmund as havia avisado, mas elas não acreditaram. Agora viam que era verdade. Os outros sabiam bem de tudo isso e nenhum deles jamais ousou usar o termo. Sirius era o único que estava mais do que acostumado a ouvi-lo. Sua família insultava os nascidos-trouxas todo o tempo, suas primas se gabando das maldades que faziam a eles na escola.

Natasha pegava-se pensando se ela também poderia ser chamada "Sangue-Ruim", afinal, havia sido criada a vida toda por um trouxa, entre trouxas. A sua mãe, que era bruxa, havia falecido no seu nascimento. Que se atrevessem a chamá-la de Sangue-Ruim. Iriam ver só uma coisa.

Mas Lily se lembrava de uma conversa que tivera havia quase dois anos, à beira do rio que corria perto de sua casa. Era outono e ela havia conhecido Severus não havia muito tempo e os dois conversavam debaixo das árvores.

"_- Faz diferença, ser nascida-trouxa? _– ela havia perguntado a Severus, lembrava-se te ter andado muito preocupada com isso.

_- Não. Não faz diferença alguma. _– Severus havia respondido".

Agora Lily descobria que era mentira. Que ele havia mentido para ela naquele dia. E agora ela precisava saber mais. Ele não podia ter realmente mentido, poderia?

- Mas... – ela começou, receosa. – Pensei que não fizesse diferença ser nascido-trouxa.

Sirius deu uma risada seca, virando-se para ela.

- Para alguns bruxos realmente não faz, Foguinho. Mas para outros, os que se orgulham de ter "sangue-puro", faz toda a diferença do mundo. – falou, com amargura na voz. – Os nascidos-trouxas são vítima de preconceito o tempo todo.

A menina baixou os olhos, sentindo um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha. Severus então havia mentido para ela naquela tarde, meses antes. Fazia diferença ser nascido-trouxa. E já havia começado. Seria ela a próxima a ser trancada em um armário de vassouras, como Jean?

– **x –**

- Nós não podemos deixar isso assim. – James disse mais tarde, no dormitório. Peter ainda estava na sala com Alice e Remus havia se trancado no banheiro. Sirius vestia o pijama na cama ao lado.

- É. – concordou, fechando os últimos botões de sua camisa. – Mas o que podemos fazer?

- Ah... Eu sei uma ou outra azaração. – falou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Eu também, cara. Mas não sabemos _quem_ azarou a Jean.

- Ah... – murchou, sentando-se na cama. – É verdade.

Sirius enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, olhando para o teto de seu quarto. Pela primeira vez ele não era castigado por ir contra os preceitos da família Black com relação aos nascidos-trouxas. E não podia negar que estava feliz com isso. E agora ele podia até mesmo repudiar quem discriminava os bruxos filhos de trouxas.

- Mas a gente descobre! – falou, animado. – Se não descobrirmos, azaramos o Ranhoso como aviso!

James riu, entrando embaixo das cobertas também.

- Ótima idéia! Vamos fazer isso então!

- Fazer isso o que? – Remus havia acabado de sair do banheiro, segurando uma toalha nas mãos.

- Nada! – os outros dois disseram, rapidamente, colocando em suas caras a expressão mais inocente possível.

- Ouvi algo sobre azarar. – ele não era bobo. Estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e olhou os dois garotos com atenção enquanto caminhava para a sua cama.

- Está ouvindo coisas, Lupin. – Sirius falou, com o rosto impenetrável.

- Nós estamos no primeiro ano, nem sabemos azarações! – James complementou, como se encerrasse a questão, o rosto angelicalmente sorridente.

- Claro. – Remus falou, descrente, estendendo a toalha sobre o seu malão e deitando-se. – Não vão arranjar problemas para Gryffindor.

- Sim, senhor! – James bateu continência enquanto Remus estava de costas e Sirius teve que segurar o riso para Remus continuar a achar que os dois eram uma dupla de santos.

Mas Remus havia ouvido cada palavra do que James e Sirius haviam falado e sabia o que estava tramando. Porém, não queria que os dois pensassem que ele estava bisbilhotando. Também esperava que desistissem dessa idéia idiota de devolver o ataque dos Slytherins. O garoto entrou debaixo das cobertas e fechou os olhos. Ouvindo as risadinhas abafadas de Sirius e James, adormeceu.

– **x –**

Lily novamente não conseguiu dormir direito durante a noite, o ocorrido com Jean Macdonald vivo em sua mente. Tudo o que ela achava que sabia sobre os Nascidos-Trouxas estava errado. Ainda pensava sobre aquilo naquele momento, no café da manhã. Ela brincava com seus ovos, sem realmente sentir fome. Severus havia mentido para ela e ela não entendia porque ele teria feito aquilo.

O Salão Principal estava quase vazio àquela hora. Certamente a maioria dos alunos preferia dispensar o café da manhã de sábado para poderem se demorar um pouco mais em suas camas. Mas nem que quisesse Lily conseguiria ficar na cama. Estava ansiosa demais com toda essa nova informação. Tinha de conversar com Severus.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso. Oito e meia. Era o horário que havia combinado com ele para se encontrarem e irem terminar as tarefas na biblioteca. Olhou para a mesa de Slytherin. Estava vazia. Depois se virou para a entrada no Salão e lá estava ele, entrando, bem como ela esperava. Severus era rigoroso com horários. Ele jamais se atrasava e poucas vezes se adiantava. Na maior parte do tempo ele chegava exatamente em cima do horário, sua pontualidade era incrível.

Mas, daquela vez, Lily não sentiu a alegria de sempre ao vê-lo. Aquele garoto que se aproximava dela com um sorriso nos lábios, animado, que ela sempre achara que jamais mentiria para ela, havia lhe contato uma mentira, e uma mentira grande, que poderia tê-la afetado se não fosse Jean a primeira de sua turma a ser discriminada.

Ele se sentou de frente para Lily, efusivo.

- Bom dia, Lily! – ele disse, jogando a mochila em cima da mesa, e puxando uma tigela de cereais para perto de si. – Acordei animado hoje!

- Por que mentiu para mim, Severus? – perguntou, sem rodeios, a expressão absolutamente séria.

Severus parou com a mão estendida para uma jarra de leite. Mentir? Quando havia mentido para Lily? O garoto realmente não se lembrava se algum dia havia mentido para a ruiva. Na verdade, ele sempre preferia ser muito sincero com ela. Havia contado a Lily coisas que nem a sua mãe sabia, segredos sobre ele e sobre os seus sentimentos.

- Eu nunca menti pra você, Lily. – falou, pegando a jarra de leite, despejando-o em seu cereal.

- Mentiu. Disse que não fazia diferença ser nascido-trouxa.

Sua mão tremeu e ele derramou um pouco de leite para fora da tigela. Então era isso. Ele pousou a jarra na mesa novamente, com medo de derrubar mais leite e, sem olhar para Lily, ele pegou sua colher, jogando açúcar em seu cereal. Ele se lembrou da conversa que tivera com Rabastan e Alecto, e sobre as palavras da garota sobre o irmão Amycus. Teria ele feito algo contra Lily? Mas não era possível. Se fosse, ele certamente saberia.

- E não faz, Lily. – sua voz tremeu e ele quase se bateu por isso.

- Não minta pra mim, Severus! – ela bateu as mãos na mesa, os talheres se chocaram, fazendo barulhos metálicos. O menino levantou os olhos dos cereais, olhando para Lily.

Suspirou, colando a sua colher sobre a mesa. Jamais conseguia agüentar o olhar dela. Era como se ele extraísse dele qualquer coisa, até mesmo sua alma.

- Eu só queria te proteger.

- Me proteger?! Você acha que, me dizendo que não tinha problema, eu ia passar todos os meus sete anos aqui sem perceber, Severus? Intacta? – ela afastou um fio de cabelos que havia caído sobre os olhos e cruzou os braços. – Achou que eu nunca iria descobrir?!

Severus olhou para o teto, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos negros, nervoso. Não era possível que ela estivesse irritada com ele. Só tentara protegê-la!

- Eu só não queria que você se preocupasse, Lily! – respirou fundo, exasperado. – Você estava tão preocupada com isso já, sem nem saber como é! Eu queria te proteger!

- Não preciso que me proteja da verdade, Severus! – os olhos da garota faiscavam. – Aquela garota no trem me insultou e eu nem sabia do que ela estava falando! Uma menina da minha sala foi atacada ontem!

- Não sabia disso.

Lily deu a ele aquele olhar que ele sempre comparava ao olhar que uma mãe de verdade daria ao seu filho quando ele fizesse alguma má criação e esperasse que ele se redimisse. Severus não sabia que uma nascida-trouxa havia sido pega, tão próxima a Lily. E isso fez com que ele temesse pela segurança da amiga. Mas ele teve que se conter para não respirar aliviado. Pelo menos não havia sido ela a azarada.

- Me desculpe, Lily. – pediu, vencido. Esticou as mãos para frente, segurando as mãos pálidas da garota. – É que, para mim, não faz diferença você ser nascida-trouxa ou não. Desculpe por ter te protegido da verdade.

- Não quero que minta de novo pra mim, Severus. – falou, com a voz baixa, olhando as mãos de Severus, tão mais pálidas que as suas. – Somos amigos, não é?

- Melhores amigos! – ele adicionou, com um meio sorriso.

- Melhores amigos não contam mentiras. Não escondem as coisas dos outros. Prometa que não vai fazer isso de novo.

- Eu prometo, Lily.

A garota respirou mais aliviada e soltou as suas mãos das dele, pegando o seu garfo e voltando a mexer em seus ovos. Mas percebeu que ela mesma estava fazendo algo que pedira a Severus que prometesse que não fizesse. Ela estava escondendo dele um segredo. Até aquele dia não tinha contado a ele sobre o seu desmaio. Mas Severus não precisava saber disso. Ele não precisava se preocupar com ela desnecessariamente. Não aconteceria de novo.

Severus a observou enquanto ela levava um punhado de ovos mexidos à boca. Precisava ficar mais atento. Não podia permitir que ninguém fizesse mal a Lily. Talvez fosse uma sorte ele ter ido para Slytherin. Talvez pudesse conseguir evitar que os seus colegas de Casa azarassem pelo menos a sua amiga. Jamais iria se perdoar se algo acontecesse a Lily Evans. Jamais...

* * *


	14. Capítulo XIII

* * *

**N.A.: **_Okay... Se da outra vez eu abusei, desta vez eu realmente estrapolei! xD Perdoem-me, por favor. Podem matar-me, estrangular-me e similares. Mas, lembrem-se, que se isso acontecer, não vai ter mais Imortal! ;D Anyways... Perdão a demora. Passei por umas semanas de correria e viajei para o fim do mundo por um mês inteiro. xD Voltei esse fim de semana, e agora vou me dedicar totalmente às minhas fics._

_Alguns avisos que eu quero deixar aqui, pois é a minha fanfic mais acessada. _

**_1º _**_Imortal vai ser a minha última fanfic. Tenho uma lista das fanfics que vou escrever nesses próximos meses. E, quando acabar Imortal, bye bye FanFiction World! o/ Tenho obras originais que quero escrever! ;D _

**_2º _**_Eu criei, tipo, um plano de metas. Então já está definida a ordem de fanfics/capítulos que vou vou escrever e/ou postar. Se quiserem que eu poste o "calendário", make me know._

**_3º _**_Só estou publicando este capítulo porque tem reviews aqui e na F&B que me fizeram querer postá-lo. Ele está pronto há meses, mandei pra beta, mas pedi para ela não corrigir porque queria mudar algumas coisas. Acabei não mudando droga nenhuma, e não pedi pra beta corrigir. xD Então, qualquer erro, make me know._

_Acho que isso era o de mais importante que eu queria avisar. Agora, respostas às reviews! ;D_

**.Insane Marauder.: **_Hahaha... Aposto que você não resistiu e leu! .hoho. Bom, acredita que eu esqueci completamente dessa fic?! O.o Eu tenho que acrescentá-la ao meu plano de metas, com mais umas três fics que acabei de me lembrar xD Faz tempo que não nos falamos! Beijos ;D_

**Snake's Princess: **_Eu também não gosto da Jean, confesso. Nojentinha do capeta... xD Mas aguarde novidades para ela. ;P SevLil Ever, Snake's! ;D Kisses ;D_

**Rose Anne Samartinne: **_Bom, não desisti da fic e MUITO obrigada pelos elogios. :D Isso faz de mim uma writer feliz. Eu gosto de deixar a escrita clara, só colocar pontos que, para quem não conhece a história, fique curioso, e algumas coisas que vem da minha cabeça xD Mas esses "mistérinhos" só vem bem mais pra frente. Continue acompanhando! Desculpe a demora pra att.! Beijos._

**Cuca Malfoy: **_Demorou bem mais, sorry!! Mas foi inevitável, mesmo. Me perdi em outros projetos. Mas agora vou me dedicar melhor à Imortal. Enquanto estava em viagem, escrevi meus takes favoritos. (Mesmo que eles demorem para acontecer xD) Continue acompanhando? Beijos ;D_

**Nat-chan: **_Bom, esse capítulo de agora, o 13, é o mais longo até agora. ;D Vou caprichar no tamanho dos próximos, para a narrativa andar mais rápido. Sobre a Jean, pobrezinha, mas eu a odeio! xD Estava prestando para Estudos Literários, na Unicamp, mas não passei. :( Agora, ao fim do ano, vou tentar Direito xD (Tudo a ver.) Continua lendo a fic? xD Beijos ;D_

**Lupin Black Evans Potter: **_Será que ainda verifica todo dia pra ver se tem chap novo? xD Eu não sou demais, se fosse, atualizava rapidamente, néam? xD Mas eu atualizo, diferente de umas autoras que ficam um ano ausentes (Indireta bem direta para Lisa Black, que demorou mais de um ano pra atualizar minha fic favorita!). Continue comigo! Beijos ;D_

**Tiiza: **_Putz, Tiiza, não preciso nem dizer que a tua review me deixou com o ego lá em cima, néan? Tipo, deixei o Sirius no chinelo em matéria de ego quando a li xD. Anyways, agradeço mesmo, até porque sua review chegou numa hora em que estava bem irritada, pois estava me criticando injustamente. Vai vendo... Anyway... Obrigada, mesmo por sua opinião, que para mim foram elogios maravilhosos. E peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar. Como expliquei mais em cima, tive uns contratempos. Quanto tempo eu vou demorar para postar a partir de agora, não sei ao certo. No meu "calendário", o próximo capítulo de Imortal está na quarta posição, logo após duas ficlets e um capítulo da minha próxima nova fic, de outro fandom. Espero não demorar com essas duas ficlets e o capítulo. Até julho o capítulo 14 de Imortal deve estar pintando. ;D Obrigada mais uma vez, e espero que não tenha desistido de me ler!! Beijos!_

**Lupin Black Evans Potter: **_Não abondenei!! xD Sorry again!_

_Reviews respondidas. Como disse para a Tiiza, o próximo capítulo deve vir até julho, no mais tardar. Tenho uns Challenges para avaliar e tals. Nada tão demorado assim e as fics que estão a frente de Imortal estão com o Plot praticamente pronto. _

_Me façam saber se querem que eu poste a ordem das fics que escreverei em algum lugar, okay?_

_Ah, e peço desculpas à minha Beta, Puppy, por ter postado este capítulo sem que ele passasse pelas mãos mágicas dela. Tenho certeza que ela vai me perdoar, NÉ, PUPPY?? xD Luv ya, Filhote._

_E aproveito também para agradecer as reviews que eu tive nas minhas outras fics: "The Sound of Sand", "Esboço", "In Sepia", "Autumn Dust" e "Mãos" particularmente, já que não vou atualizá-las para agradecer os leitores xD._

_That's all for now, folks! Agora, finalmente, antes tarde do que nunca, o décimo terceiro capítulo de Imortal! Espero que vocês gostem, certo? ;D E me perdoem, mais uma vez pela demora. Eu sou realmente uma autora relapsa! xD_

_Beijos,_

_LeBeau_

* * *

**_Capítulo XIII_**

— Nós poderíamos perguntar para ela. – Sirius sugeriu, no sábado à tarde, enquanto ele e James rabiscavam o dever de Transfigurações, mesmo que não o quisessem fazer.

— Ela não vai dizer. Você ouviu o que a Alice falou. – James disse, coçando a cabeça enquanto lia o seu pergaminho, riscando as palavras. – Jean não abre a boca desde que pisou no dormitório ontem à noite.

Os dois estavam realmente levando a sério a idéia que tiveram na noite anterior, de dar uma lição nos Slytherins que haviam importunado Jean. Os únicos problemas eram: descobrir quem eram os agressores e atacá-los sem entrar em confusão. Depois que acordaram, quase à hora do almoço, James e Sirius só se permitiram conversar sobre o assunto quando estavam sozinhos. Sabiam bem que Remus não só desaprovaria o que eles iriam fazer, como os denunciaria. Haviam percebido isso na noite anterior. Além do mais, aquilo era algo que os dois e apenas os dois queriam fazer, e não havia necessidade de envolver os outros nisso.

— O irmão delas não viu quem foi? – Sirius opinou, enrolando o pergaminho de sua lição, já terminada. – Tenho certeza que ele não quer deixar o que fizeram com a Jean impune.

— Discordo. – o outro também enrolou o pergaminho. – Acho que ele já se acostumou com o que a irmã passou, depois de tanto tempo estudando aqui. E Jean mal conseguia falar quando chegou aqui ontem à noite, com certeza não disse nada ao irmão.

— Hum... É verdade, talvez você esteja certo. – ele se espreguiçou, apoiando a cadeira nas pernas traseiras. – Podemos descobrir sozinhos.

James riu.

— O que? Por exclusão? – curvou-se para frente, erguendo sete dedos das mãos, um para cada ano de Hogwarts. – Sabemos que não pode ser ninguém do primeiro ano, duvido que qualquer primeiranista de Slytherin saiba algum feitiço como o das Pernas Bambas. – baixou um dos dedos, mas ele nem precisaria continuar, pois Sirius já havia gemido, derrotado. – Isso nos deixa com seis anos inteiros, multiplique por dez que é a média de alunos por sala. E temos sessenta suspeitos.

— Cinqüenta e nove, a 'Dromeda não faria algo assim. – se debruçou sobre a mesa, emburrado.

— 'Dromeda? – James também se debruçou sobre a mesa, apoiando o queixo nos braços.

— Minha prima favorita. – Sirius explicou, com um suspiro. – As irmãs, Narcissa e Bellatrix, não prestam, mas a Andromeda é legal. Com ela o sangue falou mais alto e foi parar em Slytherin. A sorte é que esse é o seu último ano. Vai sair de casa e casar um nascido-trouxa. Talvez assim os Black me esqueçam um pouco.

— Ah, mas então você não foi o primeiro Black a sair dos moldes! – zombou, fazendo a sua pena levitar, brincando.

— É... Mas fui o primeiro a vir para Gryffindor! – declarou, cheio de orgulho.

— O que o seu pai vai fazer quando você chegar em casa? – James perguntou o que estava incomodando-o desde que Sirius recebera o bilhete do Sr. Black, no dia anterior. Pelo pouco que já ouvira Sirius dizer da família, achava que a reação do pai do amigo não seria a melhor possível.

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Sirius, mas ele conseguiu controlar um calafrio que lhe passou pela espinha. _O que aconteceria quando ele chegasse em casa?_ Embora desconfiasse, jamais poderia ter certeza. Poderia sempre ser bem pior do que ele já esperava. O seu pai poderia estar com mais raiva do que Sirius imaginava. Ainda assim, o garoto tinha a esperança de que, depois de tantos meses, a amargura do pai diminuísse, e o seu castigo por ter ido para Gryffindor abrandasse.

— Sei lá. – finalmente respondeu, dando de ombros para a pergunta de James e agarrando a pena que ele fazia levitar, para esmagá-la entre os dedos. – Nem me importa.

Sirius jogou a pena na lareira apagada e ambos caíram em silêncio. James tentava não imaginar o pai de Sirius poderia fazer. Queria estar preocupado com o próprio pai, em como ele o receberia nas férias de Natal, se mostraria o seu orgulho por ele ter ido para Gryffindor. Mas, até aquele dia, não havia recebido nem uma carta de sua casa. Patricius Potter não havia se comunicado. Nem Harrison Potter. Mas James entendia o silêncio do avô.

Harrison Potter ocupava um lugar muito importante no Ministério da Magia, era o Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia e, pelo que o garoto sabia, ele estaria sempre em constantes viagens, cansativas e entediantes. Pelo menos era o que o avô lhe dizia. Ele já era o chefe antes de James nascer, mas durante os últimos anos, as viagens de Harrison Potter haviam sido muito ocasionais. Quando James nascera, o velho bruxo cedera o seu lugar a um substituto e se contentara em servir em um cargo baixo. Tudo para poder ficar com o seu único neto, educando-o e vendo-o crescer. Mas, quando o garoto recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, o Ministro da Magia em pessoa veio visitá-lo e oferecer-lhe novamente a chefia do Departamento, o que Harrison aceitou com prazer.

Já a mãe de James não poderia se comunicar com ele, nem que quisesse.

— E se perguntarmos a alguma das meninas?

A voz de Sirius o fez levantar a cabeça. Do que ele estava falando? Perguntar a uma das meninas o que o pai dele faria quando Sirius voltasse para casa? Estava quase rindo de si mesmo quando se lembrou do assunto que estavam discutindo ainda há pouco.

— Mas Alice disse...

— Não digo ir perguntar agora, imediatamente! – Sirius sentou-se reto na cadeira, olhando para o outro de lado. – Acho que uma hora ou outra ela vai acabar falando pras outras.

James pensou por um instante. Não era tão má idéia assim.

— É, pode funcionar.

— Certo, então. Na Segunda ou na Terça, vou até a ruiva e...

— Até a ruiva?! – riu, balançando a cabeça. – Ela te odeia, Sirius. Não vai nem olhar pra você.

— Quem disse que ela me odeia?! – retrucou, cruzando os braços.

— Depois do que você fez ao amiguinho dela... – Sirius suspirou, desanimado. – Perguntamos pra Natasha no meio da semana.

— Eu não vou perguntar nada pra essa menina mimada! – ralhou, raivoso.

— _Eu _pergunto, ok?

Sirius deu de ombros e pegou a mochila debaixo da mesa. Preferia não envolver a garota mimada na história. Só ao pensar que poderia depender dela para alguma coisa, ele sentia arrepios de nojo. Queria a maior distância possível de Natasha LeBeau. Tirou o livro de História da Magia da bolsa, abrindo-o e pegando uma folha de pergaminho nova. Se tinha que fazer as lições que fizesse logo.

— Preparado? – James perguntou, com um suspiro cansado. Ele também havia pegado o seu livro.

— Tenho escolha? – mas não foi nem preciso o olhar compassivo do amigo para Sirius suspirar e começar a ler.

**– x –**

Embora tentasse não aparentar, Lily não se sentiu bem ao lado de Severus durante todo o fim de semana. Ainda temia que o que havia acontecido com Jean pudesse ter acontecido com ela, por não estar devidamente prevenida. Será que Severus havia realmente pensado que não seria necessário que ela soubesse, que ela jamais seria discriminada como Jean? O silêncio de Severus com relação a isso realmente a incomodou. Mas todo o tempo ela procurava lembrar-se de que ele fizera isso pensando no bem dela, que fora com a melhor das intenções. Severus jamais faria ou diria algo que a machucasse, não é?

Sentada naquela noite de domingo em sua Sala Comunal, Lily não conseguia tirar os olhos de Jean que não se desgrudava mais da irmã, as duas ao lado da janela. Ouvira na noite anterior, quando elas pensavam que todas estavam dormindo, que Jean queria voltar para casa. Mary parecia estar tentando convencê-la do contrário desde então. A ruiva sabia que aquilo era um assunto muito particular e, por mais que quisesse interferir e ajudar Jean, ela não se sentia no direito. Mas, se por acaso a garota continuasse com a idéia idiota de desistir de Hogwarts por causa do que havia ocorrido, ela teria de tomar providências.

Sempre se julgara uma pessoa de grande poder de persuasão. Desde criança, Lily tinha um jeito muito especial de convencer os pais, Petunia e os poucos amigos que tinha a fazerem o que ela bem entendesse. Agora que estava em Hogwarts, perguntava-se se isso não era uma característica mágica, tinha quase certeza. E, no momento em que se fizesse necessário, ela usaria todo o seu poder de persuasão para convencer Jean que aquilo era um caso isolado e que não voltaria a acontecer.

Pelo menos é o que esperava. Seus olhos foram novamente para as gêmeas e Lily viu perfeitamente os lábios de Jean formando a palavra "CASA". Ela tinha que admitir que, mesmo apenas estando longe a menos de uma semana, já sentia saudades de sua cidade, de sua família.

_"Aberração..."_

Lily balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar a lembrança das palavras de Petunia. Do fundo do seu coração, ela acreditava que a irmã havia dito aquilo da boca para fora. Mas os olhos escuros da irmã fitando-a com desprezo ainda estavam mais do que vivos na memória de Lily.

— Onde você está?

Ela se assustou com a voz tão perto da dela e levou à mão ao peito, virando-se. Remus Lupin, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, se sentava ao lado dela no sofá.

— Finalmente consegui assustar alguém! Estava cansado de ser eu o que levava os sustos!

— Você é um sem coração, Remus Lupin!

Remus riu e ajeitou uma almofada em suas costas, os olhos se estreitando enquanto olhava para Lily.

— Eu não disse isso das duas vezes em que você quase me enfartou!

— A primeira foi sem querer! – Lily apontou o dedo para ele, com um biquinho nos lábios, encostando as costas no sofá e suspirando. – O que foi que você me perguntou?

— Perguntei onde você estava. – Remus repetiu, sorrindo um pouco mais. – Parecia bem pensativa.

Remus se lembrava bem de ver os olhos dela bem embaçados quando ele entrou. Ele conhecia bem aquela expressão porque era exatamente igual à expressão que ele e o pai assumiam quando se perdiam em pensamentos e lembranças, o que ocorria com muita freqüência.

Ela sorriu tristemente.

— Estava me lembrando de minha irmã.

— Você tem uma irmã? – Remus não conseguiu conter a pergunta.

Lily aquiesceu com a cabeça e baixou os olhos, olhando para a lareira acesa. Remus sentiu uma pontada de inveja de Lily Evans. Ele sempre quisera ter um irmão, durante toda a vida. A solidão era um fardo muito grande para Remus Lupin. Mas talvez tenha sido melhor que ele fosse filho único. Se ele tivesse um irmão, talvez ele também pudesse ter sido atacado como Remus, ou então sofreria tanto quanto o Sr. e a Sra. Lupin. Abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa sobre ser filho único, mas Lily cortou-o.

— Ela me chamou de "aberração".

A boca de Remus abriu-se e ele sentiu um calafrio percorrendo a sua espinha. Como alguém poderia chamar Lily Evans de aberração? Aquela era a denominação que devia ser dada a ele e somente a ele. Nunca a alguém tão gentil quanto Lily. Ela continuou.

— Petunia é trouxa, sabe? _S_ou nascida trouxa. Na plataforma ela me chamou de aberração.

E mais uma coisa foi adicionada às preocupações de Remus. Ele havia se esquecido completamente de que Lily era nascida trouxa e temeu pela segurança dela, temeu que algo fosse feito a ela, como à Jean. Mas Lily não precisava saber das preocupações de Remus Lupin. Ele olhou para o rosto dela e viu que os seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas. Corou. Não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer quando alguém chorava.

Um pouco incerto do que estava fazendo, ele tirou o seu lenço do bolso e entregou-o à Lily. Ela deu um sorriso de lado e pegou-o, agradecendo-o num sussurro. Remus observou-a enxugando os olhos enquanto pensava em palavras para dizer-lhe. O que poderia confortá-la? Tentou colocar-se no lugar de Lily e imaginar o que o faria melhor.

— Hum... Sa-sabe? – ao perceber que começava a gaguejar, pigarreou. – Ela não quis te chamar disso. Aposto que ela está arrependida e com muitas saudades suas. Acho que sua irmã só queria ficar perto de você, não é? – Remus ficou impressionado com a facilidade com que disse aquilo. Impressionado e orgulhoso de si mesmo. Era um verdadeiro avanço nas suas relações sociais com outros bruxos. Ele mal falava mais de dez palavras em uma mesma frase! – Sou capaz de apostar com você que a sua irmã só está com ciúmes.

Lily virou-se para ele e segurou a sua mão. Pela segunda vez, Remus chocou-se com o gesto e corou violentamente. Olhou direto para os olhos molhados de Lily e ela lhe sorriu, estendendo o lenço de volta e soltando a sua mão.

— Obrigada, Remus.

Ele engoliu em seco e apenas conseguiu acenar com a cabeça, um sorriso muito vacilante nos lábios. Lily levantou-se, desejou boa noite e subiu para o seu dormitório. Remus acompanhou-a com os olhos até que ela desaparecesse escada acima e então se voltou para o fogo na lareira, seu corpo "desmontando" de qualquer jeito no sofá. Ergueu a mão diante dos olhos admirando-a, como se ainda pudesse ver a mão de Lily ali. _Estranho_, pensou. _Mas ela não teria coragem, se soubesse... _

_Aberração..._

Ele era a verdadeira aberração.

**– x –**

Severus foi o primeiro a chegar à porta da sala de Poções. Ele esperava por aquele dia desde que vira o seu horário. Era a sua primeira aula em conjunto com Lily, a única matéria que cursariam juntos. Ele se apoiou na parede e olhou para o relógio de pulso, velho e antiquado. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para a aula, mas ele não conseguiu esperar. Assim que a sineta bateu, anunciando o fim de sua aula de História de Magia, ele correu para esperar junto à porta daquela antiga masmorra.

A maior vontade de Severus era ficar perto de sua amiga. Talvez por isso as segundas-feiras seriam os dias mais ansiados por ele, quando os dois poderiam realmente fazer o que Severus imaginara durante todo o ano anterior: dividir conhecimentos, aprender juntos, ajudarem-se mutuamente. Ele realmente nunca se interessara muito pelo preparo de poções. Mas aprenderia a gostar da matéria. Tinha certeza que, com Lily ao seu lado, isso não seria nada difícil.

A sineta finalmente tocou e ele retesou-se, virando-se para o corredor de onde vozes de aproximavam. A primeira pessoa que viu foi Lily. Mas isso não o alegrou tanto quanto ele gostaria. Ela vinha conversando muito animadamente com o mesmo garoto do qual Severus a vira acompanhada na primeira manhã de aulas. Os dois seguidos de toda a patota de Gryffindors. Severus apertou com força os livros entre as suas mãos quando Lily o viu, vindo em sua direção, puxando o Gryffindor pela manga.

— Ah, você já está aqui, Severus! – ela sorriu e Severus quase conseguiu relaxar os nós dos dedos que já estavam brancos de tão forte que apertava os seus livros. Mas então Lily se virou para o menino que a acompanhava. – Quero que conheça o Remus. – Lily apontou o outro. – Remus, este é o meu melhor amigo em todo o mundo! – e passou para o lado de Severus, colocando um dos braços sobre os seus ombros. – Severus Snape.

— É um prazer. – Remus estendeu a mão para Severus e foi só o fato e Lily estar ao _seu _lado agora, abraçando-o, foi o que o fez retribuir o aperto de mão. Mas ele não estava tão inclinado a mentir, dizendo que também era um prazer.

— Olha, se não é o Ranhoso!

Os três se viraram instantaneamente e, como Lily já esperava, James Potter e Sirius Black se aproximavam deles, com idênticos sorrisos convencidos nos lábios. Ela soltou Severus e deu um passo a frente, ficando entre ele e os dois garotos, as sobrancelhas ruivas quase unidas de tão franzida que estava a sua testa.

— Cale a boca, James Potter! – ela sibilou, colocando as mãos nos quadris.

James riu e colocou as mãos nos quadris, exatamente como Lily, imitando-a e curvou-se um pouco para frente.

— E por que eu deveria?

Lily já estava pronta para responder, mas foi atrapalhada por um burburinho que se aproximava. O Professor Slughorn chegava ao corredor, seguido pelos outros alunos de Slytherin.

— Por que estão todos aqui? – ele inquiriu, abrindo caminho entre os Gryffindors. – Eu não pretendo dar a aula no corredor, sabem?

Quando ele abriu a porta da sala de aula, Lily foi a primeira a passar por ela, pisando duro, não querendo olhar novamente para o rosto de James Potter. Ela jogou a sua mochila sobre a mesa da frente e largou o corpo sobre a cadeira, o humor abalado. Não demorou para Severus ir sentar-se na cadeira vaga ao seu lado. Mas ela não o olhou. Seu olhar estava fixo em frente, tentando criar para James Potter um apelido tão odioso quanto o que ele inventara para Severus.

James ainda sorria ao nervosismo de Lily quando se acomodou em uma das últimas carteiras, ao lado de Sirius. Ele relaxou, jogando a mochila embaixo da mesa e se virou para o amigo, que empinava a sua cadeira nas pernas traseiras, o olhar perdido à frente, um esgar em seus lábios.

— O que está pensando?

Sirius alargou um pouco mais o seu sorriso e abriu a bolsa, pegando um pergaminho de dentro dele.

— Você vai ver.

— Não dê atenção ao que aquele garoto diz. – Severus falava para Lily, enquanto os alunos se acomodavam em suas carteiras e Slughorn escrevia no quadro-negro. Ele tocou o ombro de Lily, mas ela ainda parecia não ouvi-lo. – Ele vai ter o que merece, escreva o que eu estou...

Nesse instante ele sentiu uma pancada em sua cabeça. Virou-se para ver a origem, mas parecia não haver nada suspeito às suas costas. Franziu as sobrancelhas para James e Sirius que estavam duas carteiras atrás dele e tinha sorrisos estranhos em seus lábios e sussurravam entre si. Severus baixou os olhos e encontrou o que o havia acertado. Um pequeno aviãozinho de papel. Ele se abaixou e pegou-o, pronto para rasgá-lo. Mas então viu umas linhas escritas. Aproximou os olhos da única palavra em letra fina e seu sangue ferveu ao ler o que estava escrito. _Shampoo. _

— Acertou bem na cabeça, mas acho que não fez efeito, Sirius. – ouviu James Potter dizer ao outro, abafando o riso.

Severus estreitou os olhos e virou-se para frente, o aviãozinho de papel esmagado em sua mão. Se aqueles dois achavam que ele nunca reagiria estavam muito enganados. Eles não perdiam por esperar...

— Sejam bem-vindos, alunos do primeiro ano! – da frente da Sala, o professor Horace Slughorn começou a falar, as suas mãos gorduchas sobre a pança, seus pés balançando de frente para trás. – Acho que todos já sabem quem eu sou, mas não matará ninguém se eu lembrá-los. Sou o professor Slughorn e, durante os próximos sete anos – eu espero – serei seu mestre de poções. E eu espero que nenhum de vocês espere que Poções seja como cozinhar! Não...

Pois Natasha já estava achando que Poções era exatamente como cozinhar, algo que ela nunca nem tentara nem sentira vontade de fazer. Só pelo professor ser o _Senhor Morsa_, ela já tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que odiaria a matéria. Apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos, as palavras de Slughorn saindo de um de seus ouvidos e exatamente ao mesmo tempo em que entravam pelo outro. Ao seu lado, Remus Lupin parecia extremamente concentrado em cada palavra do professor e ela bem que gostaria de saber como.

Sentiu um toque em seu ombro e um baixíssimo _"Psiu!"_. Virou-se muito levemente e viu que James estava logo atrás de si, requisitando a sua atenção. Natasha empurrou a sua cadeira o mais para trás que pôde e curvou-a nas pernas traseiras, esperando que o garoto falasse logo. Por mais que não estivesse interessada na matéria, não queria ser repreendida.

— _O quê?! _– sibilou, pelo canto dos lábios.

— _Precisamos de sua ajuda. _– Natasha arqueou uma sobrancelha. Se "precisamos" incluía Sirius Black ela estava absolutamente... – Preciso_ de sua ajuda. _– ele rapidamente corrigiu, como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos. Mas a verdade é que Sirius havia lhe dado um cutucão.

— _O que? _– repetiu, os olhos fixos em Slughorn, que ainda discursava, mas os ouvidos atentos à James.

— _Queremo-... Quero saber quem azarou a Jean. _

— _Não faço idéia de quem foi. _

— _Descubra, por favor. _– ele insistiu.

— _Pra que? _– ela desconfiou. Ao seu lado ela reparou que Remus Lupin havia se mexido desconfortavelmente, e perguntou-se se ele poderia ouvi-los.

A mesma idéia pareceu passar pela cabeça de James, pois ele rapidamente encerrou o assunto:

— _Apenas descubra. _– e calou-se.

Natasha empurrou a sua cadeira de volta para frente e reparou que Slughorn já havia acabado de falar e quase se deu um soco na cabeça. Tinham que fazer alguma coisa. Ela já ia erguer a mão para perguntar - e ser repreendida -, quando a voz baixa de Remus lhe impediu.

— Temos que fazer a poção que está na lousa.

Ela respirou aliviada e se virou para o garoto, sorrindo.

— _Temos? _É em conjunto, é? – sorriu, alegrando-se com a idéia. Mas sua alegria durou pouco.

— Não. – Remus começou a pegar os ingredientes em seu kit, arrumando-os sobre a mesa. – Cada um faz o seu. Mas um parceiro pode ajudar o outro.

Sorrindo o mais simpaticamente possível, Natasha imitou Remus, passando a tirar os mesmos ingredientes que ele do seu kit.

— E você vai me ajudar não é, Lupinzinho?

Remus virou-se para ela, com expressão dura. Neste minuto Natasha percebeu três coisas: **1-** Remus havia ouvido toda a sua conversa com James. **2-** Remus não iria ajudá-la. E **3-** Ela iria tirar uma nota _muito_ ruim em Poções.

Lily admirou-se consigo mesma quando percebeu que poderia fazer a Poção Simples para Furúnculos com extrema facilidade. Enquanto cortava os ingredientes e os misturava em seu caldeirão, ela sentia como se houvesse feito isso a vida toda. Olhando o líquido começar a borbulhar, parecia que ela estava em mundo à parte, fazendo algo para o qual havia nascido.

E, não foi à toa que, no fim da aula, Slughorn teceu os maiores e mais infindáveis elogios à poção de Lily, ressaltando como ela havia adicionado as presas de cobra com perfeição e misturado no tempo cronometradamente certo.

— É a melhor poção feita por um primeiranista que eu já vi em minha vida! – ele exclamou, os olhinhos brilhando de excitação. – Também pudera, não é? – ele acrescentou, mas Lily não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com isso. Slughorn caminhou até a sua escrivaninha e puxou um pergaminho. – Isso é um dez para você, Srta. Evans. E mais dez pontos para a sua casa!

A garota saiu de sua primeira aula de Poções radiante. Enfim, ela era realmente excelente em alguma coisa na magia, não é?

**– x –**

Era quase um consenso na mesa de Gryffindor. Poções era uma droga. Os nove alunos do primeiro ano já haviam eleito Poções como a pior matéria da grade, conseguindo magnificamente superar a entediante aula de História da Magia. _"Pelo menos na Aula do Binns dá pra dormir!"_ fora o argumento de Natasha para que História da Magia não fosse a pior matéria.

— Eu realmente não sei do que vocês estão reclamando... – Lily declarou ao jantar, sorrindo indulgente. – Não foi tão terrível assim!

— Isso porque _você_ é um prodígio! – Mary falou, apontando o garfo com um pedaço de carneiro na ponta para Lily.

— Eu acho que nunca vou me recuperar. – Alice gemeu. Durante a aula, ela havia deixado um monte de sua poção respingar para fora do caldeirão e a sua pele havia se enchido de feridas por conta disso.

Lily abriu a boca para falar, mas Natasha ergueu as mãos para que ela se calasse e a ruiva desistiu. Já havia percebido que, por mais que defendesse a matéria em que melhor se saíra até o momento, jamais venceria a batalha contra as oficiais "odiadoras" de Poções.

Jean se levantou.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro. Venha comigo, Mary!

— Estou comendo! – a gêmea respondeu, com a boca cheia de comida.

— Mas...

— Eu vou com você, Jean. Já terminei. – Natasha se ofereceu já se levantando.

Jean não pareceu muito confiante em ficar longe da irmã, mas Natasha não lhe deu discussão. Puxou-a pelo braço e logo as duas já estavam saindo do Salão Principal. Natasha havia achado a situação perfeita para o que James havia lhe pedido mais cedo. Ficando sozinha com Jean, talvez ela conseguisse fazer com que a colega de quarto falasse alguma coisa. Longe dos ouvidos e da presença dos outros, Natasha tentaria se tornar a melhor amiga e confidente de Jean.

— Você já está melhor, Jean? – Natasha começou enquanto subiam a escadaria de mármore.

A outra não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça displicentemente quando viraram para um corredor no segundo andar e seguiam para o banheiro feminino mais próximo. A primeira coisa que Natasha reparou no banheiro é que havia um alto e incomodo lamento ecoando nas paredes, algo com que Jean pareceu não se importar, pois foi logo entrando em um dos cubículos reservados.

Natasha olhou bem ao redor e logo achou a origem. Uma fantasma de aparência mirrada estava sentada à uma curva, gemendo enquanto olhava o teto. Preferindo não chamar a atenção da fantasma, foi direto para outro cubículo, mais para se esconder já que não estava realmente necessitada de usar o sanitário.

As lamúrias da fantasma aumentaram a uma altura que quase feriu os ouvidos de Natasha. Mas ainda precisava falar com Jane. Ela sentou-se sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário e pigarreou, quase mandando a fantasma calar a boca.

— Jean? – chamou. Mas não ouviu resposta. Talvez os gemidos da fantasma impedissem Jean de ouvir ou Natasha de ouvir a sua resposta.

Fechou os olhos e encostou as costas na parede, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos. Mas ainda conseguia ouvir perfeitamente os gemidos cada vez mais altos. Respirou fundo. Teria de esperar para falar com Jean. Ela nunca ouviria com esses "gritos".

Não passou nem dois minutos dentro do cubículo e Natasha já não agüentava mais ouvir os gemidos da fantasma. Saiu do cubículo, pronta para gritar um sonoro "CALA A BOCA", mas a visão da porta entreaberta do cubículo onde Jean estava a alertou. Olhou em volta. A entrada do banheiro também estava aberta. O fantasma gemedor não estava mais sentado e sim voava de um lado para o outro, lamentando.

Natasha correu até onde estaria Jean e o que encontrou a fez levar a mão à boca. A menina estava ali, mas o seu corpo estava completamente duro e enrijecido, como se houvesse virado pedra. Não podia acreditar. Quem havia feito aquilo? E como?! Não ouvira ninguém entrando nem Jean gritando. Também, quem ouviria algo com aquela maldita fantasma?!

Já ia correr para chamar ajuda quando uma idéia surgiu em sua mente. Ela voltou-se para a fantasma e tentou falar o mais alto que pode, para que ela pudesse ouvi-la.

— Hey! VOCÊ! Fantasma!

A fantasma girou no ar e baixou um pouco, fixando o seu olhar transparente em Natasha.

— Eu tenho um nome, sabia? – ela reclamou com a sua voz esganiçada.

— É, estou vendo ele bem na sua testa mesmo! – Natasha revirou os olhos e a fantasma fez uma cara ofendida. – Não importa! Você viu quem fez aquilo com ela? – apontou Jean.

— E se vi? – a fantasma, dando as costas para Natasha.

— Poderia me mostrar quem foi?

— De que isso me interessaria, ham? – ela começou a flutuar para longe de Natasha e mais uma vez ela revirou os olhos.

— Olha, me desculpa, ok? – falou, mesmo que não fosse do seu feitio desculpar-se. Mas precisava da informação. – Não quis ser grossa com você. Qual o seu nome mesmo? – emendou, tentando ser a mais educada possível.

— Sou Myrtle. – ela respondeu, coçando o nariz. – E eu vi quem fez isso com a menina.

— E você pode me mostrar, Myrtle? – ofegou, dando um passo à frente. – Por favor?

— Você vai fazer alguma coisa com eles?

Natasha hesitou. O que será que Myrtle gostaria que ela respondesse. Olhou bem para o rosto da fantasma. Parecia ansioso. Então, deu um sorriso de lado e respondeu, cruzando os braços.

— Eu não. Mas conheço alguém que pode fazer.

Myrtle coçou o queixo e desceu até o nível de Natasha. Então os seus lábios branco-perolados se abriram em um enorme sorriso malvado.

**– x –**

Se antes Jean já estava tremendamente abalada pelo ataque, agora ela simplesmente se recusava a sair do quarto. Na manhã da terça-feira, ela escondeu-se sob os cobertores de sua cama e nenhuma das garotas conseguiu convencê-la a sair de lá para ir ver as aulas. Quando Natasha desceu para o café da manhã com as outras, todas estavam em silêncio, cada indignada pelo que havia voltado a acontecer com Jean.

Mary havia ficado com a irmã no quarto e se sentia extremamente culpada com o ocorrido. Afinal, os garotos que atacaram Jean pela segunda vez a haviam confundido com ela. Logo, Jean havia sofrido o atentado no lugar na irmã. O mínimo que Mary achou que poderia fazer era ficar ao lado de Jean durante aquele dia. Não mataria ninguém perder uma aula.

Assim que colocou os pés no Salão Principal, Natasha se afastou das outras e caminhou direto para onde James e Sirius estavam sentados, as cabeças juntas. Ela se sentou na frente dos dois e logo se curvou sobre a mesa, fazendo com que os dois se virassem para ela.

— E meu dia já começa mal! – Sirius gemeu, virando o rosto na direção oposta.

Ela simplesmente ignorou-o e começou a conversar com James.

— Tenho a informação que me pediu.

James também se curvou sobre a mesa e juntou cabeça com Natasha. Ela começou a sussurrar e Sirius fez um breve movimento para tentar ouvi-la.

— Os caras são de Slytherin, do quarto ano. – disse e apontou para a mesa de Slytherin. – Está vendo o amigo da Lily lá?

— O Ranhoso? – James perguntou, virando-se e procurando por Severus na mesa da outra casa.

— Ranhoso? – Natasha inquiriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Depois explico. Continua. – ele falou, agora observando atentamente os alunos de Slytherin.

— Bem, conte três pessoas a partir da esquerda dele. Vê o cara altão e magrelo, mal encarado?

— Hum? – James encontrou. O garoto não parecia ser do tipo "boa gente". Os cabelos dele eram totalmente ensebados e desgrenhados. Chegavam a ser mais oleosos que os de Severus Snape.

— O nome dele é Amycus Carrow. – Natasha continuou. – E os dois caras ao lado dele, o louro gordo e o careca são os outros. Jugson e Gibbon.

James voltou-se para Natasha que se sentava à cadeira, servindo-se de salsichas, um sorriso superior nos lábios.

— Como descobriu isso tudo? - exclamou, impressionado.

— Conheci uma fantasma muito simpática que sabe realmente _tudo_ sobre o que acontece entre as paredes do castelo de Hogwarts. – ela piscou e cortou um pedaço de salsicha, enfiando-o na boca.

**– x –**

James bem que planejou matar a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para poder discutir com Sirius de que maneira eles iriam azarar três garotos do Quarto Ano que, definitivamente, sabiam mais de magia do que os dois. Mas não conseguiram. Porque, enfim, uma matéria parecia realmente interessante para eles. Ouvindo o Professor Quintin falar, eles conseguiram se prender a cada uma das palavras dele.

Sirius era de longe o mais interessado. Afinal, nunca havia colocado as mãos em um livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Nunca um livro assim parava muito tempo na casa do Black. Nem o seu tio Alphard tinha um exemplar. Na Casa dos Black apenas livros de Artes das Trevas eram realmente bem-vindos.

O único defeito da aula era realmente o professor. Lynx Quintin era extremamente velho e a sua voz era fanhosa, chegando quase a provocar risos nos alunos de Gryffindor. Não fosse por isso a matéria seria perfeita e sem nada para reclamar. E ninguém discordou disso. Nem Lily, que geralmente ia contra toda e qualquer opinião que James ou Sirius dessem, conseguiu dizer algo contra a matéria.

— De qualquer maneira, - Sirius cortou James e o puxou para longe de onde estavam Peter e Alice. – O que vamos fazer quanto aos engraçadinhos de Slytherin? – ele sussurrou. Ninguém além dele e de James precisavam saber do que queriam fazer.

— Olha, eu estive pensando... – James disse olhando para o teto do Salão Principal. – A gente podia acertar eles pelas costas, que acha?

Sirius ficou calado por alguns instantes, parecendo pesar a idéia até enfim responder.

— Embora eu não ache lá muito justo... – ele mordeu o canto dos lábios e sorriu. – Eu adorei a idéia! Quando vamos fazer?

James esticou o pescoço para enxergar a mesa de Slytherin. O trio estava se levantando da mesa e James fez um gesto com a cabeça para Sirius para que ele se levantasse. Os dois esperaram que o trio saísse do Salão Principal e foram logo atrás deles, em silêncio e a uma distância segura. A única coisa que não se atentaram é de que eles _também_ estavam sendo seguidos.

**– x –**

— Sabe, eu realmente acho que deveríamos levar o caso a um professor. – Alice disse, não se sentindo nem um pouco faminta. Ela brincava distraidamente com o seu almoço, a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos. – Simplesmente não é certo o que esses Slytherins fizeram!

— Você pode ser a próxima, Lily. – Peter falou, menos temeroso por si, afinal ele era puro-sangue. A ruiva sentiu um arrepio na espinha só em imaginar-se vítima daqueles ataques. – Esses caras são horríveis, vão intimidar todos os nascidos-trouxas.

— Eu acho melhor aprender alguns feitiços. – Lily suspirou, desistindo de comer. – Para me defender caso algo assim aconteça.

Remus também não sentia o menor resquício de fome. O ocorrido daquele dia parecia ter tirado completamente a vontade de comer de todo aluno do primeiro ano de Gryffindor. Ele nunca imaginara que algo do tipo poderia haver em um lugar como Hogwarts. Sempre imaginara a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts como um local de pessoas civilizadas, não um antro de bárbaros. Imaginava o que poderiam fazer a ele se descobrissem o seu segredo.

— QUE DROGA! – Natasha gritou, batendo com as duas mãos na mesa, sobressaltando a todos. – Eu me sinto tão inútil! Queria poder fazer alguma coisa contra aqueles caras!

— O que nós podemos fazer? Somos apenas primeiranistas, não sabemos nada de nada. – Lily disse, desanimada.

Mas Natasha pareceu não ouvi-la. Ela olhava para os lados, decididamente procurando alguém. Algo lhe dizia que James Potter iria fazer alguma coisa. A expressão que ele fizera quando lhe contou sobre os garotos que atacaram Jean fora bastante suspeita. E ausência deles à mesa também era completamente suspeita. Aqueles dois... Podiam ao menos tê-la chamado para ver o que iam fazer, afinal fora ela quem conseguira a informação.

— Aonde você vai? – Lily perguntou quando Natasha se levantou.

—Procurar alguém. – disse, simplesmente, dando as costas para os outros e rumando para a entrada do Salão Principal.

— Quem ela procuraria? – Peter falou, bastante confuso.

E não era o único confuso. Na verdade ninguém tinha idéia de quem Natasha poderia procurar em Hogwarts. Lily também se levantou. Sentia que seu peito iria explodir de tanta curiosidade e desconfiança. E, sem falar nada a ninguém, apenas seguiu os passos de Natasha, deixando os outros ainda mais atordoados.

**– x –**

O trio de Slytherins havia finalmente parado. Estavam encostados à parede ao lado da entrada da sala de aula de Transfigurações, conversando em sussurros. E James e Sirius os observavam atrás de uma armadura, que parecia vigiá-los pelo canto dos olhos. Sirius parecia um cão apreciando a sua presa enquanto olhava para os Slytherins. Mas James mantinha a expressão séria.

— Temos que fazer rápido. – ele sussurrou, coçando o queixo. – Eles estão em três. Acertamos os dois magros primeiro, depois o gordo que parece ser mais idiota.

— Concordo. – Sirius disse, no mesmo tom. – Você cuida do careca, eu acerto o outro.

— Hey, por que você que tem que azarar o líder?! – James desviou os olhos do grupinho para amarrar a cara para Sirius.

— Porque _eu_ sou mais inteligente. – sorriu, convencido.

— E quem te disse essa besteira? – James continuou reclamando.

— _Eu _dominei o Lumus antes de você. Logo, sou mais esperto.

— Eu só consegui depois de você porque o Peter me atrapalhou. – emburrou, cruzando os braços. Suspirou e voltou a analisar os Slytherins. – Tudo bem, pode azarar o líder.

— Excelente! – sorriu e olhou para James pelo canto dos olhos. – Que azarações você sabe?

James permaneceu em silêncio e Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha. Só faltava James apenas ter se gabado e não saber nem ao menos uma magiazinha. Já ia dar um belo tapa na nuca do outro quando James finalmente respondeu.

— Corpo preso, Pernas Presas, Pernas Bambas, Risadas. – suspirou. – São as únicas que me atrevo a testar. Mas, olha, vai ser a primeira vez que as uso.

— Humm... Certo. – Sirius tirou a varinha do bolso. – Eu sei umas duas a mais. Vou usar a dos Furúnculos, o que acha?

— Simples demais. – disse uma voz, que não era a de James, vinda das costas deles. – Mas, já que você faz tanta questão... _FURNUNCULUS!_

Sirius não teve chance nem ao menos de se proteger. Quando James e ele se viraram, a azaração já havia sido lançada e acertou o rosto de Sirius em cheio. O sorriso de satisfação ainda estava estampado no rosto de Severus Snape quando horríveis pústulas cheias de pus começaram a surgir pela pele de Sirius.

— _Ranhoso!_ – Sirius gritou, largando a varinha no chão. Sua mão também estava cheia de feridas e era praticamente impossível empunhar a varinha com perfeição.

— _Petrificus Totalus! _

— _Protego!_ – Severus foi rápido em defender-se, e James ainda mais rápido em abaixar-se quando seu feitiço foi refletido contra ele. O Slytherin sorriu, superior. – Vocês dois estavam se achando o máximo no trem, não é? Que tal agora? Quem é o inteligente?

— Qualquer um sabe ler um livro e dizer as palavras, Ranhoso. – James disse, apertando com força a sua varinha entre as mãos. Sirius gemia com a dor que suas pústulas estavam lhe causando. – Você não me assusta. Tenho mais medo do seu cabelo seboso do que da sua varinha.

O rosto de Severus se contorceu em uma careta de desagrado, apontando a varinha para James. Este também apontou a varinha para Severus, as palavras de um feitiço que havia lido há alguns meses em sua cabeça. _A Azaração para Rebater Bicho-Papão._ Será que conseguiria?

— Você não sabe com quem se meteu, Potter... – Severus sibilou entredentes, os olhos negros faiscando. – Para você eu vou dar uma azaração pior que a do Black ali. _Carnif..._

— SEVERUS?!

Severus virou-se de onde vinha a voz que sabia ser de Lily e que o fez estacar; não precisou de menos de um segundo para reconhecê-la. E James aproveitou-se da distração do Slytherin e murmurou o feitiço. Severus virou-se quando ele terminou o encantamento, mas era tarde. Ele foi acertado bem no meio do peito e lançado para trás, batendo pesadamente contra a parede. A varinha rolou de sua mão e feios tentáculos começaram a surgir de seu peito, rasgando as suas vestes.

— Acho que saiu errado... – James reclamou, mas logo abriu sorriso de lado. – Mas serviu ao seu propósito.

— Boa cara. – Sirius gemeu, no chão.

James ouviu passos vindos de ambos os lados. De sua direita, Lily e Natasha se aproximavam correndo. A ruiva tinha a expressão de mais profundo desagrado enquanto a outra parecia estar se segurando para não rir. Da esquerda, e aí James se apavorou, vinham os três Slytherins acompanhados de ninguém menos que Minerva McGonagall.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – Lily gritou quando chegou, indo direto encarar James. – Por que fez isso, seu idiota?!

— Ele começou, Evans. – James sibilou apontando para Sirius, no chão. Natasha soltou uma sonora risada, mas logo se conteve.

— Não me interessa! – a ruiva empurrou James com força pelo peito, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. O garoto já ia empunhando a varinha para lançar outra azaração contra a garota, mas não teve tempo.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?! – McGonagall parecia escandalizada.

Lily se afastou de James e foi ajoelhar-se ao lado de Severus, que olhava para James com os mais marcantes traços de ira. Ele ofegava, o rosto vermelho pela situação a que fora exposto. O trio de estudantes de Slytherin acabava-se em risadas. Prof. McGonagall colocou as mãos na cintura, olhando de Sirius, cheio de feridas, para Severus, com os tentáculos.

— Quem vai me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?! – sua testa estava tão franzida que as sobrancelhas pareciam ligadas uma à outra.

— Snape azarou Sirius, Professora. – James disse no mesmo instante.

— Eles iam azarar aqueles ali. – Severus falou, com dificuldade, apontando os três outros Slytherin. Os garotos fizeram uma cara levemente impressionada e definitivamente pararam de rir.

McGonagall passou a mão pela face, respirando fundo.

— Não acredito que terei que dar uma detenção para um aluno do primeiro ano da _minha_ casa logo na primeira semana de aula. – virou-se para James. – Potter, sinto muito, mas são dez pontos a menos para Gryffindor e uma detenção.

— Mas... – ele abriu a boca para reclamar, mas só olhar que McGonagall lhe deu foi o suficiente para calá-lo.

Severus já havia começado a sorrir vitorioso, mas McGonagall se voltou para ele também.

— E quanto a você, Sr. Snape, o mesmo castigo.

— Você não é a diretora da minha casa. Não pode me punir. – Severus retrucou, muito mal-educado.

— Vai descobrir que eu posso sim, Sr. Snape. – a professora parecia ainda mais irritada ao ser desafiada por Severus. – E conversarei com professor Slughorn sobre você.

O rosto de Severus corou ainda mais e ele tentou não ver o sorriso satisfeito que James Potter exibia nos lábios. Mas foi impossível.

— Agora, faça-me o favor de levar Black para a enfermaria, Potter. E a Srta. Evans pode acompanhá-lo, Snape.

McGonagall girou nos calcanhares e deu as costas ao grupo sem mais nada dizer, voltando para a sua sala. O trio de Slytherins a seguiu, ainda olhando James e Sirius pelo rabo dos olhos, desconfiados. A tensão entre os primeiranistas era palpável. Apenas Natasha parecia estar à parte desse clima, abafando as risadas com a mão.

Sem desviar os olhos de Lily, que ajudava Severus a se levantar, James pegou a varinha de Sirius e ajudou-o a colocar-se de pé, ouvindo vários gemidos em protesto. Os dois caminharam pouco atrás de Severus e Lily em direção à enfermaria, Natasha atrás deles, muito divertida com a situação.

— Você é realmente um inútil, não é, Babaca? – ela disse, em um tom bem audível e ferino. – Além de não conseguir pegar três Slytherins pelas costas, ainda é acertado pelo Snape?! – ela gargalhou ainda mais. – Deprimente!

— Se eu não tivesse com o corpo cheio de buracos, eu ia te mostrar quem é o inútil, sua Mimada de uma figa. – ele rosnou para si mesmo, entredentes.

— Onde você estava com a cabeça, Severus? – Lily sussurrou para ele, enquanto caminhavam, a irritação e a decepção eram bem visíveis em sua voz.

Ele não respondeu, ainda muito envergonhado por ter se deixado azarar por James Potter. Mas podia garantir que não seria igual da próxima vez. Potter iria pagar muito caro por mais aquela humilhação.

* * *


End file.
